My Hostage, Not Yours
by RavenFollower13
Summary: Bound by secrecy, Zim and Gaz are forced to cooperate with one another until further notice. With a possible invasion on the way because of Gaz's mistake and having to spend every day with Zim, are they just pretend friends, or on the verge of more?
1. Shiny Things

Invader Zim and Gaz? Never would've thought of it till recently. Starting out right in the mists of my poorly thought-out plot, which goes against my rules in general, but I'm going to do it anyway in hopes it works out better then the rest of my chapters.

Also, _The Bird_ is a story about birds going psycho and attacking people in London, I believe. I didn't make it up.

Enjoy.

**_"I just like how nobody pays attention to Dib or Zim screaming at each other in the middle of the class period and have no concern that they have no idea what either of them are talking about."_**

**_"Why would they? Wouldn't you think it was like, the best thing ever if the two class Icks were having some type of war with one another that you got to watch on a daily basis?"_**

**_-My sister and I discussing Invader Zim  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
"Shiny Things"  
**

"Why?" He demanded, slamming his hands on the table and leaning across it to glare at her.

She looked up at him in disbelief of two things: that he was shouting at her and that he didn't understand why _not_.

"What do you mean _why_?" She hissed, scowling at him.

He seemed flabbergasted. "_I_ mean why won't it work? It's perfectly a reasonable and realistic theory!"

She scoffed in disbelief at him before turning her attention back to her game. "Yes, Dib. Because _The Bird_ was based entirely off of something that really happened with birds being controlled by advanced technology of either a different species or an advanced, psychotic human."

Dib glared at his sister, sitting back down in his seat with a pouting expression. Some years ago these outbursts would have caught the attention of at least a few glances but people were officially ignoring him now, along with his younger sister. It wasn't that they were unattractive, no, not in the least. If they were normal they probably would be more popular of the kids at school, now teenagers, but that hardly mattered when you were an 'Ick'.

"You don't have to mock the idea," He complained, glaring at her. "Come on, Gaz, don't you _ever_ consider there's something else going on in the world besides playing you hand-held games with flaming pigs in them?"

Gaz offered him another look of disapproval. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"UGH!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in defeat. "Seriously, Gaz. You're outlook on life is considerably small"

"I already know aliens exist, ones that could destroy us at any given time, should we put ourselves under their radar," She challenged back (quietly so as not be overheard, even if it was unlikely anyone was listening to them), actually keeping his gaze. "Things like trying to, oh, I don't know, hunt down a former member of their empire? Even if Zim is banished or de-charged or whatever you want to call it, you're were lucky we never got blown up because of you. Although," Gaz smirked a little at the thought, optimistically. "That _would_ have been pretty cool to be related to the person whose fault it was the Earth got enslaved."

"Sorry I missed out on my chance to be great in you eyes," Dib replied back, his arms crossed now as he rolled his eyes at his sister's narcissism. "But I _saved_ the Earth from Zim, like, a bunch of times! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Mm," she seemed to consider this before shrugging and turning back to the hand-held. "Not really."

In a considerably darker mood now, Dib turned his attention back to his lunch, which he had started bringing from home a few years ago when some investigation from himself had revealed the _true_ nature of what the cafeteria served. It was one thing to eat disgusting slop but an entirely different situation when you actually knew what was in the disgusting slop itself. To put it simply, it was worse then watching "Super-size Me" while eating McDonalds. Dib had been sick for weeks afterward and had gone so far as to actually start making Gaz lunch to prevent her insides from being poisoned any further. She had resorted to simply skipping lunch instead of having that happen, which was now the cause of her rather thin frame and maybe her pale skin. But Dib was pale too, so it was probably just genetics.

The door burst open with a loud bang but this too, was normal. It hadn't exploded or anything but he did this every day, his last defiance that he would _not_ listen to _any_ of the rules this filthy planet had to offer. Just because he was stuck here didn't mean he had to make the experience pleasant for anyone else. Gaz barely let her eyes flick up from the game in her hand that was the reason for her bad sitting posture. Once she saw who it was she glanced back down at her game, paying the person no more mind.

Zim eyed the ignorant classmates of him like it was his first day all over again, like he did every day, before heading to his solo table on the exact opposite side of the room from the Membrane siblings. It wasn't so much that they didn't get along as it was more out of habit then anything else. Once Dib had been informed about Zim's rather compromising situation and that he would no longer be attempting to take over the world and/or destroy it out of self-pity, the two had formed a sort of agreement not to bother each other. Dib was forever vigilant just in case Zim decided this planet was the reason for his troubles and tried to destroy it out of unresolved fury but if he hadn't done it now, he probably wasn't going to again.

The alien hadn't really changed much. Dib had wondered what he would do once they got older. If he blend into the crowd or move somewhere else. But to his surprise (and his surprise alone) Zim had actually started growing along with the rest of the humans. He was probably around the same height, which was weird, as Dib was under the impression most people of his species remained perpetually short for life. Had they been friends, maybe he would've asked but it was really none of his business so long as it wasn't anything threatening the survival of the human race.

Gaz really had no opinion on her brother's feud with Zim but it did make her curious as to why he was suddenly home a lot more often. Gaz very much enjoyed privacy and Zim had kept Dib busy for a while, so, of course, she had inquired (interrogated) her brother about what had happened. In the end he had told her (after being beaten severely) about how Zim had learned about his condition, that he was a Defect. She had let it drop then and stayed holed up in her room while Dib ran around doing . . . whatever it is Dib did. Truthfully Gaz never paid much attention to her brother's activities but they still somehow stayed close. It was a complicated relationship but it was an easy one she didn't have to think much about. Almost completely effortless.

"Zim looks off today." She heard her brother mutter in confusion. Rolling her eyes Gaz glanced over to see Zim was, in fact, doing something rather out of the ordinary. He was glaring down at his cafeteria, food, which was normal, but he was actually shaking with rage. Like the food had defied him somehow.

After watching this for a few seconds, Gaz shrugged. "Why does it-?"

Suddenly Zim stood up, knocking over his tray and shouting in rage. Some people turned there heads towards him but not many, surprisingly. Honestly, Gaz wondered if anyone would even start noticing if her, Dib, and Zim started playing with guns during the lunch period. They were so oblivious and she loathed them but it seemed to be benefiting the normally 'under the radar' disguised alien as he stormed out of the lunchroom.

Dib was quiet for a second. ". . . Do you think we should . . . ?"

Gaz snorted and turned back to her game. "I don't see why."

Her brother hesitated but eventually nodded reluctantly. "Yeah . . . I guess it's nothing."

Unfortunately they were very, very wrong.

They just wouldn't figure it out til later.

* * *

Zim slammed the door of his house shut behind him, looking for the source of his fury. If Minnie-Moose hadn't oh-so-discretely called him on his watch phone during lunch who knows what would've happened?

"Minni-Moose!" He screeched, his voice taking on a low, growling tone. "_Where is he_!"

"Squeak!" The obedient, floating minion replied.

He nodded briskly, storming into the kitchen to find Gir in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, his eye-sensors unnaturally large. If Zim actually cared, he might've been concerned. But Zim knew what Gir had done and so showed no sign of affection for his malfunctioning SIR unit. "Gir?"

The robot barely payed him any recognition. "So . . . many . . . shiny . . ."

"GIR!" Zim shouted now, picking him up by the neck. "What did you do to the electrical unit!"

Gir stared at Zim, but it was as if he was looking past him. "Sh-shiny . . . _pain_ . . ." He shuddered and then began squirming in Zim's grasp.

"Stop it!" He ordered, and surprisingly, Gir obeyed. His voice was now a warning tone. Zim was furious. "Tell me what you did while you were playing with the communications system! I command you! Obey me!"

This seemed to snap Gir out of it. He seemed to be suddenly aware of Zim and his face wilted into something between panic and dismay. "Oh, master, it was horrible! The house bit me! It bit me!"

"I did not!" The house computer complained, disgruntled.

Zim ignored it, pretending to be understanding and hiding his fury deceptively from Gir, hoping this would get a better reaction out of him. "Yes, I'm sure it did."

"Hey!"

"Now," Zim continued, setting Gir back on his feet and kneeling to be eye-level with Gir in a serious manner. "What happened?"

Shaking like a leaf, his suddenly pitiful minion began to explain. "The buttons . . . there were so many of them! And I just wanted a place to put my piggy and it was so big and shiny and I just _touched_ it!" He wailed. "And it bit me! But then," his face became intrigued. "This ladies face popped up! She was so_ weird_, masta-!"

"He called Tak." The computer informed Zim. "Shall I play the transition for you, Master?"

Resisting the urge to order Gir to self-destruct then and there, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes, though, I think I can expect what's coming."

"Squeak," Minnie-Moose said warily.

Zim's brow rose, "Eh? What do you mean 'it's not what you think'? Zim knows all!"

The room darkened as the computer let down a flat-screen from the roof, projecting how the scene progressed. It showed Gir, electrocuting himself on the system. Zim rolled his eyes and looked at the still twitching SIR unit beside him. He'd probably have to do repairs for him to stop looking like such a spaz. Or, well, more of one then usual. His attention was drawn back to the screen as it showed the lights flickering and the main-screen staticking before it flickered into a view of Tak, yelling at someone.

"_Hello_?" She demanded, peering into the screen. Her eyes narrowed. "Gir, is that you? What are you doing calling me? How dare you-!"

Tak's voice cut off as a crash rocked whatever space pod she was trapped in and she looked to her left. Suddenly a blood curdling scream emanated from her mouth as both she and MIMI pressed themselves up against the farthest corner of the wall, Tak pointing fearfully at something out of view.

Her face flickered back to the screen and realizing it was still on she gripped the camera fearfully. "Zim, I hate you, and if I ever see you again I will destroy you, but if you get this message then know that the Valkians are in your vicinity! They're right-!"

She cut off with another scream as a green lazor shot through the window.

Then the transmission died.

The house pulled the screen back out of view and Zim sat, dumbstruck, blinking in surprise. Gir began to roll around on the floor again and Minnie-Moose hovered over to where Zim sat, looking as concerned as a floating ball of moose could.

"Squeak?" It asked, obviously frightened at Zim's reaction.

Zim shook his head quickly, dispelling his surprise and standing up. "It's nothing to worry about. The Valkians have much better things to do then go after a pitiful planet such as Earth. I highly doubt they'll come _here_." He then proceeded to grab Gir by the foot and drag him towards the toilet. "In the meantime, I'll keep a vigilant eye anyways, just in case. Right now though, I'm going to have to run some diagnostic tests on Gir to make sure he's not damaged permanently and- WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?"

Shaking this momentary spurt of insanity off, he quickly descended into his lab, dragging Gir (who looked like he was as close to a panic attack as a malfunctioning SIR unit could get) behind him.

An alarm went off.

"**Proximity warning**."

* * *

Gaz was walking home alone today. Unable to shake off Zim's weird attitude, Dib had gone home early to check on his scanners.

She hadn't really been bothered about it. Gaz walked home all the time. Plus, nobody messed with her. And if they did mess with her, their father had enrolled both her and Dib into an advanced self-defense class. Both of them were naturals so it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself.

Despite her dark nature, Gaz had no problems wearing skirts. She thought the cliche that mean-tempered people refused to wear them was prejudicial and dumb, and had no problem defying the stereotypes. Today was slightly hot, and she had dawned a short gray skirt, a purple tank top and a gray combat vest with black boots. Around her neck was the skull necklace she had grown rather accustomed to. Slung over her shoulder was her black messenger back, with a special pocket for her gaming system, so it would be comfortable. That took priority over schoolwork, which was boring. Her father had told them they would be enrolling in his studies the second they graduated anyways. What was the point?

A hot air draft flowed towards her, carrying with it the smell of something burning. Curious, Gaz looked up from her screen to see an almost invisible smoke trail billowing up from the field, behind the park, which kids rarely played at. It was more of a thrown-together, colorful construction zone then a playground. Gaz glanced around, wondering if everyone else was just absent or completely ignoring the smell of flames. Seeing no other person around but a few passing cars, she frowned.

After a moment of thought, Gaz slipped the game into the appropriate pocket and slung the bag tighter over her shoulder and heading towards it. Maybe it was none of her business but it was still a pretty good day when she got to see a forest fire . . . that wasn't started by her.

Gaz scowled at the eerily deserted playground as she passed it, wondering just how stable the structures weer. This place held bad memories of her and Dib, when they were kids, on the swings. Dibs had broken, making him hit the ground, had. She had started to laugh at him, vicious even at three, when her father had scolded her. Also, more importantly, she had got a splinter from that stupid slide the first time she'd gone on it.

These memories were tossed aside as soon as she reached the edge of the undergrowth, looking around and pausing a moment. She wasn't sure if you were allowed back here and not wanting to risk it, pull her black, hooded jacket out of her bag and threw it on, ignoring the heat for the moment. She zipped it up to her neck, making sure her face was in the shadows in case any cameras were around to capture it. It was unlikely, but you never knew these days.

Walking on, following the source of smoke that only seemed to be getting bigger, Gaz started to wonder what kind of chaos could be created from a dry-heat forest fire. Would the school be burnt down? Any houses? The thought intrigued her as her imagination ran away with her and a smirk began to appear on her face.

She was then sorely disappointed to find nothing but what looked like a flaming technology device. Her brow rose as she started walking towards it. Whatever it was had long been burning as it was now blackened. If something had been inside, it probably hadn't survived the crash. Thinking of nothing better to do, Gaz proceeded to walk over and puncture the device with a well aimed kick. What had probably been the window of the spacecraft spider-webbed and shattered, spilling out its charred contents. It all looked like scrap metal, no body to be found. With a disappointed sigh, Gaz rolled her eyes.

"You there! Who are you! What are you doing to that ship!"

Gaz whirled around, recognizing the voice at once. "Calm down, Zim. It's just me."

Zim, surprisingly out of his disguise, came from the shadows as he lowered some type of weapon looking thing. Gaz paid it no mind. She highly doubted he would shoot her now that she'd identified herself. "Gaz-human? What are you doing here playing with alien technology?"

She glanced at the flaming mass next to her. "Looks more like fire fodder to me."

Zim snorted haughtily, walking towards her and placing the gun on the strap around his shoulder, pulling out some type of gameboy looking thing. Gaz guessed it was a scanner and was proved right as a red light came out, graphing the remains and probing to see what they could find. When a low beep came out, Zim seemed satisfied. "Well, nothing got crisped in ashes in there, that's for sure. As much as I hate Tak, that's a relief."

"Wait, what?" Gaz asked, confused. "I thought Dib had Tak's ship."

Once again the alien scoffed at her. "Foolish human. Tak has been gone for years. Obviously she would have acquired a new one by now."

Gaz scowled at him. She inwardly cursed herself for not assuming that already. Refusing to admit she had a momentary lapse of rational thought, she retorted with, "Well excuse me for not assuming she was punished for her failure instead of rewarded, Zim."

Even she was impressed by how reasonable that sounded.

Zim opened his mouth to object, but paused. He quickly changed the subject. "Why are you wearing that ridiculous hood over your head? Aren't you earthlings uncomfortable in temperatures such as this?"

"I thought there might be cameras around," Gaz replied with a shrug as she removed her hood. "But obviously, since your comfortable without your disguise, I should be safe from getting arrested for trespassing."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Of course I checked for any recording devices in the area before coming here. Otherwise, I would've just left the ship to burn. Its almost unrecognizable anyways."

Gaz squatted down, thankful no one else was around to see her do this lest they make some sort of comment about getting on her knees. Zim was far too ignorant to the sexual comments made by teenagers to be at risk and she'd just punch him if he made any sort of remark anyways. She peered further as something caught her eye in the rubble, glinting with an odd sheen that seemed untouched. "Hey, I think there's something in there."

"What?" Zim demanded, in disbelief. "Impossible. My sensors detected no lifeforms."

"It looks like a toy, not a creature." Gaz countered, slipping off her jacket. It was not flammable, thanks to her father's comment on how 'you could never be to careful when you were the child of an ingenious scientist'. She wrapped it around her hand, slipping it inside. She could feel Zim's curious eyes on her and saw that he too was now squatting, trying to see what she saw in the hole she had created.

She pushed off the ash clumps, snagging the sole survivor of the devastating crash like an oven-mit gripping a pan, sliding her hand out carefully to avoid getting cut on the sharp, jagged edges of glass. When it was out it was still dirty and ashy, and Gaz placed her hand close to the device that looked like a broken circle. Surprised to find it was not hot she blew on it, wiping her jacket coat to try and get the ash off of it.

Zim peered at it closely. "Hmm. I'm unfamiliar with this technology. Tak must have got an upgrade since we last saw each other." He lost interest, walking back towards the ship and running what seemed like more tests on it.

"I guess," Gaz muttered, stopping when she recognized the odd onyx color with a slightly blue sheen. White, oval diamonds were placed in a pattern every few centimeters and Gaz was fascinated by the look of it. "It looks like a broken bracelet."

"Wait, what?" Zim said, his head snapping up.

"See?" She said, starting to put the two broken pieces together. "Look, I think they connect right-."

"Gaz, no!" Zim shouted, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

But it was too late. The magnetic pull finished the rest, locking the pieces together. The white diamonds glowed a moment before expanding and jerking, latching onto Gaz's wrist. She immediately tried to shove it off but then it contrasted, pulling in so it fit just around her thin wrist. She jerked violently at it, trying to get it off to no avail. Zim placed something on the ground next to the cruiser before hurrying over to Gaz, grabbing her arm roughly to examine it. Gaz glared for his harsh movement but he paid it no mind as he twisted her arm this way and that. The glow faded and he growled.

"Come with me," He ordered, furious now, as he dragged her towards his space ship.

Gaz jerked her arm away. "I can walk on my own, thanks."

Zim glared at her but didn't object. He turned though, back towards the burning wreckage when they had gotten a bit farther away, to the edge of the clearing, and hit a button on his sensor device. The ship suddenly exploded, completely obliterated now.

"Just in case," he muttered before heading forward again, leading the way to the ship.

* * *

YAAAAY for first chapter!

Tak makes a couple guest appearances, but, this is one of them. She's kind of a background important key to the story I guess.

Till next chapter.


	2. Negotiations

And, now we see what Dib does!

Enjoy.

_**"My little sister talks **__**to me **__**like that ."  
"She talks like Zim?"  
"I do not! Now shut your noise-holes, I'm watching TV."**_

_**-My sister, my sister's friend, and I watchin' Invader Zim  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
"Negotiations"**

Gaz followed, trailing him through her peripheral vision. She glared at the contrast of black between her now extremely pale looking wrist and the infernal bracelet on that made it so. On any other occasion Gaz had no problem with wearing black. But it was just that she was unwillingly wearing black that she was mad. Why couldn't she have just stayed home and watched the destruction of the forest fire (that Zim had made worse) on the news instead of going to see it first-hand, for herself? Then she wouldn't be in this mess, stuck in a spaceship, and going to her brother's former arch-nemesis' house to try and get it off.

"You seem to attract trouble, human," Zim said suddenly, interrupting her train of thought.

"Like I meant to get this stupid thing stuck on me," Gaz sneered back, rolling her eyes at the scolding. "I saw smoke and wanted to see the fire. And it's not my fault that your stupid race doesn't know how to avoid planets and ends up crashing into ours."

"WHAT! YOU DARE TO . . .! WHY YOU LITTLE-! UGH!" Zim shouted, exasperated. "We already established there was nothing in the ship alive at the time of the crash!"

Gaz smirked at how easy it was to get him riled up.

After a long pause Zim growled out. "How are you feeling, annoying female? Any pain?"

"I'm fine," Gaz snapped back. "It's not like I'm going to explode . . . Wait, am I?" She asked, staring up at Zim in curiosity.

"No, not at all." Zim replied, impatiently. Gaz could've sworn he muttered "Unfortunately" afterward, though.

Gaz looked out the window, realizing that they had reached his base. She hadn't seen it in a while now, not since she'd gone over to get her brother a few times when Zim had captured him and she'd had to save his dumb butt. A look of disgust appeared on her face as Zim's spaceship passed overheard and no one even glanced up to see what was going on. Were humans truly this stupid or did they choose ignorance because it was easier then facing the truth? Frustrated now, and still itching to punch Zim in the face, she sat back down in her chair.

The house opened up, engulfing Zim's ship at once before closing back up. The light from the singular window was annoying but she soon felt far more irritated by a sound that suddenly ripped through her ears. Gaz quickly slammed her hands over her ears, angry that Zim had popped up the hood of the car seconds earlier, leaving nothing between them and that insistent screaming.

"MAASSSSTTTTEEEERRR!"

"GIR!" Zim screeched, also angry. "STOP YOUR SHOUTING AT ONCE!"

_Oh, what irony_, Gaz thought to herself, wishing she had something to throw at both of them.

But the noise ceased and Gaz started to get out of the ship, stepping carefully to make sure being in the air hadn't somehow affected her balance. It was unlikely but you never knew and she wasn't about to look like an idiot in front of Zim after she'd already gotten herself into this situation.

Zim was suddenly knocked to the floor and Gaz walked over, curious as to how he'd fallen. A small an undisguised robot was squeezing Zim relentlessly around his middle, snuggling into his master and cuddling him joyfully. Gaz smirked a little at the display of Zim, surprised and madder now, on his back and staring at his minion.

"Gir!" He shouted, placing his hands on Gir's arms and trying to dislodge them. "Get off of me!"

Gaz almost laughed, when she saw another shadow in the doorway. Glancing up she saw a small, floating, round moose in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at the strange little thing that floated over towards where Zim lay, extracting Gir from Zim with a small nudge of its head against Gir's back. Gir then began twitching, static electricity running across his body as Zim quickly dislodged himself.

"New trick?" She asked, gesturing to where Gir lay writhing on the floor.

"Eh?" Zim asked back, dusting himself off and glancing at his minion. "Oh, no. Gir has recently suffered from an experience your species could compare to sticking some piece of metal into a high-powered electrical outlet. I was on my way to fixing him when the alarms went off, but it seems I'll have it to put that off until this matter is handled." With a small kick to his seizing companion he added. "I think I kind of like him better this way, though. He's far less of a nuisance when he's . . . otherwise involved."

"And by 'otherwise involved' you mean seizing, right?" Gaz retorted, sarcastically.

"Preoccupied," Zim amended. "Mini-Moose!" Oh, so the strange little moose blimp had a name now, Gaz noted. It approached Zim easily. "I will be in the lab with Gaz. Make sure Gir doesn't touch anything while I'm busy attending to the earth-creature."

Mini-Moose said, "Squeak!" Much to Gaz's surprise and she stared at the oddity of Zim's house that was apparently so normal as Mini-Moose floated off, to do whatever. A twitching Gir jumped up and followed stiffly behind him.

"Follow me, Gaz-human," Zim ordered, gesturing with his hand for her to stand in a circular indent in the floor. "Computer, take us to the lab!"

"Do you always yell?" She asked, wincing at the proximity.

Zim glanced at her, his fists on his hips in a bold stance. "What do you mean, worm-baby?"

She was reminded she still hadn't maimed him yet and curled her hand into a fist, punching him square in the face. He hit his head against the elevator around them, holding his face and crying out in pain.

"Ah! My face!" He cried. "My beautiful face!"

Gaz almost laughed but was satisfied with a smirk as she leaned over him, looking down at his balled up form on the floor that was clutching his face where she'd hit him, covering any damage she'd done. Her attention drifted towards the lights in the elevator around them, ignoring Zim for the moment. He squirmed for a few seconds before peeking at her through his fingers to see what she was doing and if there would be more beatings involved.

Instead of seeing her face though, Zim came face-to-face (in a manner of speaking) with her legs. His one peeking eye was surprised. For some reason he thought she'd be kneeling and ready to mock him but instead she was just standing their. Zim looked up to see if she was watching him but quickly looked back down at his feet, reminded that the Gaz-human was, in fact, wearing a skirt.

They reached the lab and Zim used the wall to help him sit up, glaring at Gaz. "What was that for!"

"A few things," she admitted. "But I can't quite remember all of them."

Zim growled at her but pointed to a chair instead of hitting her back (which would have surely resulted in death). "Go sit down over there and lay your wrist out on the table for my machines to examine it."

Gaz did as she was told, but not without question. "Aren't you just going to go ahead and drill?"

Zim scoffed, now on his computer, looking at her over his shoulder. "So very like a human. Just go ahead and try things before confirming the problem is what was suspected. I'm making sure my hunch is correct, Gaz, before I start trying to remove it from your arm. Or would you like I experiment with advanced lasers and hope you don't die?" His brow rose at the question, as if that was really an option. Having hit him, Gaz wasn't so sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not.

So she sighed, laying her arm flat on the silver table along with her other elbow, whose limb she used to prop her head up. Zim took that as the go ahead to continue scanning her arm and turned back to the computer.

An alarm went off warning Zim's house of a visitor. They heard a scream, a small explosion and an infectious giggle a few seconds later before all was quiet again.

"You are awfully quiet for someone who must have so many questions," Zim said, filling the silence unintentionally. He didn't really mind the quiet and neither did Gaz but it was a distraction from the reminder that a human now seemed to have effective possession of Irken technology. If it had been anyone else he would've probably removed their hand by now to take off the bracelet and have them hypnotized into thinking they were in a terrible accident when they lost it but this was Gaz. Dib's sister. Undoubtedly he'd never hear the end of it, plus, though he hated to admit it, Gaz was rather frightening. Her brother may have figured him out first but he had a feeling she could do more with it then he ever could've.

Gaz nodded boredly, yawning, even though it was probably only 4pm. "I figure the less I say the quicker you can get this thing off of me."

Zim frowned a little at the information but not in irritation. He just hadn't expected that answer. Gaz shifted, moving her outstretched hand to try and itch her nose.

"Careful, dirt-child." Zim warned. "My computer is about to scan the devise. I've already got a readout of your body. I just need to make sure that the device attached to you won't do it any harm."

Gaz was surprised. "How did you get a readout of my body? Only my hands on this stupid table!"

"It's all I needed," Zim replied, not looking at her anymore and focusing on his computer. "In what you refer to as your 'ring finger' has a vein that directly leads to your heart, which would be considered the most important. Not to mention your wrist would be the most and immediate affected. The table itself is currently reading your temperature and comparing it to the average healthy temperature of an earth-spawn. If anything fluctuates within that we'll know we have a problem but I'll do a full body scan later. Right now I'm just making sure that there isn't any immediate risks if we aren't able to get this off within the next few hours."

Gaz put her arm back down, watching as a red grid pattern descended from the roof and began running itself back and forth on the table. Gaz was surprised she didn't feel anything, not even a little heat from the light.

"Fascinating for you, isn't it?" Zim asked, in a slightly mocking tone. He knew very well humans had a thing for shiny lights and vibrant colors.

"I suppose," Gaz said with another sigh, careful not to move her hand.

An exact scale of Gaz's hand appeared on the screen and the Membrane child stared in surprise at the symbols that appeared next to it that were unreadable to her. Zim studied it carefully for a few minutes before announcing, "Its harmless to your system."

"Isn't it Irken technology, though?"

"It is." Zim agreed, wondering where this was going.

"So why is it compatible to my body?"

"I never said it was compatible," Zim retorted. "I'm just saying it's harmless. For an Irken, the bracelet would give a boost of strength and set of a tracking device for our location when properly activated. However, since you are obviously of the human species, it's completely useless."

Gaz nodded. "So, how am I going to get it off of me, exactly?"

Zim scowled, "That's the tricky part. This device is actually called a LEECHY, not a Merk, like I had hoped. A Merk can be used infinitely but must be charged. Once it's died it comes off until recharged. A LEECHY can only be used once and remains on until used. But, since you are not Irken, it cannot actually be used."

"So you're trying to tell me this thing is _stuck on me_?" She growled, furiously.

"For now," Zim agreed, reluctantly. "But that's the least of our worries."

"What's worse then that? What's so dangerous about it if it doesn't do anything?"

"Because," Zim started, obviously displeased. "The tracking device on you may or may not have already been activated."

"Meaning . . . someone's coming to retrieve me?" Gaz finished, confused. "But, because of the compatibility, it wouldn't work, right?"

"No, it would. In the event that the LEECHY is well, removed somehow, it's designed to still go off. But you found it broken and may or may not have fixed it. The transmission goes directly to our ship without any chance of tracing the interception so we have no real way of knowing if a retrieval team is coming or not. Our best chance is to remove the LEECHY and then throw it into a deep-space orbit. Otherwise, Earth would be visited by a very confused team of trained Irkens wondering exactly how their advanced technology got into the hands of a _human_. Especially since the Irken who had possession of it is nowhere to be found."

"And I'm guessing there's no chance of explaining the situation to them." Gaz muttered darkly, clearly unhappy at this situation. This wasn't anyone's fault but her own. And that only infuriated her all the more that she couldn't take it out on anyone else with reason.

"Of course not!" Zim shouted, as if the idea was preposterous.

"Okay, but, back to the original and more important point." Gaz interrupted. "_How long till I get this off_!"

Zim considered this, "I . . .! I do not know." His antenna drooped and he placed a three-fingered hand on his chin, considering this. "Maybe around a week or so. Place your hand out once again, Gaz-human, so my computer can run some more diagnostics."

Gaz huffed but did so. If there was ever a moment she wished she could kill someone, now seemed like a good time. The light did the same display as before, but focused more on the bracelet or, well, LEECHY this time.

"I'm going to need to be doing daily scans on you, troublesome Earth female." Zim continued. "Until my computer can crack whatever pass-code opens this thing I've got to make sure that it doesn't malfunction and turn on you."

"You just said it was harmless!" She shouted, furious now.

"It _is_ harmless." Zim growled, disliking her random mood changes. "Stupid human, I'm making sure it _stays_ harmless."

"Oh," She said, slightly embarrassed now. Gaz hid it well though. "Well . . . fine. And if you call me stupid again I'm going to punch you again."

"Right," Zim rolled his eyes before turning his attention solely to Gaz. "Come here every day after school. Your brother should not know about what's going on here, as undoubtedly he'll be more trouble then help. I'll be ditching to try and study up more on the LEECHY code, but there's really nothing more we can do at the moment but monitor your health."

Gaz eyed him up for a second. He was watching her, waiting, with crossed arms and a cross expression. Finally she said, "Why are you helping me anyways?"

"To be truthful, familiar worm-baby, it is so you don't go to your brother for assistance." Zim replied, indifferently. "Though the Dib-filth hasn't bothered me in some time, you can never be too careful with your sibling. He is far more troublesome then you are, however, I suspect it's simply because you lack interest in my endeavors."

Gaz scowled. "And I would be one of those 'endeavors' now?"

"Basically," Zim agreed, gesturing for her to approach as he hit some more buttons on the computer-looking thing.

Gaz realized she really couldn't be sure, as this was alien technology and she had no idea for sure what anything was. Though she had a natural ability to hit things and get them to work correctly maybe that wouldn't be the greatest idea here. Something popped up from a slot and it looked like a purple watch with a black clock and red lettering. She sensed a theme, glancing at his matching lab interior but didn't say anything. He held it out to her.

"Give me your other wrist." He ordered, and Gaz did, though she really was disliking how he was ordering her around like one of his minions. She gave him a warning look he didn't appear to notice as he clipped it on securely. "That's a device that will send a distress signal directly to my own disguised watch. It, too, has a tracking device that will let me know where you at any time, if needed. Click this button here," he gestured to the dial-changer. "And I'll be there within minutes if not sooner. Pay attention, dirt-child, I won't repeat myself twice." Gaz didn't know why he said this, as she was paying attention. Maybe he just was too used to talking to Gir, who would stare at you without listening. "If something is wrong you click that and I'll pick you up and take you back here. Understand? You should be around your brother or I at all times, if possible. If you're going to be home alone you should come _here_." Zim didn't seem anymore pleased then she did that they would be in such constant contact now. "And this is purely for your safety, human, so you'd do well to follow this advice. If you'd rather be abducted, then be my guest, ignore my warnings and don't come here after school but otherwise, we're going to be seeing an awfully lot of each other."

She nodded, scowling. Zim's expression seemed to match her sentiments. The two glared hatefully at the other, but what Gaz resented the most was that she was actually the one who deserved to be scolded right now. She wondered if Dib would notice her new accessories, whether he'd question her wearing a new watch after having ditched his long ago. She now instead wore a ring with sole communication purposes instead of whatever other tricky things he'd been able to hide in a watch. Gaz only hoped that for once in his life, he decided not to be particularly observant.

After a long expanse of silence that neither them noticed, as they were both thinking far more about the future then what the situation at hand. Finally though, Gaz's thought faded away and she looked directly at Zim instead of zoning out in contemplation.

"I'm going to go home," She stated. "Unless there's something else that needs to be done."

Zim's own eyes snapped up at her and he turned around, "Nope. Just take the elevator little stinky earth-child and you'll be taken back to the ground-base."

"Fine," Gaz replied, gritting her teeth as she headed back towards the cylindrical indent in the floor. She turned and faced Zim as she reached the elevator, feeling the bile rise up in her throat at the thoughts that came with her next words. "See you tomorrow then."

Zim froze and turned slowly as the elevator started, glaring hatefully at her over his shoulder. Gaz matched his glare instantly and kept it until the elevator had raised her out of sight. A moment or two afterwords Zim let out a sigh of relief that she was finally gone, turning back to the screen.

"I swear, computer," He started, grumbling more to himself then the house. "These humans are just _begging_ for an invasion."

"Agreed, sir." His house replied, obediently.

* * *

And so the reluctant agreement to see each other once again is made!

Until next time, readers.


	3. Annoyingly Observent

Gaz gets home. Is anyone else noticing how much is written but how little the story is actually moving forward besides the author?

I'm far too detailing for my own good.

Enjoy. Happy Easter!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
"Annoyingly Observant"**

The walk home went fairly quick. Cars were now on the street and Gaz guessed it was probably around 5 or 6. Realizing she now had a new watch, she glanced down to see that it was 5:18 pm. Sighing at the many questions Dib would probably ask her as to why she was now over 2 hours late from when she usually got home. The thought of her brother made the bracelet on her wrist seem to weight a thousand pounds. It was far too fast when she found herself in front of her house, just standing there, staring at it.

Gaz swore under her breath before pulling her key out from her backpack pocket and slipping into the knob, unlocking the door and entering the house as quickly as possible. Maybe if she escaped up the stairs Dib wouldn't-.

"Gaz? Is that you?" He called from the kitchen.

Slapping her hand to her face, she dragged it down slowly before replying, "Yeah, Dib. Who else would it be?"

Unlike usual, he wasn't laughing at her sarcasm this time. Instead he poked his head out from the kitchen, as if making sure it really was her, before entering the room fully and looking at her with surprise and concern. "Where have you been, Gaz? You've been gone all day!"

Her brow rose, an excuse coming to mind. "Why didn't you just call me?"

"I was making repairs on my watch," He replied, with a frown. "Bullet-proof, water-proof, fire-proof and even survives in a radioactive explosion. But the second a little static electricity touches it, the thing freaks out. But that's not the point, where've you been?"

She had a small mental debate with herself. The best excuse Gaz had was that she was with a friend, but Zim was not her friend. The two of them had only spoken at all so she wouldn't have family involved on his part and so she wouldn't get kidnapped and tortured on her part. But, friends helped each other out of sticky situations. But they definitely didn't hate each other. Did she hate Zim, though? No, she just really detested him in general because he was male and a being other then herself and/or family.

"I was working on a project with . . . an acquaintance," she said, eventually. An acquaintance was the best she could come up with and the best part about her lie was that it wasn't _entirely_ a lie. 'Project' and 'task' weren't really all too different. And the task was just trying to save her life, nothing Dib really needed to worry about.

. . . _Right_.

"Oh, what class?" Dib asked, seeming content. "And who were you with?"

_Damn him!_ "None of your business Dib, why does it matter?"

He flinched at her defensive nature. "Sheesh, Gaz, I was just asking."

She rolled her eyes, dropping her backpack and slipping her hand-held out at the same time (a trick she'd learned from years of practice) and heading towards the stairs. "Whatever. I'm going upstairs. I'll be down for dinner later."

"Okay." Dib called after her, ignorantly. Gaz almost laughed at how easy it was to trick her brother if she didn't feel so bad about it. She had gotten halfway up the stairs when she felt a draft in the house and shivered. She thought nothing of it at first. A moment afterwords Gaz realized, freezing on spot, her jaw dropping in horror-.

"Gaz?" Her brother asked, having picked up her backpack to place it out of the way of the staircase and seeing her abrupt halt. "Something wrong?"

Gaz realized then she had left her jacket to crisp back at the field.

She snapped out of her stupor quickly thought, "Yeah, fine. I just remembered something about the project that I have to do tonight."

Before he could respond she was running up the stairs, her game forgotten as she tossed it carefully on the bed as she reached her room, pacing with irritation as she tried to figure out how to contact Zim through a phone-call instead of a distress signal. Then she paused. Did she _need_ to call Zim? If her sweatshirt had been left there, then it would've burnt up with the ship, right? Plus, the fire-department wouldn't be able to find any clothing traces and even if they did they definitely wouldn't be able to trace it back to her. With a sigh of relief as her heart began to slow back to a normal pace, Gaz flopped onto her bed, kicking her shoes off and picking up her game again. She got into a relaxed position and cleared her mind of the thoughts that now bothered her, allowing herself to get into the game-zone.

An invasion could wait until tomorrow. Right now, she was about to go into a boss-battle and anyone who tried to stop her would be finding themselves on a one-way ticket into the depths of Hell.

* * *

Zim, as previously mentioned, was not going to school.

Gir had come down to remind him to go, as he had an incredibly odd habit of doing, which reminded Zim that the little SIR unit needed to be fixed. For interrupting his cheerful and overenthusiastic reminder he fell to the floor in- what had Gaz called them? -miniature seizures.

After a few minutes of watching his minion Zim eventually picked him up and sent him back to the ground-level of the base, hoping there would be no further interruptions.

The computer had to be watched for any further progress and often he had to input his own codes to bypass the original ones. As an Irken himself Zim had the advantage of knowing the override codes that never changed. Ever. But that was his only advantage and the rest of it would take time. All of his time. When (If) Gaz came back after school then the re-scan might help but it wasn't likely. Really the scans were just for her benefit. But also for his.

After all, if Dib's sister suddenly dropped dead after obtaining an irremovable bracelet the little rat would eventually come back to haunt Zim, just like the old days. Zim shivered at the memories and pushed them aside as he re-entered a code into the system.

"Stupid human," he growled, muttering to himself. "Why couldn't she have just kept her nose out of Zim's business?"

Zim yawned, reminding himself he hadn't slept in about a week or so. Irkens only needed sleep once a week and he wished he'd done it earlier, because now he'd be far too preoccupied with this business and hoping Gir didn't explode. As irritating as Gir was, Zim had grown rather fond of the stupid little robot in his recent ventures.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Zim continued to type and press buttons at an extremely fast speed. If he so much as hit one wrong, he'd have to start all over again but he didn't think about that. Irkens never made mistakes when it came to their own technology.

Well, with Gir as the exception, of course.

* * *

Gaz was at lunch when it happened.

Nothing catastrophic, of course, like the possible invasion but almost as bad.

Dib was ranting again, Gaz ignoring him again, when he cut off mid-sentence to ask, "Where'd you get that bracelet? I don't remember taking you to the mall to get anything like that."

Gaz froze, slipping her finger on the pause button of her game. Her mind raced with answers before she blurted out, "A friend."

_Oh god, kill me now,_ she thought, repressing a groan. Glancing at her brother she saw he was now staring at her in complete and utter shock. It was almost insulting but the surprise was well deserved. Who had ever talked to Gaz without running away crying or in a worse mood then when they had started talking to her? But after almost a full minute of staring Gaz intensified her watching gaze into a full-scale glare.

This snapped him out of it, but he showed no sense of apology on his face as his formerly paralyzed look turned into a focused look. "What friend?'

She scowled, "None of your business, Dib. Go back to your lunch." This was added with a flick of a crumb directly into his face. The thing Gaz also had about herself that defense-class hadn't taught her was a deadly aim with anything you put into her hands.

Dib wiped the crumb off his face but would not be deterred. Instead he leaned at her from across the table. "No, seriously Gaz." And as if someone really had it out for her, Dib's face suddenly became enlightened. "Wait, is this the same person that you were hanging out with yesterday?"

Rolling her eyes and slapping her hand to her face she growled. "Leave it alone, Dib. It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" Dib insisted.

Gaz looked him dead in the eye, hoping her next question would throw him. "Why?"

To her dismay, unfortunately, it did not. "Because I want to know who my little sister is hanging out with!"

Unknown to either of them, the slight elevation of their voices was slowly attracting the attention of some of the people in the lunchroom. By now a couple people were looking but with each word another eye was trained on them.

"I'm not so little that you need to babysit me all the time!" She insisted, putting her game aside completely. A part of her knew that he the questions were all out of concern but as much as she'd love to watch Zim (or anyone) squirm at something _she_ did, getting her brother involved really would just make things worse. He would be anything but helpful and refuse to let Zim help, probably. And then nothing would get done. So Gaz was determined to make her brother mind his own business.

"No, you're not, and I know you can take care of yourself, but if something happens I need to know where I can find you!" Dib shouted back, standing up now.

Gaz, mimicking his actions, tried to put all her irritation into a single look. "Let me make this clear for you, Dib: _Who_ I hang out with will be _your_ business _when_ I _want_ it to be. If I think you need to be involved in my personal life, fine, but right now, I don't! So drop it!"

"If you think that-!" But he cut off, glancing over her shoulder to see that the cafeteria now had their eyes trained on the sibling fight.

It was well known that Gaz ignored Dib on a daily basis while he spoke to her anyways, as if she was listening. But to see them in an actual fight where both parties participated? This would be the talk of the school for the rest of the week! Upon being discovered at staring though, people began turning back to their friends, still watching them through their peripheral vision.

"Let's talk outside." He finally said, slinging his backpack over his shoulders and leaving his lunch. He'd eaten most of it and anyways, he really wasn't hungry anymore.

Gaz scowled but grabbed hers as well as she stormed out of the cafeteria, Dib following. A few people groaned and a few less even tried to follow before Gaz swung the door after her, slamming the stragglers in the face with the door. Dib snickered which was surprising, as he normally disapproved of Gaz's violent outbursts but that was actually pretty funny. He stopped laughing when he recalled the seriousness the situation required and waited until they were in front of the cafeteria, outside, to talk.

"I'm leaving this as a 'none of your business, I'm not going to tell you' kind of situation," She hissed, turning to him. "So what point do you want to leave this on?"

"How about 'I'm going to find out eventually, so you might as well tell me now'?" Dib retorted, his brow rising and his arms crossing.

She scoffed as the bell rang for class. Gaz leaned in towards her brothers face (though he was a good few inches taller then her) and smirked, "Yeah right, Dib. Just try following me and you'll find yourself at the bottom of a well in New Jersey."

With these words she walked inside, back to the classes she despised.

Dib scowled after her, but eventually smirked as well. "We'll see about that, Gaz."

* * *

So here Gaz was after school, passing a television store on her way to Zim's house. She had ditched class about five minutes early, to avoid walking home with Dib and getting a head-start on him. That was probably all she'd need to keep him off her trail as he'd wait for her to leave and it would probably be a while before he realized she'd already left, by which time she'd already be at Zim's house or walking home from it.

"Stupid brother," she muttered.

"_A tremendous fire on the outskirts of the park with only a few leads_."

She froze and whirled around, back towards where the news station was playing to tempt onlookers into coming into the television store. Gaz went back to where the feed was playing, watching the rather bored newscaster was staring blankly at the screen as he spoke about the flames. It broke into an apparently LIVE broadcast of the firefighters who were just extinguishing the last of the flames that had raged all night. It was funny almost, how no one had really talked about it at school or anything. Normally things like that were the talk of the class periods.

An image of Dr. Membrane appeared, explaining the fires as 'a dry-heat problem' and speaking about ways to make the underbrush have a natural rebellion towards sun-rays that would continue photosynthesis but expel fires. Gaz smiled a little, only understanding bits and pieces of the science before it switched back to the news reporter. This was the actual part she'd been waiting for, but it was met with relief. The suspects were long-time arsonists with a habit of trying to burn down public areas but she definitely wasn't mentioned. And jacket fibers weren't either.

With a new calm, surprised at how on edge she'd felt without noticing, Gaz continued her walk to Zim's house.

A trashcan fell over behind her, followed by a swear, as she saw two adults (one rather scrawny, she noted, with an inner smirk), both in black, one of which was on the floor and the other attempting to help him up quickly. When they were both on their feet, they realized they now had her attention.

"Give us all your money, kid!" The first, who hadn't fallen, warned in a voice that didn't seem to have ever hit puberty.

Gaz looked at him with a raised brow, "You're kidding right?"

"No!" The small, round one piped up in a voice that was almost as bad as the first. He pointed a sausage finger at her in warning. "We're serious! Hand over the bills, little girl, or else!"

"Or else what?" She demanded in a tone that enunciated articulation that seemed to demean them without really doing anything. It was a strategy Gaz had learned long ago when walking down this street, as many people tried first robberies on this street. Nobody really knew why, but Gaz had been met with these situations on a couple occasions. Of course Dib had been with her then but if these were the only two she had to worry about she could more then handle them herself.

"We'll, um," The tall one paused, looking at his partner for reassurance.

"We'll beat you up!" He threatened, apparently pleased with himself.

"Mm, right." Gaz, really not in the mood for a fight, reached into her pocket and held out a couple of dollars. She had twenties in her backpack, but they really didn't need to know that did they? "Here, this is all I've got. Can I go now?"

"I don't know," The fat one eyed her up, having gained confidence in her pittance hand-out. "You're awfully pretty. Maybe we aren't quite done with-"

"Why are you wearing black in the daytime?" She interrupted, hoping to distract them as she curled her hand back into a fist over the money. This obviously displeased the fat one but the tall one considered the question. "Clothes like that normally work for night but in the afternoon? You're kind of just asking to get pulled over."

"Cause the masks make us look cool," The tall one replied, also pleased with himself.

That was until the other one elbowed him, glaring at him before turning to Gaz with a harsher scowl. "You're awfully mouthy. And we don't like that. So you're coming with us!"

This was met with an abrupt grab at her wrist, where her watch was. Gaz hissed in fury as she heard the button on the watch make a beeping noise, but the men didn't seem to notice the sound so much as they noticed her sudden irritation.

* * *

Zim looked up as the alarm went off, his eyes widening in horror.

"It's the invasion!" He shouted, pausing the encryptor. It would only work for a few hours but that was hardly important if the Irken Retrieval Team had already come for Gaz. "How did they get into Earth's orbit without my notice? Computer! Take me to my vessel at once!"

Obeying, Zim was taken to the roof and his Cruiser. He hopped in at once, hitting the button that would cloak him to prying eyes. Matters would only be made worse when the Irkens took over but for now they had to think there was no assistance for the little mud-female he was going to have to rescue.

"Stupid, vile little maggot girl!" He shouted as he shot off into the sky, his roof closing behind him.

And once again, nobody noticed a thing*.

* * *

"Boys!" The tall one squeaked. "H-Help!"

Suddenly there were about a dozen or so more people coming out of the most random hiding spaces, but in far more casual clothes then these. That probably explained why the onlookers hadn't called the police but Gaz wasn't thinking about that. Instead, she looked dead in the eyes of the first and kicked him in the crotch, hard. She realized two things: one, Zim was coming and he hadn't told her how to cancel a transmission; two, she was outnumbered and these guys didn't look quite as oblivious as the first two; and third, if Zim came to get her in the middle of a city, there was bound to be more trouble then was necessary.

So, overall, she was going to need to get somewhere more . . . private. And she was pretty sure these guys wouldn't object to it.

Having freed herself already, Gaz was taking off into the first ally she was that would, of course (and Gaz almost gagged at the irony of it) lead back into the forest. She wondered if it had reached all the way out here until she heard her pursuers footsteps and ran harder, desperately trying to get as far away from civilization as possible. Gaz heard some of them laughing, as if they thought that she was running from fear. They probably knew where this was going, picking that mug spot in case they tried to run. But Gaz was actually thankful for the planning ahead they'd done.

_You know it's bad when the victim is glad you've planned the way you did,_ Gaz thought, almost laughing as she took the corner that would lead into the woods instead of more city. She could've sworn she almost heard cheering from behind her. What she was sure she heard though was, "I call firsts!"

She regretted not having kicked the fat one harder.

Being a rather quick runner Gaz found herself well ahead of the men but she slowed a little, so as not to lose them. The last thing she wanted was for her explanation at the alarm going off disappearing before Zim got here. Also, she was looking forward to the fight now that she had her adrenaline going, having dropped her money back on the sidewalk. Gaz wondered if any of them had thought to pick it up as that was the _only_ thing they would be getting out of her.

When Gaz started to smell charred remains in the distance, Gaz skidded to a halt and threw her backpack off. She'd stopped strategically in a clearing, surrounding by trees to keep the fight and the oncoming spaceship hidden. She began rolling her shoulders a little to prepare for the fight. Even when she'd slowed, Gaz still found herself with some time to spare before they reached her. She was almost positive that had she wanted to, she could've outrun them but now she was in a bad mood. They were going to pay for it.

The oncoming 14 or so slowed, catching their breaths as she finally caught hers. Gaz was glad she'd decided to wear pants today instead of a skirt again. Her jeans were skinny but they allowed a surprising amount of movement. Her shirt was sleeveless and dark purple. Her skull necklace pressed against her neck and she cracked her knuckles through her fingerless black gloves that reached a few inches away from her elbows.

All in all, looking up at her with her uncaring expression and tough exterior, a few of the men began to feel uneasy about attacking her. But the chubby one, who had originally threatened her pointed a finger and wheezed out, "Get her!"

This sudden outburst seemed to fill them with bravado and they charged at her. Gaz kept herself on her heels until one was in range before using her adrenaline to spin around. The momentum of the kick caused two of them to fall to their backsides, surprised and winded, having been caught off guard.

Someone threw a punch at her, which she ducked away from. She got clipped by it on her shoulder though and stumbled but Gaz turned back around with a new reason to be angry and realized she was now in the middle of the clearing that had become an arena. The two men were now being assisted by two other men, which left ten, for the moment. Seeing her stumble she was charged at again with another punch but she successfully dodged this one fully, dropping to the ground and kicking her legs out from underneath them. The man hit the ground hard, falling funny on his knee. She smirked as a crunch was heard and jumped back to her feet to her next opponent.

This seemed to be her downfall.

At her arrogance she did not notice the two coming up behind her, who gripped her forearms tightly and held her restrained. She kicked her legs up in the air but to no avail. Tugging at her arms only made her shoulders sore and she wasn't gaining any slipping room so she stopped. Her head bowed at the angle they were holding her in. When she saw two rather dirty shoes she looked up to see the fat man once again. She glared at him, furiously.

"There ya are, little brat." He laughed, wiping the sweat from the run off his forehead. "Now we'll put you in your place!"

This set Gaz off once again and with a growl, she kicked her leg up, hard and high, nailing him in the jaw. He stumbled onto his backside and she grinned with a satisfied smirk before moving to stomp her foot on one of them holding her. But before she could do this she was suddenly thrown backwards, into a tree. This knocked the wind out of her and she grunted, trying to regain control of her breathing.

"Not so fun, is it!" Someone shouted but she couldn't and therefor didn't answer. Not that she really had anything to say anyways.

"That's enough out of you!" The man grunted, getting off the ground with a bloody mouth. She wondered what she'd cut but didn't put too much effort into it as she almost had control over her body now. But she wouldn't have time, she realized, as he approached her with a fist reared back.

And then, as if trying to be as over-dramatic as possible, she heard him over what sounded like a speakerphone.

"Filthy, ugly little pig-smellies!" It said, apparently only a little irritated. "Refrain from further abuse of the Gaz-human or face the wrath of ZIM!"

"Who the hell-?" One of them demanded, looking around.

And then suddenly the ship was there, appearing out of nowhere, above them, in a green light. Gaz rolled her eyes, struggling to get to her feet as the men cried out in surprise. And though he was probably saving her, Gaz looked up at the landing spacecraft and shouted, sarcastically, "Yeah, cause I've always found you _so_ terrifying, Zim!"

"Silence, rebellious, troublesome little earth-child!" Zim snapped back, through whatever speaker he was using as he glared at her through the window. "Zim is saving your worthless hide, apparently."

"Who the hell are you!" One of the men demanded, aiming a knife he retrieved from his pocket at Zim, who looked back at the man in disbelief.

Zim, surprisingly (to Gaz), was wearing his disguise. And even though he had just come down from the sky in a no-longer invisible hovercraft, apparently the disguise still worked. The hood of the craft popped up, as did Zim, placing his fists dramatically on his hips and shouted down at them, "I am the Almighty Zim! Cower before my power you primitive creatures!"

"It's a science-nerd!" Someone shouted. "Get him!"

"_Science nerd_?" Zim demanded, furious. Suddenly from his PAK sprouted various robotic legs, pushing him even higher above the men. "I will show **you** who is the '_nerd_', whatever that may be!"

Gaz slapped her hand to her face before approaching the man with the knife from behind, now regaining her composure completely and tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned she landed a solid punch to his face, sending him sprawling on the floor, half-unconscious. The fight broke out once again but as a few raced towards Gaz, Zim picked them up by the foot with his robotic leg and swung them around a few times before sending them flying farther into the forest. A few sensible men tried to run but Gaz apprehended one by tripping him, hard, and he fell flat with a loud and painful sounding thump. He lay unmoving and the other was dispatched by Zim, who seemed to enjoy flailing them in the air before somehow pounding them back into the ground. Within a seconds the only one left was the fat man, the skinny one having been one of those tossed into the field.

She was about to grind his face into the ground but Zim stopped her, placing a leg in her path before moving to tower over him with a grin so terrifying even Gaz was slightly impressed, but only a little. The man, however, cowered and screamed, begging for his life. Zim picked him up slowly, with two legs, by the collar of his shirt and brought him eye-level with Zim for a few seconds as the alien in disguise examined him carefully.

"You, insolent little fat man, shall never be seen again," He said kindly, and then with a whiplash-like movement he tossed him, like the others, but at with a force and speed that remained unmatched by even the comic-book superheroes. Gaz watched him soar, screaming, until he landed. A small mushroom cloud of dirt appeared through the trees in the distance and her adrenaline high began to diminish.

It was then Gaz fell to her knees, surprised at how much her ribs _actually_ hurt. And her arms were probably going to be bruised. Her legs were killing her from the run, even though it had seemed so easy during the chase. Gaz stared at the floor, really recovering for a moment this time, until black shoes appeared in her line of vision. Looking up, she saw Zim looking down at her, extra legs retracted, with narrowed eyes. She couldn't match the gaze, only giving her usual look of discontentment.

"Is the Gaz-human alright?" He questioned, somewhat bitterly.

She waited a few seconds before pushing herself to her feet, avoiding the question. "I'll be fine."

He grunted but otherwise didn't object. "Come. I'll take you to my base again, if that's where you intended on going."

"It was," Gaz replied, going to grab her backpack. "Thanks, by the way."

Zim shot her another irritated look. "I thought the Irkens had come."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who pushed it." She defended. "That fat one did, the one you tossed. He grabbed my wrist and pushed the watch button and I didn't know how to turn it off, or I wouldn't have led them out here."

"What does the tracking device and seclusion have to do with anything?" Zim demanded, hopping in the craft that had never closed. His face wrinkled up in disgust. "By the way, worm-baby, you stink more then usual."

She flipped him off but she doubted he knew what it meant. However, he seemed to understand an insult in her movements and scowled further. "It's called 'perspiration', Zim. It happens after and during some strenuous activity."

"It's disgusting." Zim amended, leaning a bit away from her as she got in the seat beside him. As the lid shut he hit some button that got wind going inside, like an air-purifier. Gaz rolled her eyes but was glad he'd at least shut up about how she smelled. "Ah, much better. Now, to the base!"

Gaz sighed at his dramatization but let him have it. She had, after all, just probably been saved by the idiot. Not that she was going to let him hold that over her head by letting him know that. She wondered what Dib was doing as they headed off towards his house.

"My brothers been asking questions." She said after a few minutes inside with him, staring out the window boredly and seeing just how far the fire had actually spread. "He's going to start following me home from now on to see where I'm running off to. Also, he noticed my new 'accessory'. Oddly though, not the watch."

He glanced at her, "And what'd you say?"

"That it was none of his business who had given me what or where I was going. But he didn't buy it." She sighed.

Zim was silent a moment, driving and contemplating. Finally he said, "I suppose it would be easier to tell another lie then the truth, then."

"No duh," She snapped. "I don't _have_ another reasonable or explanatory lie, though."

Again there was a pause from him before Zim groaned. And, as if the very words were painful to him, he hissed, "Tell . . . the Dibstink . . . that you and I are . . . _friends_."

Gaz whipped her head around to him in shock and alarm. "_**What**_!"

* * *

*score one fore Earth's attention span. -_-

So yes, again, I make a giant chapter from less then a days worth of time in the story. Really irritating to me.

The next chapter will be the finished car-ride, Dib's discovery that Gaz isn't there, probably Gaz announcing she and Zim are friends in some way that's far more overdone and crud then necessary and MAYBE something else. I don't know yet I haven't planned that far ahead. It'll probably involve Gir and cupcakes.

Poisonous cupcakes, of course.

Till next time little pig-smellies.


	4. Bad Day For Dib

Poor Dib. Worst day every when your sister is suddenly all chummy with your former arch-nemesis.

Yay for poisonous cupcakes (2 Chapters from now)!

**"No need to sugarcoat it**  
**I got it and you know it**  
**All of the pieces with it**  
**M-M-Momma told me don't**  
**Take candy from strangers**  
**Candy from strangers**  
**(Hey girl, come and get some)**  
**Candy from a stranger"**

-Candy From Strangers, Britney Spears.

Why do I choose this song as the quote? Because I thought that it could be Gaz's class song. But you never know, it's up to your own personal imagination choices.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
"Bad Day For Dib"**

Gaz couldn't believe she was letting him do this.

"You better hope he doesn't have an alien-trained shot gun or something." She warned, feeling as if this got the point across.

Having realized that in her damaged state the computer would get a false readout on her, Zim had turned the craft around and was now taking her back home.

Zim scoffed. "Your **_filthy_** big brother does not scare me, Gaz-human."

He had also decided that now would be the opportune moment to introduce their new friendship to Dib. Gaz had a nagging suspicion that he was doing this just to annoy both of them and was itching to maim him if he hadn't just saved her life, possibly, though she was stubbornly sticking to the idea she probably could've handled the situation herself one way or another.

"Well maybe you should be," she challenged, looking at him for once instead of the things below them. "Dib may not be Grade-A material, but he's gotten smarter since the last time you to had a spat or whatever."

Gaz had fixed her appearance back to normal, slipping on her sweatshirt just in case any bruises on her arms started showing up beforehand. She was pale and didn't bruise easily but still, you never knew. She was still pretty sore.

"And you think Zim has not bettered himself as well?" Zim snapped back, also shooting her a look before turning his attention back to the things in front of them.

Gaz smirked mockingly and saw him tense slightly, even though he wasn't watching her. She fought to keep her arrogance from showing further on her face. "I was under the impression you thought you were already perfect."

Zim contemplated this a moment before shooting her a triumphant grin, having apparently reach a good answer to her cynical question. "Zim is always in top condition, adapting to any challenge. Thus, the filthy, arrogant Dib-stink does not bother me!"

She groaned upon seeing her house as Zim banked a turn. "That's because you don't have to live with him."

Laughing at her dismay, Zim hit a button and the structure of the ship began to change. She scowled viciously at him but he taunted her by laughing harder. Gaz was getting ready to punch him when he got out of the car- wait, car? She looked at the structure and was surprised to see that it had changed on to outside and slightly on the inside, the hood no longer being the exit. Upon realizing this her side-door opened, courtesy of the mocking alien. Gaz growled at him, getting out as the door to her house burst open. She put on her best surprised face then, erasing her irritation from her expression only.

_Friends want attempt to kill each other_, she reminded herself. _They hate each other **secretly**._

"Gaz, where have you been! I went-!" He froze as Zim turned, facing Dib with an innocent expression and folding his arms behind his back as he stared him down without challenge in a way that made Gaz want to kill him all the more. "Z-Zim? What are you doing with my sister!"

Zim gave him a look that mocked his intelligence. "What does it look like, Dib-monkey? I am dropping your sister off. What else would Zim be doing?"

"I know _that_." Dib began, angrily. "I-."

"If you knew, why did you ask?" Zim interrupted, angrily. Though Gaz had no idea why, watching this with confusion that was shown through a raised brow. "That was a stupid thing to do, filthy little earth pig!"

"I _meant_," Dib shouted back, his hands curling into fists. "_Why_ are you dropping my sister off?"

"We finished the project," Gaz replied, "So I had Zim take me home. You wanted to know who I was hanging out with, so here he is."

Dib's jaw dropped. "You were hanging out with _Zim_? **_He's_** the one that gave you that bracelet!"

Zim shrugged, lying easily in a way that was almost impressive to Gaz. "A trinket that Gir brought home. When I found I had no use for it, I gave it to your sister."

"Wait, so the project is done?" Dib asked, looking between the two of them suspiciously. "So then you won't need to be going over there anymore, right?"

"Well, I don't know, I'm growing awfully fond of Gir." Gaz replied with a smirk. Dib scowled at her sarcasm and she rolled her eyes. "And no, I will need to be going back every day after school. I said the project was done, but the essay part we still need to work on. So I'll be going to his house every day instead of sitting at home and avoiding homework and you."

"But-!"

Gaz turned away from Dib, getting her backpack from the car. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Zim."

Zim nodded, ignoring the protests of Dib as he shouted at the two of them. He lowered his voice, to keep Dib from hearing. "If you don't mind though, Gaz-human, I'd prefer to walk you to Zim's base myself, in the attempt to avoid another incident such as the one today where I am under the impression the Irkens have slipped past my surveillance when the reality is you're only about to be mugged."

Gaz, thankful she had her back to her brother, shot him a hateful look before pulling her things over her shoulder and slamming the door shut, hoping maybe something would break. But nothing did and Zim turned away from her. She spotted a smirk just before he got in the car calling, "See you tomorrow then, Gaz-human!"

Immediately Gaz knew this was done to purposefully annoy her brother and therefor further annoy her in a childish attempt to remind her that they weren't, in fact, friends. And also a possible form of revenge for having him come all the way out into the woods, prepared to rescue her from an invasion only to find a dozen or so_ humans_ were the real threat. During the car ride, before realizing their computer error, Zim had told her that if she clicked the button again, the signal would cancel itself out and no matter how many times she clicked it the second would always cancel the first out. Also, to use the watch as a phone for question purposes, she had to turn the button once clockwise and twice counterclockwise. If he didn't answer a message would be left and he'd contact her back later.

At his childish display, though, Gaz returned with one of her own, smiling sweetly at him through his windshield and showing him a lovely display of her middle finger. And though she was almost positive he still didn't know what it meant his smile wiped completely off his face and as his car began to lift in the air again, turning invisible as it did so. Gaz turned away from him, putting her hand down and heading inside.

Dib looked between where Zim had disappeared and then back to where Gaz was. Zim was gone, so that left Gaz as his only option.

"Gaz!" He shouted, following and slamming the door behind her. "We're going to talk about this! This is _Zim_ you're hanging out with, my former arch-nemesis who tried to take over the world on multiple occasions!"

"And your Dib, the insane teenager who thinks I give a crap." Gaz retorted, dropping her backpack on the floor in front of the now shut door and snagging her hand-held, stretching her limbs a little. She would probably be applying Icy-Hot or whatever to get that ache to let up a little. Once again a part of her was reminded that if it hadn't been for Zim it could've been a lot worse.

"You can't do this, Gaz!"

She froze, having been right in front of the stairs before turning back to him angrily. "Do what, Dib? I'm not doing anything. Seriously, stop being so melodramatic about this. You wanted to know where I'm going and now you know, you spent practically most of your childhood camping out on the guys lawn. I answered your questions: you don't get anymore!" And Gaz turned, storming up the stairs now.

Dib huffed and crossed his arms, pouting as he moved the backpack onto the coffee table in the family room like always. He severely wished with all his heart that this wasn't happening and this was just a dream. That his secluded sister was not getting along with the one person he'd rather she stay away from. Picking up her backpack though he noticed a considerably amount of dirt-dust on the bottom of it. Confused, he wiped it off, looking at it on his hand and smelling it. It smelled kind of like ashes . . .

"Gaz . . .?" He called, but trailed off and shook his head. Between her, Zim, and a project it was likely something had exploded before they'd finished it or whatever. It made Dib a little sick to think that his sister had probably been fairly close to some form of explosion thanks to this infuriating alien. Who knows what kind of trouble the two of them could cook up together?

The thought made the room spin and Dib had to sit down.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Gaz was playing one-handed on her hand-held.

When she had requested to just lay both of her arms on the table to play, Zim had retorted with such an argument that someone such as she could not refuse the challenge to play as she did now.

"If you're so good at that infectious little game of yours, play with only one hand," He'd snapped after hearing her argue with him for five minutes. But five minutes arguing with Gaz felt like hours to him.

And so now she was defeating flamings pigs with only one hand, the other twitching in ghost movements every once in a while. Zim almost ordered her to keep it still but decided against it, figuring that would only make her more flustered and therefor make the situation worse.

"My computer is telling me your sore, but otherwise healthy." Zim amended. He shot her a mocking smile. "A fairly interesting project then, isn't it, Gaz-human?"

She scoffed, pausing the game. "Can I remove my hand now?"

"Yes," Zim replied, without anything to do now. The computer was running the renewed codes.

"So what's the status on freeing my wrist?" She asked, looking at him.

He seemed pleased with himself, his ego inflating further if that was possible. "With any luck I'll have it returned to a _real_ Irken within two weeks."

"My bad I'm not an alien," Gaz retorted, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and starting to stand up until she was tackled gently around the waist by a small giggling object. She rolled her eyes, cursing whatever God was in charge of irony. She had said she liked Gir to Dib but now it seemed to be the other way around.

"Where ya going, scary lady?" He asked, looking up at her with concern. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Actually, yes, I am." She replied, peeling him off of her and setting him back on the floor as she stood. "I've got dance class and Dib is insisting on driving me."

"The Gaz-human takes dance class?" Zim asked in disbelief, scoffing.

Gaz shot him a glare, "Yes. I've got to do something to keep me in shape so the next time I get robbed I don't have to have _you_ come and get me."

Zim matched her look, "Don't count on it."

"I don't, so that's why I go," she finished, getting back to the original point only to see Gir staring up at her in awe. "What?"

"CAN I GO WITH YEW?" He shouted, making Gaz flinch and Zim's jaw drop.

"Uh-," she started, not quite sure how to react to that.

Zim answered for him, "Absolutely not! Zim will not have his minion running of to such remedial and unimportant learning such as this 'dance class'!"

"Aw, but please, Master?" Gir begged, looking at him with such a pleading expression. Zim began to twitch a little. "Just this once! I promise!"

Gaz sighed, "I really don't care. He can go so long as he's quiet."

"An impossible task for Gir," Zim said, shaking his head at Gir sternly. "No, you cannot go."

Gir's eyes began to water, which was fascinating to Gaz but something Zim had seen far too many times. Zim sighed and grabbed the SIR unit, holding him over his shoulder by the leg and gesturing for Gaz to leave. She nodded, watching them warily before leaving. Her ring began to vibrate and she flipped it open, the holograph of her brother appearing in front of her face.

"I took the liberty of-." He began.

She interrupted, finishing his sentence with a well-aimed guess. "Coming to get me at Zim's house? I figured. I'll be outside in a second."

"Alright," Dib was sulking and she did her best not to roll her eyes at his immaturity. "But hurry up."

"Fine," Gaz snapped, shutting the ring shut and glancing at where Zim still watched her before heading up the elevator and disappearing.

As soon as she was out of sight Zim dropped Gir onto the controls, like it was a counter. "You cannot go with the Gaz creature. _However_, I, too, am also curious as to what exactly she does at this class. So we shall follow her with our satellite and watch. Is that satisfactory to you?"

Gir squealed joyfully and that was answer enough. Zim smirked a bit and turned away, hands folded soldier-like behind his back as he did so, feet almost kicking in the air with each step he took of his over-dramatic walk. "Computer, find where the Gaz creature is."

Meanwhile, whilst Zim was stalking Gaz via satellite, she was in her own world of gaming as her brother drove her to class. She could feel, even through that film that kept them separated in every way but physical distance, his desperation to say something. To ask something. To know what was going on.

Finally, he blurted out, "What makes you hang out with Zim, anyways?"

She paused her game, having prepared for this and looked up at him solidly. "What do you mean?"

"The only people you can stand are me, Dad, and the people in your dance class only because they don't talk to you." Dib stated, keeping his eyes on the road. He was a very "safe" driver and always had both hands on the wheel, following the rules. When Gaz learned to drive she knew she'd be good at it, better then him, and be less careful. But that was later and this was now, and Dib always did things by the rulebook.

"So?" She pressed, knowing where his point was going. "I can add people- beings," she corrected, seeing his mouth frown in protest at the mention of Zim being in any way human. "To the list of things that I can stand to be around. He's not _so_ bad, once you get used to how weirdly his mind works."

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, genuinely curious now. As a child, stalking Zim had proved to be little help to finding the way his mind truly worked in any way but cruel and fiendish. He had never really looked past the exterior of an Invader and now that he wasn't he wanted to know a little about the person he had claimed to hate.

Gaz gave him a look though, as if reading his mind. "This isn't for you to study, Dib. Zim's not an Invader anymore. Let it go."

"I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted, defensively, frowning again. Then he smirked, teasing her now. "I'm just curious as to what attributes are required for people to be around my little sister."

She scowled at the term but ignored it. "His system of how things function is erratic when you're outside looking in but once you figure it out, it's not so complicated. Even though he's about as regular a situation as someone like himself can be in now, his house still functions like it's an army. A disorganized one but one that has potential hidden somewhere in it."

Dib laughed. "And Zim's troops would be Gir, and that flying moose thing?"

"Minnie-Moose," Gaz corrected, going back to her game as she spoke to him. "And his house as well, but yes. Zim would be the leader."

"Hm," Dib shook his head. "My sister starting to get all chummy with the alien kid. What are the odds?"

Gaz smirked to herself, extremely aware that while what she had said was true, that didn't mean it was true for her. She disliked Zim's pushiness and he his leadership attributes were something to be admired when they weren't directed towards her, which they often were, because she was the 'lower species' who had caused the mess that had forced them to 'hang out together' in them loosest terms. And Gaz truly didn't understand how someone so advanced could also be so dense. It was a odd-defying thing that she could not (and would not) find a way to accept.

"You're bag is in the back, by the way, with your stuff in it." Dib informed her, jerking a thumb towards the backseat. "I didn't touch anything, before you ask."

"Good." Gaz replied, her smile evaporating.

They rode up to the front and Gaz got out, dragging her bag with her.

"See you later, Dib," She said neutrally, waving a little as she headed off.

Dib smiled at her through the rolled down window. "Pick you up in a couple hours, sis."

"Whatever." Gaz shrugged, turning away and listening as he drove off in his car. A few people entering the building glanced her way but didn't say anything, just noting her presence there to keep attendance. And that was just the way she liked it, she reminded herself happily, heading off to the bathrooms to change.

Noticing her enter the female stall Zim immediately zoomed out, shuddering (in disgust) at the idea of watching Gaz undress and redress. He knew very well human males would give almost anything to watch other human females get even mostly naked but the idea was unappealing to him. Gir seemed to notice that the camera's angle had changed.

"What's wrong, master?" He demanded, concerned, though there really wasn't a reason to be.

Zim rolled his crimson eyes, having taken off his disguise now. "I don't know about you, Gir, but Zim has no desire to watch the Dibsister get out of her clothes."

"Oooooh," Gir replied, as if in awe. Glaring at him though, Zim had a nagging suspicion he had no idea what had just been told to him.

It only took a few minutes and when she came out of the stall Gaz wore a purple, semi-loose T-shirt with black exercise shorts. Zim's brow rose inquiringly at the scant clothing. Did this have anything to do with the class, wearing less then usual?

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

* * *

Zim was twitching where he sat, immune to Gir's dance moves (that he was copying from Gaz's classes own routine with a mixture of his own) that were being preformed on top of his head. He was a bit dazed. This dancing that the Gaz-human had learned were very much like the ones on his home planet: a fluidity of movement normally used for the Tallest's entertainment and with the intention of pleasing them in more ways then one. When Zim had been first been assigned to Operation Impending Doom 1, the reward for being one of the best in class had been to see such an event. It had fascinated him and entertained him in ways that had made his squeedily-spooch tingle. Watching the irritating Gaz-human had given him very much of that same feeling.

And realizing she could have this effect on him made him want to vomit.

So he turned his head down (Gir slipping off it with a "Wee!") and made gagging noises, as Irkens could not truly vomit. It was like dry-heaving and after about five minutes of this (with Gir running around the lab all the while) he sat up straight and groaned, leaning into his chair. His antenna drooped and he'd lost a bit of the arrogance in which he'd held himself for the time being but otherwise he was fine.

"Squeak?" Minnie-Moose asked, concerned.

Zim nodded, sitting up straighter and slipping a hand over his antenna to perk them. His energy was now coming back to him. "Yes, I am fine, Minni-Moose. It was only a momentary sign of weakness. It will not happen again."

_Only_, his mind reminded himself, _If I never see that **VILE** creature do this 'dancing' again._

* * *

Ahaha, Zim got horny-ish/not really-ish/sorta cause of Gaz's routine. I left the actual details out so that you all may pick your own song that you find most fitting and imagine a dozen or so girls dancing to it, one being Gaz. It's an all female class so cleanliness isn't exactly practiced here (aka, probably some dirty dancing/sexually alluring moves).

AND POOR DIB. Just kidding. I like picking on Dib, but he'll probably do something heroic in the end. And no, he's not okay with Gaz's new friend, despite how understanding and optimistic he appears to be.

Till next time.


	5. Testing Unfriendly Waters

So, Zim and Gaz's friendship has been taken to new levels now that Zim has seen Gaz all sexy and such, right?

Nope. As much as an ass as ever, if not more to prove how much he hates her.

On to greatness! Also, ignore my fucked up sense of time.

**_"You know, you must be really good at being an asshole, because all this shit just keeps coming from your mouth."  
-Me, yelling at some random kid who was harassing my friend. Felt the witty banter fit for this chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
"Testing Unfriendly Waters"**

"Actually," she corrected, antagonizing him with each word she spoke. "That's why we _don't_ play with fire."

"Fire is the greatest creation mankind knows of!" Zim shrieked back, angrily. Then his tone turned into a sneer. "It's destruction is limitless if not stopped and even then, you pitiful creatures have such a primitive system of stopping it that it's already taken down a large majority of your habitats when you finally manage to do so."

"Can you two NOT?" Dib demanded, far madder then either of them had been. He was positively pissed when Zim had shown up in the morning, stating he was there to 'walk the Gaz-human' to school. He was now sulking as he walked behind them, arms crossed and scowling at them. "Your stupid little banter is going to make me vomit!"

"Please do," Gaz replied back, irritated he'd interrupted the debate and made her forget her scathing comment. "I'm willing for anything to happen to get you to shut up at this point."

Zim threw his head back in his best of laughs. Gaz rolled her eyes at him, hoping he'd break out in a fit of coughs suitable to ruin it. But he did not and looked at Dib with an expression that was practically begging for her brother to punch him. "A fine predicament you are in, **_Dib-monkey_**, when your sister proves to like talk to _me_ more then _you_!"

Gaz snorted, "I'd rather ignore both of you, but you're just so ignorant Zim, I feel I have to prove you wrong. In everything," she added, with a smirk of her own that made his contacted eyes narrow.

"You've proven Zim wrong at **_nothing_**!" He snapped back. "I am still the victor in the war of fire's use!"

"As much as humans destroy their own life supports, most of us are under the impression that we're protecting our world." Gaz snapped back, her brother's irritation with her forgotten. "Fire is the very abstract of the life we think we're preserving. It's only productive thing is a fuel source and even then, it's heat can burn. Ever hear of the saying 'Don't play with fire'? With all the use of fire, humans are still afraid of it. Fire is _bad_ here."

"**_Ha_**! Typical inferior race, fearing something with such use, such _promise_." He hissed, clenching his hands in front of his chest in appreciation and lust for the flame. Then he relaxed his hands, using his patronizing look once again. "I question your motives in trying to prove me wrong so much, Gaz-human. Just accept my superiority and stop trying to fight it."

"It's because you _are_ wrong," Gaz retorted, pushing a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. "And don't flatter yourself, I'll jump at any opportunity to abuse someone's way of thinking and send them crashing back down to reality."

"How very petulant of you," Zim muttered when they both looked up to see they had by now reached their destination.

Gaz was relieved, not having to deal with Dib or Zim anymore. She turned to Zim to finish their conversation with a snide remark, stepping up the stairs, when she turned and saw he was not next to her. She looked back and saw he was starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, surprised and confused, placing her hands on her hips.

Zim stopped and turned halfway, surprised also that she would care about where he was going. But he shoved the feeling quickly aside, refusing to look at her and remember the feeling he'd gotten when watching her at dance class yesterday. There was too much conflict with that and he refused to think about that when in her presence.

"Back to Zim's base?" He replied, though it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"You walked me all the way here just to walk back by yourself?" She demanded, walking back down the stairs. They'd attracted a few pairs of eyes, the two freaks of the school (that weren't related) speaking to each other but they quickly became disinterested with a few scathing looks from Zim.

He crossed his arms expectantly, waiting to answer until she was only a few inches away from him. Zim blinked rapidly a few moments, dispelling images of the dance she'd performed yesterday that had done such odd things to him, the tingles radiating through his body-. He froze, shuddering a little. Zim would not let her have that advantage over him. A primitive form such as her would not know what to do with him, and the power he could give. No. Zim would leave that alone.

Gaz, on the other hand, was only thinking about how irritating it was that he was a few inches taller then her eye level, forcing her to incline her head upwards ever so slightly. She was tempted to punch him in the stomach to make him below eye-level but he hadn't done anything. Yet. Gaz was all for violence but it had to at least have some sort of reason, however small. She waited a few seconds for his answer, wondering why he looked so guarded all of the sudden.

"_Well_?" She demanded, eventually, when he hadn't answered her.

Zim suddenly let out a growl, startling Gaz. "It's for your own safety, primitive little scum. Just get to class and try not to cause Zim any more trouble."

Gaz would've punched him then, if she hadn't been so caught off guard by how venomous his words were. What had she done to make him so pissed off all of the sudden? Her eyes narrowed in disgust. "What's your problem, Zim? I was just asking why you bothered!"

"Zim need not answer you!" He shouted back with finality. He then spun around on his heel, storming away from her and down the street as quickly as possible. Gaz let out an irritated shriek and turned away from him as well, into the hallways of the school.

And thus, Dib, hiding in the shadows the stairs, scowled after Zim. Maybe he could talk some sense into Gaz and she wouldn't go to Zim's house after school today.

At lunch time when he suggested this though, he suddenly found himself in a trash can.

"I'll take that as a no," he groaned, falling back down as someone tossed a milk carton inside.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly for Gaz, who had calmed by now, no longer stewing about today's earlier events with her idiotic alien helper. Just because he was saving her life did not mean that she had to like him, she reasoned, picking up her bag as the final bell rang, excusing them from the rest of the day.

She expected to be walking most of the way to Zim's house with Dib, but now that he was in the nurse's office and Zim was being irrationally mad at her, Gaz figured she'd be going by herself. So when she walked outside and saw Zim watching a dog-disguised Gir running around in a circle screaming about one thing or another, held on a leash to keep him from running off, Gaz was actually pretty surprised.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, in a monotonous way.

Zim looked up at her and Gir squealed, running towards her only to be jerked backwards by the leash. He gave the dog a warning look, meant to basically mean 'Keep your hands to yourself'. Gaz appreciated this as she really didn't feel like getting electrocuted.

"You are awfully concerned about my whereabouts," Zim retorted with a slightly antagonizing look. But he quickly wiped it away. "Nonetheless, Zim has come to walk you to my base, as previously promised."

"I didn't think you'd show." She admitted, raking her fingers through her hair to get the tangles out. Gaz noticed Zim stiffened a little bit. "What?"

"Nothing," Zim replied at once, ending that subject.

Her brow rose, "O . . . kay?"

Gir suddenly recaptured their attention, escaping them from an awkward silence. "Can I hold your hand?"

Gaz looked at the little green clothed thing in disgust. "No . . . _Never._"

He looked on at her in such a pitiful state, tears starting to form in his eyes. "B-B-But . . . why not?"

"Because . . ." But Gaz could find no legitimate reason why he could not hold her hand. And Zim was showing no signs of intervention, letting the situation play out for his own personal amusement and genuine curiosity. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Gir squealed and reached his hand up, clenching hers happily in his hand. Zim was completely baffled at how this had come to be. He'd expected Gaz to toss Gir across the street or something (which was why he had tightened his grip on the leash) but instead she was complying to his wishes? This was madness!

"Why are you holding his hand?" He blurted out after they had walked a few seconds.

Gaz looked at him mockingly, defending herself by humiliating him. "What? Do you want to hold my hand too, Zim?"

Zim looked away quickly and did not question her further. Gaz snorted and looked down at Gir, who was looking up at her. "Why did you want to hold my hand, anyways?"

"Pretty lady," Gir replied, as if that was enough of an answer, skipping as he walked.

Zim nearly choked on his own tongue, resisting the urge to stare at his dog. Instead he chose to ignore them, letting the situation play out as if he was oblivious to what was going on beside him, between his minion and the frightening (but fascinating) girl beside him. He listened intently.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, warily, glancing up to see that Zim was not paying attention (or so she thought).

Gir giggled, hugging her leg before letting go, none of them breaking a stride in the walk. "Gaz is pretty, even though she's scary. Gaz was first person to dance with me!"

It was then Gaz remembered that day, in the elevator with Gir, from her childhood when he'd refused to do what she asked until she danced with him. She couldn't remember for the life of her what she'd wanted (something to do with Zim and her brother she was sure, though, and something about saving the planet) but it didn't matter. Gir apparently remembered that very fondly.

She groaned, smacking her other hand to her forehead as she remembered that day. Gir apparently did not notice her unhappiness and was as cheerful as ever, nagging Zim now about letting him walk them to school as well, so he could see Gaz. Zim just stared at him in disbelief at how much his minion like the female who caused him so much conflict on the inside. He questioned just how much he was getting into by helping her out.

"You know," Gaz said as they reached his house. "This LEECHY thing hasn't been bothering me at all. Are you sure its-?"

"I have no idea." Zim replied, honestly, but in a cryptic and stoic sort of way that surprised Gaz. Zim was normally very arrogant about anything he did, regardless of whether he was failing or not. Why would this be bothering him so much? "But nonetheless, it doesn't hurt to check."

"That I can agree with," she muttered just as her ring began to vibrate. Rolling her eyes she flipped it open, glaring at the hologram of Dib's face. "What, Dib?"

"Gaz, dad just called."

She was listening now, "And?"

And Zim was listening too. His eyes widened as he heard Dib reply, "We're going to be out of town for the next few weeks or so. Something about a new project he's been working on and he's taking us with him where he's going. So get home and pack. The three of us are heading to Australia tomorrow."

Zim snapped the ring shut just before Dib could see their expressions of horror. He wasn't sure why, as he was sure he'd have gotten tons of amusement out of the questions Dib would've asked but they didn't have time for that. They needed a plan. Now.

"I don't . . ." She breathed, grasping at the edges of the situation.

Gir squeezed her hand, "What's wrong, Gaz-lady?"

"Silence Gir," Zim ordered, placing his hand on his chin as he contemplated. "How far away is Australia?"

"It's a whole other continent," She informed him, blankly. Gaz quickly shook it off though, refusing to show any signs of weakness in their situation. "Which means very far. A hell of a plane ride from here."

"And I suppose the Dib-monkey would notice if I kidnapped you for a few hours out of every day," Zim muttered, unhappily.

Gaz made a face he couldn't quite understand. "I would hope so. Most likely."

Zim growled at the irritating little Earth-worm that was causing so much trouble. "Well, no matter what problems your family may have, you do have to be monitored every day."

"How is that going to happen if I'm too far from your lab to get scanned?" Gaz demanded, indifferent now as she placed her hands on her waist (Gir whimpering a little at the loss of her hand). "If Dib doesn't see me there for any period of time he'll come over to your base and raise as much hell as possible. Even if you're not scared of him Zim, you've never dealt with my father. The power he has could wreck everything you have here."

Examining the curve of her hip where the hand was placed, Zim felt another sting of that earlier feeling, the curiosity and disgust mingling to create a conflict that had him wondering who the victor would be. Acting on impulse he slowly picked up her hand only to save himself and flip it over, lifting her hand to come eye-to-steel with the LEECHY. Gaz didn't think anything of it, waiting for the verdict instead.

Slowly though his mouth curved into a sinister smirk, making Gaz wonder just what plan did he have in mind. He chuckled dark and low, making Gaz's brow raise (along with a hair or two, though she'd never admit it). "Oh, don't worry silly little Gaz-human. Dib will see you as much as he wants."

"That sounded more creepy then you realize," Gaz informed him, her hand (having clenched into a fist as soon as Zim had grabbed it) relaxing itself. Zim wasn't going to try anything and if he was, he already had one of her hands. It wasn't like she could do anything but oddly the thought he could overpower her in a few seconds didn't fill her with fear. "But care to explain to me what exactly you're talking about?"

Before Zim could reply though, Gir was suddenly giggling. They both looked down at him.

He had both hands in front of his mouth, ceasing his laughter only a moment. "Ha, Master is holding Lady's hand!"

Zim released her at once before informing her. She did notice, however, that he refused to look at her while saying it.

* * *

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or impressed," Gaz admitted, leaning against the wall, next to where Zim sat.

"You could be b_o-oth_," Gir offered, stressing the 'o' in the word.

Zim scoffed. "Impressed is appropriate, as Zim impresses all who see my genius at work. I fail to understand why you should be insulted, though. It's not as if I have added anything that isn't there already or something like that."

"No, not because of the machine's likeness," She corrected with a shake of her head at the vision the robot was seeing. It was packing her things at the moment, but Zim had sent Minni-Moose to replace them with empty luggage, so Gaz could have her things (shudder*) brought here. "I feel an inkling towards being insulted because Dib hasn't noticed the difference between me and the robot. If you say it's because you're a genius, I'm going to punch you," she added as Zim opened his mouth arrogantly.

He swallowed his sentence, trying for another. "As much praise as you give your brother, however brief, he can be extremely unobservant at times. I've played this trick on him before, when I attempted to use your father's energy device to blow up the world. He did not notice then and he will not notice now!" And then he let out another laugh.

The building of the robot was simple enough to Gaz. Zim had brought her back to his house and into the lab (where they were now) and had her lay on the table to get a full and complete body scan. The image was then remade into a robot that could be controlled. She'd asked how Zim had gotten a copy of Dib and all he had replied though were "cameras". Something told her she didn't want to know, nor did she care and she went with it.

There was a knock at the door. The robot went over to it and opened the door, revealing her brother. "You almost ready, Gaz?"

"Yeah," the actual Gaz replied through a microphone. "But I won't be if you keep bothering me every five minutes. Calm yourself, Dib. Dad's not going to be here for another half and hour or whatever."

"Heh, right," Dib replied awkwardly, rubbing at his neck. He cleared his throat, pulling the collar of his shirt. "Listen, Gaz. I wanted to talk to you about Zim. Seriously talk about it I mean, since I haven't exactly-."

"As much as I hate to admit it," The real Gaz interrupted, rolling her eyes in Zim's direction. "You were right. He's a bit _too_ off for my tastes. Besides, the projects done anyways. There's nothing to worry about, Dib, you can relax now. I'm not going to get my brains sucked out or whatever absurd thing you thought he was going to do to me."

Dib looked surprised before sighing in complete relief. "Oh. Wow, Gaz. You have no idea how-."

"Yeah, yeah, pay it back to me by leaving me alone." Gaz insisted, gesturing for Zim to make the robot slam the door. He grinned at the opportunity and did so, jerking the arm levers and leaving Dib stunned.

"Okay!" He called, from the other side of the door. "I'll just . . . go . . . finish packing, or something. Later Gaz!"

They heard his footsteps as he walked away.

Gaz slapped her forehead to her head, "Again, I am insulted."

Gir was suddenly on Gaz's back, making Zim once again feel wonder at how she did not harm him. In fact, she was smiling ever so slightly (with her brows furrowed in confusion) at the little robot out of his disguise.

"Lady gonna stay in _my_ room? Lady gonna stay in **_MY_ _room_**?"

"Uh, I don't know," Gaz replied, looking over at Zim. "Am I?"

"Gir has no room, so I have no idea what he's talking about," Zim replied. "He doesn't sleep, nor does he need to. Anytime he pretends to though, he does so wherever he is standing, just dropping to the floor. I, also, need little sleep and only do so in the lab. However, since I am aware that humans need sleep every night, the house is redesigning itself to create a well stocked room for you on the first level of the base, as well as a bathroom for yourself with toilet, sink, and shower with your acidic water included." He shuddered at the mention of the liquid that was so venomous to him.

Gaz looked at him with a look Zim did not understand.

"What?" He demanded.

She shook her head, "No one's ever been so considerate to me before. It's . . . weird."

Zim had expected something more like 'pleasant' or 'nice' but weird was acceptable as well. He simply shrugged. "It's for the benefit of myself, in the end."

Sometimes you don't know what you're saying has a whole other meaning to it.

* * *

*IN DISGUST, NOT PLEASURE

I like adding cryptic little things at the end meant to taunt you.

Till next time.


	6. Poisonous In Two Ways

Like promised, tainted food, courtesy of Gir. Some fluff, but Invader Zim style.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
"Poisonous in Two Ways"**

Gaz found she could not fall asleep.

It wasn't that the room was making her uncomfortable. No, if fact, Minni-Moose had dropped her things off long ago and she'd scattered them around the room as needed. There was no window in her room but there was simulation graph on the walls and the roof, able to change to her liking, like animated wallpaper. She had it mimicked to her own room and she kept the curtains drawn normally anyways, so it wasn't like she had any desire to look outside. It was just . . . weird.

This had all started with a walk home, alone. Somehow she managed to blame her brother for not being there, and it was true. Maybe it could've been prevented and she could be in Australia or wherever with her dad and Dib, the guests of some science project or another. Normally Gaz was very clingy about time spent with her father. And her stupidity had ruined the quality time she could've had.

Though, maybe not, she considered optimistically, in a narcissistic way. Her dad normally neglected his children until they needed to be shown to the public. He was constantly busy and though she did love her father he wasn't the best dad in the world.

It was this she was thinking about when she heard a crash from downstairs.

Sitting up in bed, Gaz's brow rose at the muffled giggling from the floor level. She glanced down at what she wearing, a black tank top and gray sweat pants. They clung to her figure but it was enough. And it wasn't like she really had anything to worry about because while she was, ironically, in a house full of males (because she was pretty sure Minnie-Moose and Gir could be considered male), none of them would be particularly interested in how she looked. Except Gir, of course, but he was insane and sort of endearing, if you thought like that.

Unable to fall asleep and honestly not tired, Gaz decided to satisfy her curiosity and got up, throwing the purple covers off as she did so. She raked her fingers through her already combed out hair, pulling down her shirt that had bunched up and wondering through the dark hall to the single light source, the kitchen. Gaz wasn't sneaking around or trying to hide her presence though. If it was a robber, surely Zim would've noticed by now. And if not, she really didn't care one way or another.

When she turned the corner, it was half of what she expected.

She crossed her arms, raising one brow as she shook her head, "What are you doing?"

Gir froze, turning to look at her with wide eyes, like a child caught in an act of mischief. Then his eyes squeezed tight and he grinned, his tongue partially hanging out of his mouth. He squealed and turned back to the oven, showing some tray of shaped, dough looking things. He screeched, delighted, "_**I'm** **making cupcakes**_!"

She flinched at his odd speaking, giving him an uneasy look before shaking his head. "Wow, guess Zim's yelling picked up on you. What kind of cupcakes are you making?" She asked, trying to find some method of entertainment for herself. She walked over to the oven, peering in but not too closely.

"Special kinds," Gir reassured her cheerfully, slamming the oven door shut. "These is gonna be done in four hours!"

Gaz looked at him with confusion. "What kind of cupcakes take four hours to bake?"

"**SPECIAL kinds**!" He screeched back at her, in a manic sort of way. Gaz almost wanted to laugh at his insanity but also wanted to punch him for yelling near her ear again. But something about Gir was so oblivious, yet not in the annoying ignorant way humans had. Something about his true innocence made her unable to harm the little creature.

And she hated it, as usual.

But nonetheless she noticed something unusual about the cupcakes. As she peered at the oven, she noticed the dough was . . . glowing? A green glow, somewhat of a nuclear green color emanating through the oven's exterior. Sighing, Gaz grabbed Gir by the neck and began to drag him out of the room, unconcerned. He squealed at her touch, giggling happily and screaming "Wee!"

She looked down at him as they reached the living room, tossing him in the corner and looking down at him. "How has Zim not woken up to you yet?"

"Oh, Master isn't sleeping," Gir replied, rolling around in the fetal position as he stared up at the roof. "He hasn't slept since Mistress got that shiny bracelet."

Gaz (briefly) deliberated feeling guilt for Zim's onset of insomnia when she realized what implications came with what Gir had said. Her eyes narrowed to a frightening extent and Gir stared at her in wonder, unable to comprehend the fear he should've felt as she gripped him by his neck once more, but in a choking fashion. She was growling and Gir let out a scream of glee and fear mixed into one.

"_**What**_ did you call me!" She hissed, bringing him to eye-level to her, only inches apart from her face.

Gir's eyes were wide and confused. "Mistress?"

"I am _**not**_, in any way, the Mistress here," Gaz informed him in a low, warning tone. Gir listened attentively for once, captivated by fear and wonder. "Got that?"

And for once, Gir understood something was wrong. His fear turned to one of innocent confusion. "But I thought, since you were staying here, you and Master were-."

"We're not," Gaz assured him strongly. "I'm not his Mistress, or yours. I'm Gaz, okay?"

"O-kay, _Gaz_," Gir replied cheerful again, stressing each syllable. He giggled then and squealed out, "I loves you!"

Gaz rolled her eyes, distracted momentarily by the green monkey seeming to stare at them. "I'm sure you do-."

It was at this moment two things happen. The first being in the other room, a loud explosion occurred, thanks to Gir's nuclear cupcakes or whatever they were. However, something far more disturbing and outraging to Gaz also happened. Gir grabbed her cheeks and kissed her on the nose.

"GIR!" The cry came from two stories down, muffled by the floors that separated them.

But Gaz hardly recognized this as she abruptly shoved Gir at arms length, angry and disgusted. "_**What do you think you're doing**_!"

This was the first thing a furious Zim heard as he reached floor level, looking shocked but not entirely unsurprised as he saw the nuclear waste around his kitchen, probably poisonous, should anyone attempt to eat it. He only assumed the intention was it be edible, as the contents were spilling out of the oven. He was searching for the screaming Earth female however and immediately saw her in the other room. Sighing and preparing himself for the worst, Zim stormed into the room.

"What is going on in here?" He demanded of both of them, hands curled into fists at his sides.

It was then Zim finally saw the reaction he'd been expecting. Gaz threw Gir into the wall and he slammed against it, sliding to the floor. When he finally lay face-down on the ground he lifted a hand and shouted a muffled, "I'm okay!"

"I question the reasoning behind that, however inevitable and unexpected it was. Tell Zim why you have abused his useless minion." He requested, the violence setting the part of him that was on edge at ease. Destruction always made him feel content.

"He _**kissed**_ me!" Gaz shrieked, murderous now.

His crimson eyes widened in shock. He definitely had not been expecting that answer. "I, um . . . that . . ." He took a moment of blurting out singular words before snatching Gir from the floor, angry for unknown reasons to himself. "Gir, what have you done with the Earth girl!"

Gir giggled, "I did this!" and then he mimicked the action, gripping Zim's face and planting a kiss on his cheek instead.

Zim let out a shriek and history repeated itself as he was once again slammed, but this time into the floor, "How dare you defile the face of your Master with such _**disgusting**_ displays of affection!"

"You got that right," Gaz muttered, wiping at her nose as if she could remove the action that would haunt her for life. "He's lucky he didn't kiss my mouth, or he would be scraps by now."

Zim gave her a curious look even though he too, was wiping at his skin furiously. "Why does it matter where the act occurs, so long as it did?"

Gaz sighed, truly not wanting to explain human sexual instinct to Zim. "It means more when you kiss someone on the mouth."

"Why?" He pressed, examining her face for any signs of deception.

She scoffed at him. "Your robot . . . toy . . . _**thing**_ just kissed both of us, and what you're concerned about is the concept of what kiss location means to a teenage girl?"

Zim gave a final wipe to his face in a diplomatic manner that made Gaz want to kill him. "I am fully aware of Gir's . . . disabilities, I'll call them. However, and Zim is reluctant to admit this, but . . . I know very little . . . about . . . _kissing_." The last word he coughed, as if it was vile to him, but arguably intriguing.

Gaz glanced at Gir, who was still on the floor. She considered answering and then, when she decided she would, what kind of answer would she give him? A serious one, or one simply to irritate him? But if she irritated him, through her satisfaction of the act, he'd probably be more annoying then usual. Finally, making a decision, she sighed and replied, "Kissing, for humans, when without siblings, is normally an intimate act. Sometimes it's platonic affection but still, kissing is endearment in any form for humans." She crossed her arms, looking at him with raised brows and a slight mocking in a questioning gaze. "That enough information for you?"

But Zim was not embarrassed in the least, which irritated her. He was pondering the information with a hand on his chin, looking down at the floor thoughtfully. "Hmm . . . I believe this is sufficient enough information for Zim to consider." Then he changed the subject, looking up at her and scanning her form. Gaz growled. "Why are you up so early, human? Your kind don't normally rise until long after your primitive sun has."

"Couldn't sleep," Gaz retorted, scoffing. "Is everything about my planet primitive?"

Zim gave her a look. "If I need to answer that, Gaz-human, you are far less advanced than I thought."

She glared at the back-handed compliment. "And what makes me so advanced, Zim?"

He turned his back, looking at her over his shoulder. "You accept your species is doomed to create their own demise. True, your father may give them hope but his life-span is too short to truly make a difference. Unless he can sustain it, as I'm sure he'll try to figure out how to, his existence won't be long enough to help your species. The Dib-monkey is convinced that I would've been this world's demise -which I would've- but it has always been humans. And humans won't accept that. You, however, do, and I respect that you are trying to speed up the inevitable. And you also have not succumbed to the weaker minded of your kind, who become-."

"Crazy with fear," Gaz finished. She shrugged, shrugging off his compliment and the weird feelings that came with being complimented by Zim. Maybe living with the guy was already getting to her but she wouldn't show it. "I don't really see the point. And speaking of point," she added, pronouncing her meaning by pointing her finger. "You might want to clean up your kitchen before it bursts into flames."

Zim immediately whirled around, reminded of the hazardous mess Gir had created. "Computer, fix this house immediately!"

The computer gave a heavy sigh, as if this was burden to him and Gaz watched with curiosity as large, metallic house appeared from different sections of the house, moving to carefully clean up the glowing debris. Gaz walked towards the kitchen, to get a better look when Zim gripped her arm abruptly and rather suddenly, having been looking at a still unmoving Gir only to see her direction from the corner of his eye. His hand had lashed out from instinct and he half-wondered why he did it, but here was, holding on to her arm and giving her a death glare.

Gaz stared at him, shock overriding fury. "What are you-?"

"Tell me, ignorant female: Were you planning on getting vacuumed up and dissolved by my machinery when it recognized you as a foreign material, or was this just an impulsive sort of thing?" Zim interrupted in a serious tone. He released her though, backing away. Something was wrong with him. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get away from her. Why was he feeling this much because of her mistake that could've cost the inferior little speck her life? "You should be careful, Gaz-human. You're not indestructible. Especially not here."

And then he spun around and left without another word, hurrying out of the room, passing harmlessly through the large tubes that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Gaz felt her blood spike when one sniffed at Zim but it quickly turned away. Clutching her arm fearfully now, angry at her own species, she backed up nervously, swallowing the bile and venom that was rising up her throat.

_"You're not indestructible."_

Gaz felt a lump of emotion trying to weasel it's way up and swallowed it, painfully but without notice.

_"Especially not here."_

"Not here . . . Maybe you're right," She muttered, glancing at Gir who was finally sitting up now. "Gir, you're going to do me a favor."

"Okay!" He replied, apparently having forgotten she was the reason he'd ended up on the floor in the first place. Briefly his eyes glowed red as he saluted at her. Her brows raised in question when his lights turned blue again, back to usual. "Watcha want me to do?"

Gaz smirked.

* * *

If there had been a door to shut, Zim would have slammed it. He briefly considered momentarily fixing his house to have a door next to him for the sole purpose of slamming it but that was too impulsive. Far too impulsive for an invader such as himself. So he groaned, his antenna lying flat against his head as he slid to the floor, resting his head on his arms, which were resting on his knees. Something about this infectious Gaz-human was bothering the hell out of him. And he had no idea why.

"Computer!" He barked. "Scan me for infection!"

Through the corners of his eyes he saw the grid pattern running across his body and held completely still, mildly surprised that his computer had started without objection. Maybe it was too distracted by the mess in the kitchen to be such a brat, but it was the least of his concerns for the moment.

He heard a few beeping noises when the computer said, neutrally, "Traces of emotion have been released into your system, sir."

And a _sir_? Awful strange. But Zim ignored it, looking up at the screen that confirmed what the computer had said in his Irken language, which was oddly comforting at the moment. "What are you talking about? The Almighty Zim shows emotion for nothing and no one! What is the meaning of this? What emotion am I supposedly feeling?"

"Reading . . . Correction in Previous Scan: Multiple emotions identified."

Zim growled, furious now. He was feeling not one, but more then one emotion? How dare the computer say such things. "Oh?" He hissed in a sneering tone. "And what am I feeling then, you wretched computer. Identify!"

"Emotions Listed by Percentage: Anger - 43%."

Okay, he could believe that one.

"Protectiveness - 21%."

Zim? Protective? "Oh what!" He shouted out, but the computer continued to tole as if he hadn't spoken.

"Frustration - 15%."

Scowling, Zim leaned back, listening. Also another one he could believed, but he had expected it to be more.

"Affection - 4%."

"Eh?" He asked, confused. Zim was starting to wonder if his computer was malfunctioning. He felt no such thing . . . right? He would know . . . right? It was through this pondering he almost did not hear the last percentage.

"Lust - 17%."

Zim felt himself freeze, completely immobile, his antenna spiking straight up in the air in his shock. It was a deathly quiet before his voice suddenly shrieked out, "**WHAT!**?"

* * *

The lurking figure landed with silence, well hidden in the shadows. There was no chance of it being seen.

The ash surrounding the area confirmed the probability. Whoever had seen what it was searching for had covered it up. That definitely meant someone on the inside _from_ the outside, as it didn't believe in luck. "Figures we'd stumble into a mess like this."

It headed over to where the ash piled minutely larger, thanks to those penetrating eyes it owned. And with those eyes it scanned for anything that was worth anything, immediately finding the foreign materials. It snorted. It would take a truly primitive race not to find this and he pitied them, immediately placing them under the category of "Below Stable". They weren't worth anything. They weren't worth anything. It would be easy to solve this problem undetected, then. All the better but slightly disappointing, with the thought of no fight. Not that it would be a fair one, anyways, but still. It was always fun when there was a bit of resistance.

It almost laughed at a joke but laughing wasn't required now and was therefor useless.

Something caught its eye. A foreign particle to it, but probably a native one to the planet. It leaned over, picking up the handful of ash and bringing it closer to his eye for further and a more scrutinizing examination.

"Identify," It ordered.

It took a few seconds. Then, the machine in its head replied, "Substance known as leather. Made my manufacturers of planet Earth and commonly sold."

"Search for DNA."

"Hair fibers found in substance."

"Identify."

"Subject is female."

"Define hair color."

"Reversing decomposition." It replied, pausing once again. "Violet. Possible dyed. Trace too small for further possible leads."

"Female with purple hair," It muttered, crunching the ash in hand. "I can work with that."

* * *

Gir was currently in a dark area, looking around and humming while doing so. His arm buzzed and he glanced down at the image. "Hellooo?"

"Gir, hurry up!" Gaz hissed. "Zim's won't stop shouting and it's bugging me."

Zim saluted and then he smiled, cheerfully. "Okay!"

Gaz rolled her eyes and shut off the transmission.

* * *

So FINALLY SOME ACTION.

Questions you might be wondering about:

1) Where is Gaz going?

2) What is she doing?

3) What is Zim going to do with such scandalizing identified emotions?

4) Whose playing with the ashes?

5) Is Dib going to notice Gaz isn't Gaz?

6) If it's an alien playing with the ashes, how did he get past the satellite? (Kind of rules out that option though, huh? :/ Think on it anyways!)

**7) WHY WEREN'T GIR'S CUPCAKES MORE INVOLVED?**

Okay, this one I can answer. Originally these cupcakes were made in the morning (in my head). However, it is nighttime now, 12:30am (so technically morning, but oh well) and I like to write at night when it's night and write about morning when it's morning. Catching my drift? Anyways, Gir was actually supposed to finish making these cupcakes and Zim choked on them while Gaz laughed, slapped him on the back, saved him, and the two still pretty much ended up where they were at the end anyways: getting into a fight and Zim with his emotional turmoil fit for a pubescent little b****. But, I felt this flowed better then my original idea so I wrote it out and like it more. Sorry if your expectations of were dampened as I went with more nuclear cupcakes then poisonous ones but still. Oh well.

Till next time.


	7. The Nightlife

Cool! Bunnies!

_**"I feel like if Gaz and Zim teamed up, they seriously could destroy the world."  
"Yeah, because with Zim's technology and Gaz's bloodlust planning, it would be easy."  
-my sister and I once again discussing Invader Zim's concepts, inspiration for Gaz's decision  
**_

Enjoy. You have no idea how much I liked writing this chapter, especially the "race".

* * *

**Chapter 7  
"The Nightlife"**

"Ow, not so loud," The computer complained, finally sounding normal again.

"Computer, run a system check. You've clearly gone mad!" Zim howled, unable to contain himself now. He was positively steaming now. "What creature could Zim positively have any lust for? The idea is preposterous!"

"System Check: Clean and Running. Emotional test would be most accurate if Lust and Frustration were combined to create Sexual Frustration."

Zim's jaw was practically hitting the floor now. It was opening and closing like a fish, unable to form words. And then something occurred to him. He wasn't entirely sure what sexual frustration was. "Computer: Define Sexual Frustration."

"Sexual Frustration: describes the condition in which a person is in a state of agitation, stress or anxiety due to prolonged sexual inactivity and/or sexual dissatisfaction that leads them to want more sex or better sex, or a state in which he/she is sexually aroused (accusatory sense), although-."

"ENOUGH!" Zim shrieked, then he lowered his voice back to normal again. "Ugh, with all this yelling, the Gaz-human is probably wondering what I'm doing down here."

"Not unless she can here you from outside the building. Subject Gaz left the base a few minutes ago."

Zim's eye twitched. "**WHAT!**"

* * *

Gaz was driving instead of Gir. Though she had reluctantly let him sit on her lap, as that was the deal: Gir stole Dib's car and brought it here and he'd get to sit on her lap. There was no necessity for him to look for car keys. Dib had wired the car to read only his family's DNA to activate the car so even if anyone _tried_ to steal it, it wouldn't work anyways. All she'd had to do was scan her hand-print on the car handle and they were in.

"Where we goin? Where we goin? Where we goin?" Gir asked, bouncing up and down.

She glared at him, not quite having forgiven the little SIR unit for kissing her. But with a sigh, all was forgiven and she gunned the car a little more. It wasn't like anyone was on the road at, what, 12:11 in the morning? No, just drunk party kids. And if she got into a car crash, well, this thing was better then a tank. And even if a tank ran into her the car would probably only get a scratch on it. So she was safe as could be, especially going 65mp.

"Away from Zim's house," She replied monotonously, pushing up the speed a little more as she changed gears. Gaz was a better driver then even Dib on occasion, and she loved the feel of a fast car, especially when she had control of it. "That a problem for you?"

Gir considered this, turning his head to look at Gaz and then back towards the front window. "Nooooo . . ."

"Good," And the car went over 70.

When she finally saw what building she wanted, having reached it in record time, she slammed on the breaks, spinning the car on it's front wheels as she did so. Gir screamed in delight, holding up his hands as if it was a roller coaster. She smirked. The way she was driving, she could understand the whole head-rush thing. When the car stopped Gaz was now facing the building and she eased into a parking spot with a smile.

"Piece of cake," She said smugly, putting the car in park and swinging open the door with a kick. Gaz had changed in the time it took Gir to get there. And, of course, since he really had no DNA and couldn't drive the car there, He'd simply picked it up and brought it there. Gaz was now wearing a modified version of what she'd worn as a child: dark gray dress with bullet proof long sleeves (one of the modifications, courtesy of Dib) and light pink tights made of the same material. Gaz only pulled it out when she was looking for trouble and this time, she'd come prepared for more then she'd bargained for, or she would've left Gir at home.

Zim may not know just how to use his "useless" technology, but she sure as hell did.

"Come on, Gir," she ordered, slinging him over her shoulder as she walked with an unreadable expression.

At this point in the mess she'd created, Gaz had made a decision. She had been feeling far too frustrated with herself lately. This whole self-loathing thing was getting out of control. All of Zim's stupid little taunts of her inferiority were really getting on her nerves. Gaz needed to get out of the house and _cause_ trouble for a little instead of being the trouble. Then she would be fine again.

"Ooh," Gir said in awe as they passed buildings alight with neon colors. "Can I get on your back?"

She paused, waiting for him to readjust himself. He was in his dog disguise, as she had shoved it at him as they left. When Gir had planted himself firmly on her back, his arms around her shoulder for support, she gripped them like the straps of a backpack and continued walking down the darkened street towards the building. It was curious. Gaz rarely went out at night, preferring not to be drowned with the smell of stale alcohol, but this was business.

Something was going to be ablaze by the end of the night or her name wasn't Gaz.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Zim demanded, trying to calm his pounding heart.

It was like he could see the house shrugging. "I don't know."

"Well find out!" Zim ordered, taking the elevator to the floor-level. "She can't have gotten far walking. And I'll find her soon enough if she's still wearing the watch."

"Oh, she wasn't walking." The computer assured him, as if he thought Zim was worried about her off on the streets at night. "Gir got her brother's car. They left about five minutes ago."

Zim slapped his hand to his face, "Right. Of course they did." He sighed, "Computer, have my ship change shape. I'm going out to retrieve them before they are recognized."

"To what, sir?" It asked back, lazily.

Zim considered this briefly. "Hm . . . Computer, what would be the most common thing to see during the middle of this Earth night?"

"Um . . . A motorcycle?" It suggested, warily, as if unsure itself.

"Yes! Brilliant!" Zim shouted, lifting one finger in the air. And then his antenna dropped and his hand lowered. "Eh, Computer, what exactly is a motorcycle?"

It groaned in pity.

* * *

"We'll start here," Gaz said, pointing to the warehouse. This was her back-up plan. This was where she'd always planned to start, if there was ever a need for irrational and unnecessary destruction. And now was as good a time as any. She turned to look at Gir beside her as he jumped off her back. "Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yup!" He replied, pulling out the sleek black box. Well, actually, he vomited it up along with a few rubber ducks but she wasn't about to question his methods. So long as it had what she wanted. "Here ya go!"

Taking it from him and examining it in the dim light to make sure he'd gotten it right, Gaz eventually reached down with her other hand to pat Gir on the head, showing her satisfaction with his work. "Good boy, Gir." He beamed, squeezing his eyes shut to relish in his moment of praise. Gaz watched him do this for a few seconds, wondering how any creature could be so advanced and act so primitive. "So much for humans being the most ignorant."

She placed her fingertip on the hidden scanner. It glowed, warming her finger as it identified it's master, and then out slid a gleaming silver lighter. Gaz picked it up in between to of her fingers and lit the flame.

"Oooh," Gir said again, "Fire!"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Gaz assured him, directing the seemingly normal lighter towards the warehouse. Maybe if she was lucky a few stray cats were inside, or some homeless people. "Just watch."

She pressed another unseen button on the lighter and it's average flame suddenly burst out, towards the warehouse, setting it further ablaze with each second she pressed her finger to the touch-button. Gir screamed his glee, eyes wide as the fire reflected back in them. After a few seconds Gaz let up on the button and watched her work, stepping back from it to admire her work. And to her satisfaction she saw three stray cats dart from the building in terror, racing as far from the warehouse as possible.

"Come on, Gir," Gaz ordered, turning halfway for a last glimpse of her work as she tossed something on the floor. "I've got better planned things for the rest of the night."

"Yay!" He shouted, jumping on her back again.

Gaz smirked at the little thing before wiping the emotion from her face again. She could already feel her nerves relaxing at the thought of the mess this would cause. That feeling of pride and dominance her fingers had been losing their grip on was starting to secure again with each cat that came running for their lives. Gir had turned his head around to watch the fire even as Gaz tossed him into the car again. He pressed his face against the window as she once again wildly spun the car around and took off down the road.

She smiled a little as firetrucks were heard in the distance.

"Gir," Gaz started. "Wanna see something better then fire?"

"Yes!" Gir screeched, jumping up and down on the seat beside her.

Gaz, still holding the little black box, placed it on the dashboard, touching the center with her finger and twisting it. Suddenly, much to the pleasure of Gir's easily entertained and now awed little mind, it said in a monotonous voice, "Explosive Activated."

And suddenly from behind them, the burning warehouse erupted in a blue glow, like driftwood flames. Gaz glanced at the red and blue entangled flames through her rear-view mirror while Gir ran to the back of the car, staring. It spread quickly and soon the whole of the street as ablaze with red and blue.

"We's gonna do more then this?" He asked, anticipating a fun night.

Gaz snorted, "This was just the beginning of it."

"Will there be more fire?"

"Probably," She admitted. "More explosives then fire though. Maybe some violence if push comes to shove."

Gir rolled onto his back, kicking his feet and legs in the air like an overturned beetle. He made gurgling, squealing noises as he did so, giggling throughout his little fit as well. Gaz glanced at him as well through her mirror, wondering just how one thing could be so complicated.

It was only the revving of an engine and a squeal of tires that brought her attention back to the road. She was just in time to see a black blur shoot past her, to the end of the street. As it hit the end of the road it slowed, only slightly, but it gave Gaz the time to recognize the machinery. It glinted a blood red and light pink against the distant flames, making it seem more menacing then it probably was in average daylight. It skidded around, accompanied by that annoying screeching of tires, and stood defiantly in the middle of the street, blocking her from further travel.

The rider wore black pants with a deep red jacket, the helmet black. Gaz could feel their eyes glaring furiously at her through the tinted helmet that revealed nothing. She heard Gir sit up at her growl of irritation as he climbed back to the front seat, curiously.

"Whose that?" He asked, looking at Gaz.

With narrowed eyes she hissed out, "It looks like your Master came to take us back home."

And with those words she slammed on the breaks, bringing the car to a halt at a slight angle on the road. To her surprise though, Zim hadn't moved an inch. Had he really been so sure she wouldn't hit him with the car? Her foot itched on the accelerator, wanting to prove him wrong. But something told her the time for trying to run Zim over would be much more interesting if she waited a few minutes and so she did.

Gir, however, failed to see why his master joining them was a bad thing, and so stuck his head through the sunroof and waved excitedly at him. "HI, MASTER!"

Gaz rolled her eyes before locking her gaze with Zim. Even if she couldn't see his eyes through his helmet she just sort of knew where they were. At Gir's cry, though, his head had angled towards his minion, where it was now.

"Sit down, Gir," Gaz ordered, still not taking her eyes off of him. "And buckle up."

Gir did as he was told after saluting at Zim, plopping back onto the passenger seat next to her. "Why?"

At Gir's disappearance she could feel the intensity of the situation heat up as Zim looked at her again. She noticed his grip tighten on the handle of the motorcycle and something told her that he had once again modified his stupid spaceship. The only thing Gaz wondered was why he picked a motorcycle. It was impressive, sure, but a motorcycle wouldn't do much damage against Dib's car, especially not with the weapons he had jammed packed into this thing. It only took a yawn from Gir to remind her, however, that Zim's technology was better then the human's, more complex. Who knew what he had packed in that thing?

Suddenly, through a scratchy transmission, Zim's voice came through from the radio. "_What do you think you're doing, Gaz-human? You need to get back to Zim's base, now_!"

"I don't think so," Gaz replied, monotonously. "Gir and I were just getting started with our havoc for the night. I'd hate to disappoint him. Besides, we needed to get out of the house."

"_Ugh!_" He grunted, obviously aggravated. Gaz was noticing how much clearer his voice sounded now. "_You obnoxious female Earthlings and your emotions! Do you honestly think you can outrun Zim with a vehicle such as that one? It only took moments for me to cut through your brother's protection system. Anything you think you can use to get the upper-hand shall undoubtedly be useless against me._"

"Alright Zim," Gaz hissed, with a sneer that made his blood run cold. "Let's see just how good you are at handling me."

For some reason that last sentence made him feel like someone had pricked needles everywhere, making him feel on edge for more reasons then just danger. As he looked at her face through the visor, flames in the background, now more blue then red, illuminating where she was, something stirred. But it was something he couldn't name. Zim was surprised to find, however, that that usual conflict wasn't there. He'd made a decision. And whether he liked it or not, there wasn't any doubt anymore.

Not even as her car shot past him, leaving him in the dust.

Gaz smirked as Zim darted off, watching him in the mirror as he quickly did a 180, now facing her direction and revving the engine as he gave chase.

"WEEEEEE!" Gir shouted, throwing his hands in the air as Gaz went well over 80.

"Hold on, Gir," She warned. "This is going to get rough."

Gaz knew this street fairly well. And seeing that if she got out of the car to cause havoc now, Zim would catch her, she decided to make someone else's nightlife worth it. So she headed towards their neighboring city, where the streets were lined with the hot spots and bars. No one was on the road, as they were far too drunk to be driving and it wasn't early enough to be heading home. Maybe a few hours from now it would be a different story but she was about to become something people remembered.

She veered onto the correct street, losing sight of Zim for only a moment before he was there again, following her. Glancing at her wrist it was then Gaz realized she probably should have left the watch back at the base but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Gir rolled the window down, sticking his face out the window and once again waving at Zim. "Catch us, Master! Catch us!"

"**_Gir_**_!_" Zim's voice barked over the radio. "_**Get back in the car****!**_"

Obediently, with a mischievous giggle, Gir did as he was told, but kept the window rolled down. This gave Gaz an idea.

"How about we take the top down, Gir?" Gaz suggested. Gir nodded vigorously and she smirked, sliding a pair of sunglasses (courtesy of Dib, since she knew he always kept extras in the car) onto her face to provide some cover for herself, in case anyone recognized her. Gaz then flipped a blue switch down.

"Convertible Setting Activated." A female voice said from the speakers.

Gaz sneered viciously as the top of the car began to fold into itself, the top disappearing. She heard Zim snort in disgust at her childish act, knowing full well she was going to make as much of a scene as possible to piss him off.

"_You **would**_," He hissed.

"I _am_," she retorted, gunning it further as they finally reached the party strip. She could see the neon lights up ahead. Just another a few more turns and they'd be there. Gaz couldn't resist a jibe. "It's too bad you're wearing a helmet, Zim, or someone might've recognized you. We could've made headlines. But, you never know, we might anyways."

She almost laughed at the growl that was his response.

Gaz spun the car towards the turn-off, knowing the squealing would already have caught people's attention and, if they weren't too blasted, probably get anyone in the street off of the street. Although if she hit someone, it was through no fault of her own. And Gaz guessed the same went for Zim. She glanced at Gir and found, to her surprise, that he too had sunglasses on his face.

"Where did you . . .?" She started, but then shook her head. "Never mind. Make sure they don't fall off, I'm about to make history."

Once again she heard angry sounds from Zim, signifying he'd heard her. She just shot him a look in the mirror, a perfect sneer. Surprisingly though, he had no response to that and she just focused back on the road.

People were already looking their way when Gaz turned the corner. They looked on in confusion, some glaring at the jerk disregarding the speed-limit unnecessarily, until Zim turned the corner and came into view. Then people cheered.

"_Why are they shouting_?" Zim demanded, irritated.

"They think it's a race," She replied, yawning. At least this was getting her energy to wear down. Maybe she could get to sleep when she got back home. But immediately Gaz was smirking again. "Here, let me prove them wrong."

"Eh?"

Just as Gaz reached the end of the street she did a 180, pausing the car again to face him. Zim came to a halt in the middle of the street, motorcycle turned sideways in case she tried to make a dash for it again.

"**What are you doing?**" He demanded, and it was weird, because she could hear him through the radio and without it, since he was shouting. The people around them had stilled in anticipation of what would come next.

Gaz stood up in the car, shouting back, emotionless. "Running you over!"

She slammed her foot on the accelerator before she'd even sat down, the force slamming her back into the chair, but it was padded. More people cheered and some screamed. But Zim didn't move. In fact, he headed towards her, like they were going to crash. Gaz shrugged, indifferent, and Gir joined those screaming, but more in excitement then fear. At last second though Zim veered off, shooting past her. Gaz smirked, thinking he was giving up to avoid a scene, heading her off later.

It was then he turned, using someone else's car as a ramp, momentarily airborne before he touched ground again, now having considerably shortened the distant thanks to the extra boost. People screamed and whooped their satisfaction. She hissed in irritation and went from 50 to 86 as she jammed her foot onto the peddle, willing the car to outrun him. But he just sped up more, overpowering her until he was just a few feet from the bumper. As this speed they soon left the streets behind, for more favorable deserted ones, leaving people still shouting in the distance, Gaz flipped the switch and the hood of the car returned, much to Gir's disappointment.

"_Come now, Gaz-human,_" he said, over her radio. "_Don't be unreasonable. Zim has already caught you._"

She snorted, "You honestly think I'm going to give up?"

There was a pause. Then, "_Very well. Enjoy my dominance, then_."

Gaz's brow rose. Zim dominant over her? As if. "Yeah right, Zim."

Zim chuckled darkly. "_You **will** return to my base for your own safety, regardless of your condition._"

Her brow rose. "What do you-?"

She was cut off as the car jerked to a sudden, painful stop. It was only painful because of the seat-belt, even if Dib had designed them to alleviate some of the pressure for situations like this. It still winded her a moment though but when she caught her breath a second later she shot Zim a death glare through the back window. It was then she saw the motorcycle, parked sideways, with a metal claw attached to the car.

"You little-!" She hissed, furiously.

"_I warned you._" Zim interrupted plainly. "_Now, are you going to get out of the car on your own, or am I going to **make you** get out_?"

Gaz growled back as her response, removing the sunglasses for a better intensity of her glare. It did make a considerable difference to Zim, but not for the right reasons. He could practically hear the computer back at home.

_. . . "Lust - 17%." . . .  
_

He hissed a little but shoved the memory aside. No way was that right. There just wasn't a chance of it.

"Screw you, Zim," Gaz retorted, interrupting his thoughts.

Zim removed his helmet, and Gaz saw he wore no disguise. He looked more genuine without it anyways, she thought to herself. The disguise was so pitiful there really was no point in wearing it anyways. His eyes glistened with smugness, making her body shake with rage.

"_Very well_," Zim replied, cheerfully. "_The hard way, then._"

And suddenly two more tentacles shot out of the motorcycle, one opening the car door and the other wrapping itself tightly around her waist. This happened in a matter of seconds, if not less, and Gaz had no hope of reacting in time. She was intrigued he'd had the courtesy not to just go bursting through her brother's car door, leaving her reasons for explanation but her appreciation didn't win over her dominant fury that he was forcibly removing her from the car.

Zim watched patiently, smiling only slightly as Gaz was lifted out of the car by her waist and set in front of it, the other tentacle shutting the door behind her. Gir got out on the other side willingly, wearing sunglasses. Zim narrowed his eyes at his minion that had been with Gaz but decided against irritation. It would only make him cry anyways and he wouldn't learn anything from it. Turning his attention back to Gaz he saw the tentacle once around her waist was now encircling her wrists and the other was nudging her gently along as she struggled to free herself. But slowly she was brought forward until she was less then a foot from Zim, who had his arms crossed as he waited for his machines to drag her over.

Finally, seeing she was now right where Zim wanted her, she stopped, glaring defiantly at him.

Zim leaned towards her in a way that was somehow not patronizing, an earnest question. "Are we done now?"

We? She wanted to kick him but as if anticipating this she felt the extra claw place itself in front of her knees so that she'd injure herself is she tried to kick him. Gaz hissed in frustration and still, Zim waited. And deciding against better judgment Gaz tried to lift her leg over the claw.

Only to end up tripping herself.

Gaz felt herself falling backwards over the claw and with her hands bound, she could not brace herself for the fall. Her eyes started to widen as she lost her gravity and she started to bend her knees a little, to fall on her backside instead of her back. It would hurt less and that was the best sense of reasoning she could come with in a split second.

Before she could go very far though, her wrist was snatched from the air in a way she was familiar with. Gaz was abruptly pulled forward, the claw moving out of her way as she stumbled into Zim. The tug had brought her colliding into him and he caught her, firmly, around the waist to keep her own ground. When it was over and she had regained her ground she watched the tentacle around her wrists slowly retract and she was hardly aware Zim was staring at her.

When she looked up, however, he had composed himself for the most part. As Gaz looked at his eyes, however, she saw an unreadable expression. But not the kind that's just blank, it was one she was unfamiliar with. One she couldn't identify.

"Are you alright?" She asked, out of insulting purposes.

Zim's gaze hardened just a little more. "Says the female who just tripped and nearly harmed herself. I am fine, Gaz-human. But my question still stands: May I return you back to Zim's base now?"

Taking a deep breath, Gaz huffed. "Fine. Let's go." She added, taking a step towards her car only to be jerked back to Zim's chest by him. "Ow! Geez, you really have a thing for that, don't you?"

"Do you honestly think we're taking your brother's car?" Zim demanded. "The second I step in that thing his alarms will set off, probably alerting him wherever it is your father has stolen off to, and he'll be running back with the full intention of killing me."

"All the more appeal," Gaz retorted, glaring at him. "Can I have my wrist back now?"

Instead Zim pulled it, forcing her closer to him as he locked eyes with her. "The appeal is lost on me when your cover is blown as well and you're dragged off to who knows where with possible Invaders on the way who would like nothing more then to kill you on spot." She stared at him. He proceeded to add, sarcastically, "Isn't that why you've chose to remain here, Gaz-human, or was it only my company that tempted you to stay with me?"

Her eyelids fluttered as she stared at him. What was wrong with her? Then they finally narrowed, her expression wreaking with sarcasm and venom. "Actually, it was Gir's. He's far more appealing then you, otherwise I wouldn't have brought him."

"Yay!" Gir shouted, throwing his arms up in the air before going back to chew on the car tire.

Zim ignored him. "Very funny, insolent little Earth human. Now," he released her, moving to the back of the bike. He rummaged through the unseen compartment, pulling out a purple helmet that he tossed to her. "Put this on. Gir will return your brother's car your home."

"I don't want to go back to your base, Zim," Gaz growled, angry now.

Zim looked at her, "Why not?"

"Because you're-!" She started, yelling until she took a deep breath and calmed herself. When she reopened her eyes Zim could see no emotion besides irritation in her face, and even that was only in her eyes. "I need time to myself. Being around you 24/7 is going to kill me if I don't get out once in a while."

Zim gave her a cold look that surprised her. She thought he'd agree, that she probably bothered the crap out of him. Why did he look so pissed off? Gaz's face scrunched up in a confusion that only aggravated Zim all the more. Finally though, he replied, with a voice that matched his chilly exterior. "Fine. Get out of the house as much as you like. Right now, though, you need to get back to the base."

"Why?" She demanded, crossing her arms expectantly, one hand holding the helmet lazily. Gaz refused to let him see how tired she'd become in case that was his reason and out of instinctual fear she tightened her grip on the helmet, just in case.

Something on his motorcycle beeped. He sighed before looking her in the eye. "Because I need to check your body signals. According to my machine, you're about to go into shock."

* * *

**OH!** **Threw in a twist there!**

Don't deny it, if you were just out on the street with your friends or even by yourself and saw a bad ass motorcycle/car chase, you'd be pissing yourself with excitement, however brief a time you got to see them. Especially with those stunts Gaz and Zim pulled, trying to run each other over/using other vehicles as ramps and what not.

And to think that originally Gaz was supposed to just go to her dance studio and spend the night there until Zim realized she was gone and dragged her back home. Instead my brain changes it last minute into this action packed thing. I have the imagination worthy of someone on drugs, even though I've been sober my entire life. I amaze myself. XD

On a not conceited note, hope you liked the chapter.

Till next time.


	8. False Alarm

So, Zim's an anti-hero I think . . . Yeah.

Love him anyways.

And I think this is only the 2nd time I've started a chapter exactly where it left off the last one.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
"False Alarm"**

Gaz stared at him.

Zim stepped towards her, "Are you still there?"**  
**

She knew that by 'there' he meant awake and not in a comatose state but Gaz could already feel something was wrong in her chest. She scowled down at the bracelet that was apparently causing all the trouble. Then she shook her head, sighing. "I'm fine. Just get me home."

"That's what I've been _trying_ to do," Zim muttered as he swung one leg over the bike. "Get on."

Gaz eye him speculatively. "And what if I go into shock on the bike?"

Zim hadn't considered this and got up again. Gaz watched him start readjusting pieces, like it was a Transformers toy, and eventually made a back support. It looked like it was a thinner, modified car seat. "Then this'll catch you."

Gaz eyed if before shrugging, following him onto the bike and swinging on behind him. She shook her hair out a little before sliding the helmet over her head. "And so if I go into a coma and the chair catches me, you're just going to keep driving?"

Zim already had his on and turned to look at her. She could practically feel his glare. "Insufferable human-!" He sighed. "_No._ If you do go into a coma during the ride, Zim will stop this contraption and figure out a safer method of taking you back to Zim's base."

"Oh, well . . . good," Gaz leaned into the back support, gripping the edge of the chair and preparing for the ride, refusing to wrap her arms around Zim like a normal person. "So why did you decide to drive one of these instead of a car?"

He was fiddling with some of the buttons attacked to the handles, answering without looking at her. "My computer suggested it."

"Huh," she replied, perplexed. "Weird."

"Undoubtedly," Zim agreed, revving the engine. "You ready?"

"As ready as someone whose supposed to go into a coma while riding on a motorcycle with a psychopath can be." Gaz retorted, sarcastically.

Zim smirked at her over his shoulder before turning back to the road, a determined expression set on his face. "Good. Gir!" The dog, still chewing on the tire, called attention and his eyes glowed briefly red. "Take the car back where you found it!"

And then he shot off down the road, leaving Gaz behind him digging her nails into the seat cushion. She was perfectly capable of doing that the whole way back until Zim veered around a corner, the bike leaning sideways. In her surprise she clung to Zim out of fear of falling off the seat until it was over and she realized what she was doing.

He chuckled cynically. "Disliking my driving skills?"

"If you call trying to run us into the ground skill," Gaz hissed back.

Zim already had a come-back ready and loaded. "I seem to recall someone attempting to run me over not two minutes ago."

"I don't see how that's crazy driving so much as it is a test of reflexes," Gaz retorted, smugly.

Opening his mouth to reply, Zim found he didn't have one. However, there was an empty street up ahead. So smiling at his own viciousness Zim sped up, preparing himself for when Gaz would freak out with what he was about to do. Gaz noticed his body tense ever so slightly but by the time she figured it out it was too late. The annoying alien driver spun around, doing a complete 180 without speeding down until they faced the way the way they'd come. Gaz practically squeezed the life out of him in fear of falling off, the motorcycle having been dangerously close to the floor. Now, however, it was frozen erect, held up by Zim's foot as he tried not to laugh.

"What the hell was that!" Gaz demanded of him.

And Zim couldn't help letting out a snicker or two , "U-turn."

He heard her hiss as he sped off back towards the base. Gaz looked around at the blur of city around them but even still, as she happened to glance up at the sky and wondered what Dib was doing, she smiled a little at a seemingly flying black car in the distance and a faint, infectious giggle reached her ears.

They didn't speak the rest of the way back. As they rounded the corner to Zim's house Gaz prepared herself as a ramp appeared on the street and the roof opened. She tightened her grip on Zim, pressing her head onto his back, taking a deep breath of drowsiness and wonder for when she was supposed to pass out. And for Zim, feeling her that close to him with her legs straddling him, it was slightly uncomfortable. The liftoff felt like flying and the crash down wasn't as bad as she'd anticipated, because there wasn't one. Some type of anti-gravity net caught them, lowering them gently to the floor as the roof closed up. It as at this time Gaz realized something a tad bit alarming as Zim got off of the motorcycle.

"Zim?" She said, removing her helmet and looking out the window in surprise.

He removed his and looked at her with a raised brow. Slowly, cautiously, he replied, "Yes . . . ?"

Gaz looked at him, blinking as if trying to come to terms with her epiphany. "I don't think I'm breathing."

Zim's eyes widened just as she passed out, eyes closing as her support failed and she tipped to the side, completely limp. His arms shot forward in time to catch her and he swore a few words in Irken before picking her up under her legs and back. He headed quickly towards the elevator. "Computer! Take me to the lab, _now_!"

It did as it was told and Zim heard to door open as he disappeared from the ground level, Gir shouting. "I'm ho-_ome_!" He rolled his eyes as they reached the lab and in a moment Zim laid her flat on the table.

"Computer, scan the problem." Zim barked. "Priority classification. Pull all other functions besides the code encryption and the satellite."

"Yes, sir," The computer replied, and a light flashed over Gaz. In a moment it had her readouts on the screen. "Subject not properly using lung function. Momentary LEECHY malfunction caused by elevation of adrenaline."

"Solution?"

"Hook patient up to Respiratory Help System," The computer ordered, sliding out a tray of humanoid device. It was an air mask, hooked up to a machine that pumped artificial air from it that was much purer then the filth the polluted air of Earth gave.

Zim snatched it from the tray, taking the mask and applying it over Gaz's face and mouth. "And that's it? I just have to hold it here?"

"Yes, until patient can breathe on their own."

He gave an aggravated sigh, look down at Gaz in her unconscious state. If it weren't for the fact he knew she'd been rather close to ending up in a coma, Zim might've thought that she was sleeping. And even in sleep he realized, curiously, she looked like a dangerous creature, simply daring you to wake it up so it could kill you. Her features somehow reminded him of a knife that was so sharp you couldn't feel it break skin.

"You are a little wonder, aren't you?" He muttered at her. And if she was awake, he wondered if she would've taken that as an insult or a compliment. Then he sighed, shaking his head and running a hand over his antenna. "I don't know why I'm exerting so much effort helping you. It's no matter to me if you die. You're just another human."

But even as he said this Zim felt like he was lying.

It was at this time Gir came in the room, sucking from a drink. He waltzed over, shedding his dog skin as he did so, to the side of Gaz's current resting place. He lifted himself with his jet-feet to look at her. "_Awwww_, she's sleeping."

"She's not sleeping Gir," Zim snapped back, looking down at Gaz. "She's unconscious."

"Oh," Gir paused. "Awwww, she's unconscious."

With his free hand, Zim slapped his palm to his face. "Yes, adorable, Gir. Very adorable."

"Ooh, what's this?" Gir's hand moved towards the oxygen mask when Zim slapped it harshly away. "Ow!"

"No, Gir!" Zim ordered, harshly. "No touching the air purifier!"

The little robot whimpered pitifully, "Aw, why not?"

Zim looked back to the computer. Gaz was apparently starting to come to terms with herself, but the mask needed to be applied continuously. "Because the little Gaz needs it."

Gir nodded his understanding, sucking on his drink happily as the two waited in silence for Gaz to stir. The more time that passed the more antsy Zim became. He continually glanced at the scanners that continued to tell him she was closer and closer to regaining consciousness, but it wasn't like it was giving her a time limit. His fingers began to drum on the metallic table in an attempt to relieve some of his pent up stress.

But after a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore. He threw back his head and screamed, "Gah! When will this insufferable being who has seemingly been created for my own personal torture _**wake up**_!"

Irony took over here and Gaz groaned, squinting as she blinked the haze from her eyes away.

Gir gasped excitedly, "Look, Master! She's awake!"

"I can see that." Zim replied back, calmly. "Gir, help her sit up. Computer, return functions of house back to normal."

Gir saluted and got up on the table, pushing Gaz into an upright position. She waved away the support when she could feel her limbs again, using one hand to prop herself up and the other going to her head. Throughout this Zim kept the oxygen mask over her mouth, waiting until the computer said she was safe to breathe on her own. But at the very least, she was awake now. That put Zim at ease, for whatever reason.

"What happened?" She asked. Through the mask her voice sounded hollow and she glanced down, as if noticing it for the first time. She moved a shaky hand up to try and push it away from her mouth, "What are you-?"

"Attempt to remove this and I'll glue it to your mouth," Zim replied, harshly.

This made her pause and give him a questioning look. "You're awfully kind to someone who just passed out."

"Like it matters to me," Zim scoffed, though in the back of his mind he knew full well how worried he'd been only moments ago. "And you're awfully crabby to the person who just saved your life for, what, the third time now?"

Gaz's gaze scrunched up in confusion. "I thought it was only twice."

Zim started counting on his fingers, thinking. "Well-."

"There was the mugging thing," She started, doing the same thing. "And just now. What third thing?"

"Uh," Zim said mumbled, trying to think of what other time he was talking about. "Well, I got you out of the car, preventing you from a violent and potentially deadly crash when you went into shock, especially at the speed you were driving at. Does that count?"

"No." She replied, moving her hand next to Zim's, barely touching it. His blood spiked. "I can hold it myself, thanks." He moved it, quickly, and she replaced his hand with hers. "So, what happened to me?"

"Your species have something called an adrenaline rush that temporarily allows you enhanced senses throughout each part of your body. Irkens, such as myself, are constantly on adrenaline. When humans are afraid, it spikes. When an Irken is afraid, however rarely, it lowers, as highers of punishment for showing fear, ultimately overwhelming us. So when you got an adrenaline rush **_taunting_** _**me**_, the LEECHY malfunctioned and thought it's host was in danger, attempting to alleviate you of some of your feelings."

"But instead of helping me it made me pass out," Gaz amended, frowning but nodding. She pointed to the oxygen mask. "So how long do I have to wear this thing, anyways?"

"Only a few minutes longer, until the effect of the LEECHY wears off." Zim assured her. "How are you feeling? Anything else wrong with you my computer hasn't picked up on yet?"

Gaz closed her eyes to focus her attention on her body. After a few seconds she shook her head. "Nope. I feel fine, just tired. How long have I been out?"

"Only a few minutes. You did pass out in the house. All I had to do was get you down here, scan for the problem and then force-feed you air, so it didn't take long. And what do you mean by tired? Drowsy or weak?"

"Drowsy," Gaz replied, scrunching up her nose at a memory. "I feel like I did when my brother got that stupid curse put on me and I had to wear a pig-nosed oxygen mask for like, a week because my father, among others, feared contamination."

Zim scowled at her. "You mention your father as a powerful man yet you don't seem to have a good relationship with him."

She rolled her eyes, "He's busy. I don't blame him. I don't have a problem with my father, in fact, I prefer the distance. It's annoying Dib, who never leaves me alone, who I have a problem with all the time. And even still, he's not too bad. There's a balance in my family. What about yours?"

He snorted, "Ha! Family is a waste of time. Invaders are born without family."

"And you don't consider Gir and Minni-Moose your family?" Gaz replied back, raising a brow.

Zim considered this. "Eh . . . not really . . . Hm . . . I am not sure."

The computer beeped, interrupting their conversation. She glanced at Zim. "Does that mean I can take this off now?"

"Yes," He replied and she immediately removed it, warily breathing in natural air as he continued. "But you'll need to be monitored for the rest of the night."

She groaned, "Don't tell me I have to sleep on this table the rest of the night."

"Unnecessary," Zim assured her. "Wherever you choose to sleep though, I'll have to be in the room to monitor your breathing while you sleep."

"How very creepy," Gaz muttered, sighing. "I'll sleep on the couch then, so I won't have to be alone in a room with you."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Very well. I'll retrieve a blanket for you from your guest room. Are you ready to walk?"

"Why do I need to if you're the one getting it?" Gaz demanded.

"Because as of now, we're figuratively attached at the hip until further notice." Zim sneered. "Now I'll ask you again, can you walk?"

"Only one way to find out." Gaz replied, swinging her legs over the edge of the table.

Zim's eyes widened in momentary fear as she recklessly attempted to stand, far too quickly to allow her any hope of balance in her condition. He snatched the oxygen mask she'd set down at the same time he caught her around the waist as she stumbled forward. She barely had time to let in a heavy wheeze before Zim, rolling his eyes at her incompetency, clasped the mask back onto her mouth. Gaz took a few shuddering breaths, both of them unaware of how awkward the situation could be if they took notice of what they looked like. Zim had one arm tight around Gaz's waist, her back on his chest. Zim was solely supporting her weight as her legs were fairly weak and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Are you always this hazardously sure of yourself?" He asked, straightening her a little so she wasn't so bent over. It was a this time, however, that he did realize the position the two of them were in. He swallowed painfully, wishing he could ask the computer of his emotions without Gaz hearing. But even in the state she was in, she'd still be lucid enough to hear, especially with the two of them so uncomfortably (for him) close to together.

Gaz panted heavily for a few seconds before replying, "Well, at least we know the answer to the question."

Zim snorted, "Yes, there's always that." He sighed, "Can you at least hold the mask to your face?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah. Why?"

"I'll just carry you." He replied simply, picking her up like he had when she'd passed out before she could protest to it. Gir followed behind with the tank, much to Zim's surprise. He hadn't even ordered him to do that. But he shrugged, turning his attention back to Gaz. "Hold the mask."

"If you'd wait a few minutes you wouldn't _have_ to carry me!" She insisted, angrily. "Let me sit down a second, Zim."

He chuckled. "Get over whatever issues you have with me carrying you, little Gaz. This is far quicker then letting you rest for who knows how long until you are strong enough to walk. And this way you are still resting while getting things done."

Gaz scowled, using both hands to keep the mask on. "I'd still prefer to walk myself."

"You'd prefer to do everything yourself." Zim retorted cheerfully.

And unfortunately, she could not argue with that as Zim carried her into the elevator, waiting for Gir as he trailed behind. "Computer, take me to the first level of the base."

It rose and Gir began humming a tune to fill the silence. Zim immediately recognized it as his self-written Doom song and it brought back the memory of his attempt to strangle her on the ride to Earth, at the start of his mission. He smirked. It only proved to further irritate Gaz, but she decided to save her breath.

Minnie-Moose was waiting for them when they exited the elevator, and Zim nodded at him. The small entourage entered Gaz's room and Zim watched as Minnie-Moose ducked under a few blankets, lifting them with his body. Gaz almost laughed. He looked like a ghost rising as the sheets fell around around him, yet he somehow still saw where he was going. Gaz watched over Zim's arm as he carried her out of the room and into the living room.

He set her down on the side of the couch, taking the sheets from Minnie-Moose and laying them over her. "Settled?"

Gaz nodded, speaking bitterly. "Yes, thanks."

"Good." Zim replied, sitting down on the other side of the long house to give her plenty of room. He pointed at her warningly. "Don't take that mask off."

"I've got to sleep sometime." She insisted, glaring. "I can't hold this on in my sleep."

Zim analyzed her carefully and then stood, "I'll return shortly. Minnie-Moose, if her breathing changes, come fetch me immediately."

Gaz rolled her eyes, leaning on the arm of the couch and using it as a pillow. She waited, locking eyes with Minnie-Moose, who was watching her as intently as a being such as him could. It was almost amusing, his blank stare so attention deficit and yet still so focused.

"You're a bit of a freak, you know that?" She teased, monotonously, showing no happiness on her face at the joke. Partially she was too tired to get any pleasure from her sarcasm and she was still pouting about being carried around like a little girl. How helpless she could be when it came to this stupid LEECHY thing.

It was at this time Zim came back into the room, carrying the three pillows from the bed. She eyed him, confused. "What are those for? I can use the armrest for a pillow. And if you intend on smothering me I don't see the point of the mask."

"An appealing idea, Gaz-human," Zim replied with a smirk. Then it disappeared with his plan. "However, this was not my intention. I have no idea how you sleep and did not know how much support you need for your head."

"Again, I repeat, the armrest would do just fine," Gaz insisted. "I don't-."

"You've also pointed out that you cannot hold the oxygen mask," He replied, gesturing to the tank on the floor beside her. "So I will."

Gaz's brow rose, "What, you're just going to sit next to the couch and hold it there? Not very comfortable for either of us. Especially me. I definitely could not sleep with you staring at me."

"Also not my intention," Zim replied, sitting down on the other side of the couch and placing the pillows on his lap. He gave her a look, as if fighting off the disgust. "My idea was for you to lay your head here," he gestured to the pillows, scowling at them a bit. "And I'll hold the mask when you sleep, until you're well enough to be without it."

Gaz's eyes widened in disbelief. "You want me . . . to sleep on your lap?"

Zim snorted in irritation, "Only your head, insufferable female. It's not as if you'll be sitting on it, as I know your kind tend to do when you're being inappropriate."

She eyed it, wondering how she could get out of this. The option of staying awake was going downhill fast, as she was deathly tired. And if it wasn't even _directly_ laying on his lap. There _were_ pillows. If she faced away from his stomach she could pretend she wasn't lying on him. And she would be out in a few minutes anyways, so it wasn't like she'd suffer. As Gaz felt herself get drowsier the idea seemed all the more appealing to just shut up and go to bed.

So finally she just sighed, no longer able to argue with herself, and replied, bitterly, "Fine."

Zim's brow rose at the lack of argument but he honestly didn't care. He turned away, uninterested in when she'd decide to go to sleep on him. Gaz felt relief he wasn't watching her, as if it would make crawling over to lie on him any easier. His attention was on the television though, the remote in hand. Gir was asleep (pretending to be, she reminded herself) on the floor, curled up around Minnie-Moose, who didn't seem to mind. She scowled at the irony but moved over, one hand still securing the mask.

She shut her eyes as her head touched the comfortable pillows. Zim looked down as she did so and once again her face held that look of a sleeping dragon. As her hand began to slowly go limp he moved it aside, replacing it with his own. Gaz took a deep breath and then her breathing slowed. At first Zim was apprehensive until he realized she was asleep.

He made a face, speaking quietly to the computer. "Computer, I want a readout on the Gaz-girl's body. Is her breathing normal for a human sleep cycle?"

The computer beeped, "Yes. Breathing only slightly impaired but healing with the assistance of the Respiratory Help System."

"How much longer should I keep it there?"

"Until morning."

Zim shrugged, leaning a bit more into the chair to get comfortable. On his lap, even through the two pillows (as Gaz have shoved one off, whether by accident or on purpose, he could not say), he could feel her shift in her sleep slightly. He looked down to see she had turned towards him instead of facing the television, her instincts to get as close to the warm things as possible. Gaz's peacefully threatening face was only centimeters from his stomach. Zim tried to figure out a way to move her without waking her up, not really wanting to be the one she targeted her irritation at if she did. In the end he just sighed, readjusting himself to be comfortable as he continued to hold the mask to her.

"A few minutes my Irk," Zim mumbled with a scowl.

* * *

Aw, how cute. Gaz was forced to sleep on Zim's lap.

**You know what I want? Fan-art. I saw a bitchin' picture of Zim drawn when he's older and it didn't look shitty. Can you believe that? Amazing. So if someone wants to ruthlessly crusade on my behalf for pictures for this story, please be my guest. It would make my day, truly, and I'll post it in my story.**

So, Zim acting strangely? - Check

Zim noting Gaz is attractive, in a weird way? - Half Check

Gaz falling asleep on Zim? - Check

Anyways, I have a checklist. This whole story is based around what was supposed to be a one shot. The more things I check off, the closer you get to seeing what that scene was I wrote in the middle of a Spanish Final. Yes. In the middle of it, I stopped to write my idea.

I got an A by the way. Just so you know.

Till next time!


	9. Outside Secrets

I refuse to put anything as cliche as Zim comforting Gaz in a nightmare in this story! NO!

Yeah, I don't know why I wrote that. Laugh anyways.

Gaz wants to go outside still, and we've been neglecting Dib.

Enjoy. **The scene outside is what I wrote in the middle of my Spanish Final!**

**"I don't understand, how did you get inside of me?"  
"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"  
-Me watching Invader Zim (Episode: Nanozim) and making a sexual comment at Dib while doing so.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
"Outside Secrets"**

It was about five hours later when Zim decided it was safe enough to ask.

"Computer," He hissed. It groaned. But it only got halfway through it when Zim snapped, "_Quiet_!"

It stopped, whispering back tiredly. "What do you want?"

"Scan my emotions from two hours ago." Zim ordered, watching Gaz's face for any sign of her awakening. "Identify."

Their were a few muted beeping noises before the computer replied, "Irritation: 14%."

Zim scowled. If irritation was that low then he probably wasn't going to like the rest of the scan very much.

"Possessiveness - 23%."

Maybe that one was slightly believable.

"Protectiveness - 24%."

And maybe that one too.

"Disgust - 6%

"Lust - 33%."

"Gah!" Zim hissed, optimistic until that last part. He glared at the room. "Do you simply leave that one for last to irritate Zim?"

". . . Sorta . . ."

Zim groaned, looking back down at Gaz and her oxygen mask. "I'll deal with you later. For the moment, how is the Gaz-human's breathing rate?"

"I already told you that the Respiratory Help System could be taken off an hour ago," It replied, confused.

"Oh," Zim mumbled, making no move to remove his hand as the sun peaked over the horizon, flooding his living room. "Right. Computer, shut the blinds. This Earth sun is getting to me."

Metal sheets immediately covered the window, blocking the sunlight. Zim sighed in relief. For once, his house was quiet. And though he wasn't being as productive as he normally was at times like this, at least it was keeping the girl alive. Nervously, pulling up Gaz's breathing on the television, which had normal readings, Zim slowly began to remove the oxygen mask from her face. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck and he flicked it away, eyes trained on the breathing rate.

He breathed a sigh of relief when it did not change, ensuring Gaz was safe now. When she woke up she'd be fine. The LEECHY attack had passed. What Zim was now considering was why the adrenaline from the chase had been worth more then her dance class. Was it less of an exertion or was it just a blip in her stamina? Running from muggers had only made her particularly sore.

It was then Zim slowly got a sinking feeling in he pit of his stomach. A factor he hadn't counted on. A whole other testing trail he'd have to go down to see what was wrong, something he had promised himself he wouldn't see again. Zim already had partial data from the running, even if it was the day after. And now he had the data from the adrenaline-packed car ride. The only thing he didn't have was-.

"The dance class," Zim hissed, narrowing his eyes at the disclosed window. "Of course it would be the one resource I do not have. The very thing that so vexes _Zim_!"

And so he sat as paralyzed, cursing the very day he discovered Gaz in the resting place of the crash-landed ship and even Tak, of whom the LEECHY belonged to and whose ship brought the bracelet to her. He spent his hours doing this until at about 9:30am, Gaz's eyes flashed open. Unlike the rest of most (normal) mankind, Gaz did not go through the process of slowly awakening. Only when she was extremely exhausted.

She touched her face, immediately noticing the oxygen mask had been removed. And glancing downwards to see black garnished legs, she immediately was aware and reminded she had slept on Zim last night. Gaz groaned, squeezing her eyes shut again, as if this was not happening. Zim was then aware she had awakened and glanced down, pulled from his train of thought (which had moved on to vehemently scolding Dib now) to see how the Gaz-human was doing.

"Have you awakened?" He asked her.

Gaz scowled up at him. "What do you think?"

"I think you are," Zim replied, not getting the sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes and shoved his face away from her, so she could sit up without bonking heads with him. Zim scowled with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, to avoid getting her fingers in them. When her hand was removed he opened them, about to snap at her for doing that, until he caught sight of her.

Gaz wasn't paying attention to him, raking a few fingers through her hair. Her amber eyes were half-closed a slightly tired expression. Zim was immediately thankful that he had told the computer to shut the blinds, otherwise the light would've been hitting her face in a way Zim wasn't sure he could handle at this state, with his emotions getting out of hand at the most inconvenient of times.

"Uh, so, I'm assuming I can breathe again?" Gaz said, picking up the discarded oxygen mask from the floor and look at it.

Zim nodded. "The computer confirms your stability. See?" He added, pointing to the television that was still displaying her readouts.

Gaz looked at them. She wasn't sure if she should be weirded out that Zim had kept watch on her breathing all night or thankful that he'd cared enough not to let her die in her sleep. It was a fine way to go but not nearly exciting enough. "Thanks . . . I guess."

Zim was surprised by this and watched a few seconds before replying, warily, "You are . . . welcome."

Gir chose this moment to sit up from the floor, yawning. The sight would've been adorable if there had been anyone there who cared enough to think so. But there wasn't, and so he remained un-cooed at.

He squealed in happiness at seeing Gaz awake and jumped over, landing on her lap and hugging her around the waist. "Mm . . ."

She looked down at him in slight disgust, peeling him away from her and holding him at eye-level (but arms length, not wanting to get a repeat of last night's affectionate display). "Happy to see me, then?"

"I saw you sleepin'!" Gir replied cheerfully.

Gaz's eyebrows furrowed and she dropped him to the floor. "Yeah, not creepy at all." She chose this time to stand, pulling the blankets off of the couch as she dragged them to her guest room. "I'm going to go change, and then go into the backyard for some air. Do _not_ follow me." She added, seeing Gir attempt to do so. He appeared sad but plopped down onto the floor, preparing to wait. Gaz sighed and left to go freshen up from last night's endeavors. And vaguely, Gaz wondered if the little fire she'd started last night had lasted till this morning.

When she had left Zim sighed, leaning back into the couch. "Gir?" The robot jumped to its feet in attention. "Why does this Earth-female vex me so?"

Gir, confused, went over and sat next to his Master, staring up at him endearingly and with concern. "Master?"

"Squeak?" Minnie-Moose added, floating next to Gir. The little robot snatched him and tucked him onto his lap.

Zim glanced down at them and with both sets of eyes staring up at him like that, he could not resist it. He looked to the ceiling. Confessing his problems to his minions was positively disgraceful but he was in too much distress to consider that. "That **_girl_** has caused nothing but trouble for Zim since we have become interactive! What am I to do with such a creature when I cannot destroy her?"

Gir and Minnie-Moose shared a look before looking back towards their Master. Gir spoke first, "I thought you liked Gaz."

Zim considered this. _Did_ he like Gaz? He touched his hand to his chin in contemplation. It was at this moment Gaz re-entered the room, glancing into the kitchen out of curiosity, to see if the kitchen had truly cleaned itself. She made a slightly impressed face when seeing it had and turned to walk out the back door when she saw Zim, Minnie-Moose, and Gir staring at her in silence.

Gaz looked left and right before glaring at them. She crossed her arms, irritated. "What?"

They all glanced at one another before replying, in unison. "_No_thing." (Except for Minnie-Moose, who had an agreeing "Squeak!")

Gaz glared at them suspiciously until she got bored. Then she shrugged and turned away, irritated. "Fine. Whatever. I need to go get some things from my house that your robot forgot to pack and I'm tired of you. Can I take Minnie-Moose instead?" She asked, her brow rising as she inquired at Zim.

He nodded, "Just don't do anything that would cause adrenaline. I'll be running another test later today and I need to ensure you are as neutral as possible."

Gaz made a face but decided she didn't want to argue now. She sighed, "Fine. Come on, Minnie-Moose."

Minnie-Moose rose from Gir's lap. He began to morph until he appeared to be a mini-airplane. Gaz's brows rose but she said nothing about it. She waited until Minnie-Moose had floated behind her before the two exited out the front door.

And once again Zim waited until she left the room, watching her go as he did so. His eyes narrowed, pondering the question. Gaz seemed to notice, shooting him a look of confusion. But she didn't care enough to confront him about it and just went to the back to find the door outside.

"Well . . . ," He began, having reached a supposed conclusion. ". . . I suppose she **is** attractive . . . for a human. And having her around isn't so bad. She's also less trouble when she's asleep, though, and it's not entirely displeasing to Zim when she curls up against me. It's fairly strange though. The computer claims I have some sort of feelings for the Gaz-human though and I am not sure what to make of it. What do you think, Gir?"

The robot was giving him a strange look.

"What?" He demanded, angrily.

A smile creeped up on Gir's face slowly. He threw his head back and exclaimed, loudly, "I'm gonna tell!"

Zim's eyes widened in horror, "No! Gir!"

He gave a leap but Gir was too quick for him. He slipped from his grasp, out the door, slipping into his disguise as he left. Zim's eyes widened. He had no idea who exactly Gir planned on telling his feelings to but whoever it was did not matter. Emotions were weaknesses. If it got out he was weak-!

Zim couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. Instead he charged out of the house, chasing after his insolent robot and hoping he reached Gir before Gir reached his intended target. He shoved on his own disguise, cursing the time wasted doing so.

* * *

Gaz gave a sigh of relief. It was warm weather and it felt good to change out of her clothes from yesterday, but she had to get some of her more favorable toiletries she hadn't had the robot get, to avoid questions from Zim. She could just _hear_ his questions now.

For example:  
_"What is that . . . cotton thing?"  
"It's a pad, Zim. Don't you know what that is?"  
"No. Computer! Explain to me what a pad is!"_

She groaned at the thought and cursed him. Even when she was out of the house he had this uncanny way of sticking into her head like the glue she knew he bathed in daily. While in the lab for those boring wrist scans, Gaz had taken the time to look around a little. It was in the far left corner, hidden and shoved aside. She had no idea if that was on purpose or not but that was where it rested, six giant vats of Glue beside it. Vaguely, she wondered how the glue didn't get him stuck in the shower tube that he soaked in but oh well. Not her problem to worry about.

And then Gaz huffed, having thought about him again. "Minnie-Moose?"

"Squeak?" It replied, and even she could understand that one. Part of the reason Gaz had brought him instead of Gir was for this reason, that she could not understand him and he rarely made any noise. Gaz had wanted peace and quiet for her time out of the house, without Zim.

"Is Zim always so infectiously annoying?" She asked, looking at him as they walked to see if he nodded or not.

Minnie-Moose stared at her, as if he didn't understand the question. "Squeak?"

She sighed, "What I mean is-."

*Gaz stopped as Gir darted in front of her, having chased her squealing from all the way down the street. Her brow rose.

"What are you doing out, Gir? Where's Zim? Is everything alright?"

The robot giggled. At least he had his disguise on. "I cames to tell you something. Something _IMPORTANT_!"

She rolled her eyes, looking around to see if anyone was around to see the scene happening right now. No one was. Gaz looked at her house, on whose driveway they were currently standing in. She was home already, so it wasn't like he was delaying that. With a sigh, Gaz replied, harshly, "What?"

Zim careened around the corner, fear pulsing through his vein. Then, to his horror, he spotted Gir with Gaz.

"I found out that the Master has a thing for-!" Gir was saying.

"NO!" Zim shouted. He leaped at Gir then, tackling him to the ground.

Gaz was surprised at his sudden appearance. "Zim? What's-?"

"He LIES!" Zim shouted in response, pinning Gir underneath him. "The stupid canine LIES!"

Gir wiggled from underneath Zim. "Master likes-!"

"QUIET!" Zim shouted, shoving Gir's head into the ground. "Obey your Master and _**shut up**_!"

Gaz watched the two wrestle. It was amusing at first but now it was starting to get boring. "I think I'm gonna go inside now. This is getting stupider then you two usually are."

"YES!" Zim shouted, practically sitting on Gir now. "Run inside, Gaz-human! Flee from the stupidity of Gir's lies!"

"I'm not lying! Master said he thought that Gaz was-." Gir objected, squealing in delight.

"SILENCE!" Zim shouted, attempting to strangle his rebellious pet. "Zim said nothing about the Gaz-human! Gir is spouting nothing but filthy lies!"

Gaz's eyes narrowed, threatening Zim silently. "You better not have."

"Of _course_ not." Zim insisted innocently, with a disarming grin. "Zim would _never_ invoke the wrath of Gaz on himself!"

Gaz glanced down suspiciously between the two before glaring at Zim. "What are you hiding?"

"ME?" Zim gasped, eyes widening. "I've got nothing to hide!"

"Oh really?" She replied boldly, with a smirk. Zim began to feel scared again. "Then, you won't mind if I do _this_."

Gaz tackled Zim, pinning him to the floor and freeing his hold on Gir's mouth. He struggled, panicking. "Ah! Get off of me! Release Zim at once!"

"What were you saying, Gir?" Gaz said, ignoring Zim's cries of protest.

"No, Gir! Bad dog! Don't say anything!" Zim ordered, pointing at his robot before Gaz covered his mouth with her hands.

Gir looked torn between the two. Seeing this, Gaz smiled and said. "If you tell me, you can hold my hand."

Zim managed to free his mouth. "Cheater! You know how Gir is about touching people, especially _you_!"

But Gir was now set. He shouted, through his giggles as he bounced up and down, "The master said he thought Gaz was pretty, and he likes her company." And Gir paused, pleased with his work, before adding. "Especially when you're asleep on him."

Gaz froze. Zim slipped out from underneath her and once again slammed Gir into the pavement. "You traitor! You lie! YOU LIE!"

The malfunctioning SIR unit opened his mouth, playing a voice recording.

"_Well . . . I suppose she **is** attractive . . . for a human._" Zim's voice was saying. "_And having her around isn't so bad. She's also less trouble when she's asleep, though, and it's not entirely displeasing to Zim when she curls up against-_."

"FAKED!" Zim shouted over the last words. "A doctored recording! I said nothing of the sort!"

"Oh yes you _did_!" Gir shouted, dancing around as he sang. "The master likes Gaz! The master likes Gaz!"

Zim began shaking with rage at the humiliation Gir had placed on him. "Why you little-!"

Gir screamed and began to run, terrified for his life. Zim stood and followed chase.

Gaz wasn't sure what to think. She watched the two running away, back towards the house. Gir was insane and could've heard anything. But what was going on with Zim anyways? She rolled her eyes, getting up from the ground and dusting her knees off. "Well, that was weird."

Minnie-Moose nodded as he looked at where they had disappeared and replied, "Squeak."

At his agreement, Gaz went inside with him. She decided that when they two of them got back, she wasn't going to ask.

* * *

Dib looked out on the vast landscape the Australian Inn had to hold for him. Dad's talk was tomorrow and he'd finally get to see his sister, who had been avoiding him since they'd arrived on the hot continent. She'd locked herself in her room, snapping at him every time he even knocked on her door. When he pressed his ear to the door, video game sounds could be heard and he knew she was in the zone.

So far Dib had spent the three days alone, wondering the city on his own to explore as he'd like. There were a bunch of posters, advertisements, and signs announcing the arrival of his dad and he smiled at all of them. And since Dib wasn't known as a weirdo here and not hopeless looking, he'd actually caught the eyes of a few girls. But he was too worried about his sister to really be having any fun here.

It was during this pity fest that an alarm on Dib's watch went off. Confused, he looked down to see the warning insignia that his car had just been removed and replaced last night. Dib's brow furrowed angrily. This whole long-distance signal was really getting on his nerves.

He immediately hurried into his room, opening his laptop and slipping on his headphone speakers. "I'm gonna find out whose messing with my stuff back home. And when I do, they're going to pay for it!" He threatened, to thin air.

"Keep it down in their, Dib!" Gaz shouted from the other room, but without any anger.

It was a warning, he figured, and continued to click away at his computer in silence.

"Review surveillance," He ordered the controls.

I video taped popped up. His eyes widened in surprise, but then narrowed, "Figures Zim would send his little minion to do his dirty work."

Gir had lifted the garage door easily, undisguised. "Doo dee doo dee doo," He sang, looking around the garage door, his blue eyes lighting up anything he looked at in the dark. It was night time, that much Dib could deduce.

"But why would _Zim_ need _my_ car?" Dib wondered, confused. "And it's not like he could use it, anyways. It's DNA pass-coded so only me, Dad and Gaz can use it."

Gir was still singing as he pulled on the sheet that covered the car, ripping it off to discover the car. He squealed in delight and gasped, throwing his arms in the air. "Yay! Mistress will be so happy with me!"

"Mistress?" Dib mumbled, eyes scrunching. "Zim has a . . . mistress? Ew." He shuddered. "But that _still_ doesn't make sense! Why would _she_ want my car?"

Gir giggled and then suddenly became alarmed, glancing down at his arm. "Hellooo?"

"Gir, hurry up! Zim won't stop shouting and it's bugging me." A voice replied, from his arm. A female voice.

A voice Dib recognized.

On the screen Gir saluted at the transmission on his arm, briefly turning red before blue again. "Okay!"

And then she hung up on him, and Gir picked up the car and flew off, kicking the garage door shut behind him. The footage flicked to the garage door reopening, Gir now in costume and looking worried. He placed the car down gently. "Oh, I hope Mistress is okay . . . I'MA GO GET A SMOOTHIE!" And then he shot off, once again slamming the door shut.

Dib's eyes widened, flicking around the room as if that would hold some explanation. "But . . . Gaz never left her room last night . . . And she's not Zim's mistress!"

"Dib!" Gaz shouted from the other room. "Quiet!"

At once he was on his feet, grabbing a chair in the living room. With a well-aimed swing to her locked door-handle it snapped off. He listened and heard Gaz growling angrily from inside her bedroom but his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He opened the door cautiously, peering in. "Gaz, are you-?" His eyes widened as he gasped. "WHAT THE-!"

And then he was unconscious, falling to the floor as he fainted from shock.

When he woke though, the Gaz Robot had taken no notice of him, as if it was on auto-pilot.

"I knew this was too easy!" His eyes narrowed as he looked out the window. "You'll pay for kidnapping my sister, Zim. You'll pay!"

"Shut up, Dib!" The robot shouted, as loud as she would've if he'd been in another room.

* * *

And so the story thickens as Zim's feelings are revealed (whether or not Gaz cares yet), Dib has finally realized his sister is a robot and thinks his REAL sister is being held hostage by Zim as her Mistress, Zim is probably about to kill Gir, and there's still some mystery thing wondering around looking for Gaz.

YAY!

I'm thinking this should all be going together pretty nicely.

Till next time.


	10. Explanations Owed

Sexual tests and radioactive murders? Yay! And how's Gaz going to react to Gir's outburst? She's not!

**_"I have to go to the bathroom."  
"Are you going to go Ultra Peepee? *snicker*"  
"Yes. It will be fuzzy and everything."  
"Oh my god, EW!"  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA"  
-Me pwning my sister while making Invader Zim references_**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
"Explanations Owed"**

"Kill it! _KILL_ _IT_!" Zim was shrieking when Gaz and Minnie-Moose entered the house. They shared a look between the two before entering the house further to investigate what was going on. Gaz dropped her duffel bag that she'd purposefully forgotten for this specific trip by the door, poking her head into the family room to see what Zim wanted killed and why.

Gir was curled up atop the bookcase, screaming as he pointed at his Master, limbs flailing in panic. By now Zim had also graduated to screaming and flailing but he was running around in a circle as he did so. She watched this for a few times before sticking her leg out. Zim, of course, tripped on it, falling face-first into the ground. He groaned as he sat up, in pain from his face colliding with the floor and still shaking with fear. He had momentarily forgotten what was frightening him so when Gaz gripped the collar of his shirt, hoisting him up until he was eye-level with her. His heart seized. Was she still mad about what Gir had said?

"What are you yelling about?" She demanded, confused.

Zim blinked a few times, unable to think particularly clearly with the head bash and at being in such a close proximity to her. Thankfully, Gir, jumping to his feet in terror, answered for his Master. "It's a spider! **A SPIDER!**"

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Where?"

"Do. Not. Touch it." Zim hissed at her, terrified as he shakily pointed at his neck. "It's an experiment of mine I've been working on. Whoever it bites will _implode_ upon themselves!"

But Gaz was no longer paying attention, now that she had located the source of the screaming. She lifted her hand and with snake-like reflexes, and a moment later, it shot out and slapped the radioactive spider away from Zim's neck and into a wall, effectively killing it, as its liquid innards fell around it as it slid to the floor.

"There, I killed it, see? Now shut up." Gaz snapped at Zim, dropping him to pick up her bag instead.

Zim crawled on his knees, picking up the dead bug in both of his hands and throwing his head back as he screamed, "NOOOOOOO!"

Gaz groaned. "What now?"

"My experiment," Zim said pitifully, holding the bug out to her. She grimaced at it in disgust. "Months of work killed in an instant! Oh why, cruel world! WHHHYYYYY?"

She smacked him. "Stop yelling! You're giving me a headache." Gaz added, touching her forehead where it was starting to pulse.

Zim immediately discarded the carcass, wiping his hands on his pants before examining her face. He started to reach towards it with one hand. "How much does your head hurt, exactly?"

Gaz made a face and slapped his hand recoiled immediately, clutching it with the other one. "It's _not_ the LEECHY. You're just annoying me."

"Oh," Zim replied, dejected. Then his antenna lifted again. "Oh! That reminds me, we need to commence in the test I set up."

"Which would be . . .?" Gaz replied, waiting for the answer.

Zim decided to start with his train of thought, so she wouldn't be so against it. "I have deduced that adrenaline release has had something to do with the activation of the LEECHY. Yet despite this I do not know why the LEECHY did not activate during other times you exerted effort. Such as your run from those men or your dance class."

Gaz's brow rose. "So you want me to what, go on a treadmill?"

"No." Zim replied, shaking his head. "I have the data from both your run and obviously from your recent car endeavor, even if the run was a day late. However-."

"You want me to dance, then." Gaz finished, crossing her arms with a smirk. "You know, on my planet, Zim, asking a girl to dance for you is actually pretty creepy."

Zim scowled, desperately trying to keep his bodily functions under control. "If you wish to leave the type of your adrenaline unknown, to pass out at whatever time, be my guest." Then he smirked back at her. "Zim has a suspicion that you simply wish to sleep on my lap again, Gaz-human. It's unlikely, I'll admit, but I'm sure if you try hard enough-."

"Fine!" Gaz barked back at him, hands clenched into fists at his joke. She whirled around. "I brought my CD anyways. I'm going to go change. You want to do the test in your lab, right?"

"Preferably," Zim replied. "What do you need the CD for?"

"I can't just dance without music," Gaz snapped back.

Zim shrugged. "Very well. I shall meet you there in exactly ten minutes. Bring your little CD and Zim will play it on the lab's radio transmitter."

Gaz nodded and left the room, already running her hands through her hair. It was good thing she'd brought her stuff this morning, otherwise she would have had to grab her shampoo and stuff after she was tired and disgusting, because there was no way she was sending anyone else to go get it. Gaz ducked into her room and threw the duffel bag on the bed before going over and tossing on an outfit normally reserved for her dance classes. She scowled at how much leg the shorts showed, though it had never bothered her before. Maybe it was because Zim had recently been accused of having a crush on her. But then smirking she decided, well, if he liked her, he was probably really hating himself for it.

All the better to taunt him with what he couldn't have.

So she slipped on the black, jean cutoffs and a dark red tank-top. If she'd have had longer hair she would've put it up in a ponytail, but Gaz had always kept her hair short and as out of her face as possible, to avoid the necessity of hair-ties. She glanced at the toilet, crossing her arms. Zim always used the elevator with her but the toilet when alone. She wondered if that's what you were supposed to do when alone but decided against it.

"Eh, Computer?" She called. A beep was heard. "Take me to the lab."

"Mkay." It replied lazily, and a robot tube moved her over to the correct positioning before lowering her into the ground. She looked around at the lights around her like usual, CD on one of her fingers like a ring. When she came out of the elevator, Gir and Minnie-Moose had joined Zim, who had cleared a majority of the lab to give her space. He glanced at her and turned around, holding out his gloved hand.

"Give me the disk," He ordered, only half-paying attention to her as he looked at the screen.

Gaz did so and he slipped it into a slot.

"Loading." The computer informed them.

Zim picked up something from a shelf. It looked like a piece of technology the size of a button. Before she could protest or even ask what the little thing was Zim spun around and slipped the left thin strap of her shirt off, along with her bra strap (though she was pretty sure that one was on accident). Gaz's eyes widened but before she could demand an explanation Zim stuck the device right about where her heart was. He then turned away from her, not even bothering to replace the straps. "Keep that on. It will help me monitor your heart-rate."

Gaz shrugged back into her shirt, glaring viciously at Zim. "The next time you want to remove a piece of my shirt, **_ask_**."

Zim turned and gave her a look she could not read. However it didn't take much when his eyes flicker over her torso slowly and far longer then necessary, if he was examining her for medical purposes. Whether he stopped because she growled or because he was done looking at her but nonetheless he did stop checking her out. However she blushed madly with embarrassment at what she had thought was a scathing comment when Zim answered her with an indifferent one.

"I'll keep that in mind," Zim said kindly, in a leering sort of cryptic way. Gaz regretted taunting him immediately, looking down at the floor and crossing her arms tightly. Zim smirked at her insecure expression before laughing. "What's the matter, Gaz-human? Only just now realizing you aren't such a little girl anymore?"

Gaz scowled up at him, immediately on the defensive. "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

Zim gave her a smug look. "Oh, I think you already know, Gaz-human." His mouth curved upwards in a vampire-like sneer. "It's kind of hard not to notice."

She hissed at him, hand curling into a fist. "Why you-!"

"Download complete." The computer interrupted. "Play song?"

"Yes," Gaz growled, shaking her hair out a little bit. "Geez, Zim. Just because you have a thing for me doesn't mean you have to be a creep about it."

Zim pondered this comment a moment, glaring at her. "Zim doesn't have 'a _thing_' for anyone! Especially not _you_, worthless creature of my personal torment!"

She snorted at him. "Yeah, right. Whatever."

"I don't!" He shouted as she walked away.

"Mhm, whatever you say, Zim. Whatever you say," She called, knowing full well how irritating she was being.

Zim growled, hitting a button as he tried to calm himself. "I've converted a part of the lab into a dance studio to help you be as accurate as possible for examination and study. . . Try to get into the mood, so to speak." Zim added, regaining his previous smugness. He wasn't quite sure why he was acting so hastily. He guessed it was more of a defense and he had truly stopped caring, now that Gir had already told her. It was best to leave it out in the open to play with then keep it bottled inside before he exploded from the frustration. Maybe if he was lucky (N/A not GOT lucky, hehehe) she'd decide to do something with it.

Zim didn't mind being used if he got something out of it. Besides, anything Gaz wanted was normally in the same interests as his anyways (world destruction, human annihilation, etc.) so she would be using him for the greater evil. The thought made him smile a little more as the four walls surrounded Gaz, one of them a mirror wall and the one across from it having a ballet bar. Zim knew he knew what kind of dance Gaz participated in, but he couldn't let _her_ know that!

"You may start when you like," Zim informed her just as the music started. Gir squeaked happily, hopping into the virtual studio as well. "Gir! Get back here!"

"It's fine," Gaz insisted, stretching her limbs out. "I don't care."

Gir clapped his joy, dancing on the opposite side of the room as he gave her space to dance. She had about ten songs or so to entertain herself, each remixed to fit her dance group's preferences. When she had finished stretching half of the song currently playing was already over. "And how long do you want me to do this?"

"About as long as an average class takes," Zim replied. "There's a digital clock in the corner over there if you need to consult the time."

Gaz sighed._ Might as well start, _she thought to herself as she stood up and moved into the starting position.

It was taking all of Zim's efforts to focus on the data comparisons and not even take a peek over at where Gaz was dancing, specifically for him, even if it was in research form. Would she still be trying to taunt him? Zim couldn't handle her dancing, especially if she was worse then usual. Any other form of teasing he could handle himself but something that hit too close to home would just giver her an unfair advantage. So he trained his eyes on the data, twitching a little as he refused to look down at Gaz from his high angle on his seat, suspended in the air. The perfect viewing spot when it was the last thing he wanted to do. He cursed his bad luck.

Gaz took a minor break for one of the songs. She looked at Gir in confusion to see he was copying her routine, but not the ones she had already done. It was the one they were practicing in in class. But how would Gir know that?

However, suspicious, Gaz said, "Gir?"

"Mm?" He asked, getting his groove on as he did a back-flip and landed in front of her, arms in the air in triumph. "Ta-da!"

"Impressive," She commented, patting him on the head. "Hey Gir, can I ask you something?"

"Okey dokey," Gir replied, plopping down in front of her.

Gaz smiled her best disarming smile, which looked a bit strained but otherwise perfect. It won over Gir immediately. "How is it you know my routine, Gir?"

Gir grimaced, saddened. "The Master said I couldn't tell . . ." Then his expression brightened. "Wait a minute . . . No he didn't!"

"Then tell me," Gaz insisted, curious now with an irritated suspicion. And sucking up her pride she added, "_Please_?"

Gir beamed. "The Master pulled his satellite to watch you dance, to entertain me!"

Gaz's eyes widened. She leaned towards him, speaking quicker now that the song was a third over. "And did he watch too?"

"Mhm," Gir confirmed with a cheerful nod. Then he giggled. "He didn't look to well afterwords though. He said he'd be fine though, so long as he didn't watch you dance again."

Her eyes narrowed at where Zim was, up in his chair. It was then she noticed how he was shaking slightly, as if putting some type of intense strain on himself. She smirked a little bit, a plan coming to mind. "He did, did he?"

"Yup!" Gir replied before going back over to the other side of the room, humming to a beat that didn't even match the songs beat.

Gaz got up, trying to figure out how she was going to get him to look. Then she smirked. "Hey, Zim!"

He very slowly turned his head towards her. When he did and saw she was immobile, he gave an inward sigh of relief. "Yes, little worm-baby?"

Her eyes narrowed a little. She didn't have to fight now to keep the smirk off of her face. "What kind of dancing am I supposed to do? You never specified."

"There's . . . " He swallowed before continuing. "Different . . . types?"

Gaz nodded, rolling her eyes at his ignorance. "Yes, there's a few. What kinds did you want me to do?"

"Uh, whichever you do during dance class." Zim replied, nervously.

She frowned. "Some exert more energy then others, Zim. Like this, for example." Gaz dropped into the splits, fighting a vicious grin as Zim's eyes widened and he froze, looking down at her from his chair. "Doesn't take as much energy as this." Gaz pulled herself on her arms until her legs could straighten out, flipping her air up as she came into a standing position.

Zim visibly paled a moment before he pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Uh, it's not necessary to show me what-."

"Well then answer the stupid question: _More_ physical exertion or less."

And Zim had to admit the second move had really been the thing to spike his blood. He quickly looked away and replied, cursing himself for it. "More."

Gaz sneered, knowing she had gotten to him. "Fine."

This went on the rest of the "practice" and Gaz faced the mirror, her back to Zim, but still able to see him. She noticed he was continually shooting glances her away, like some type of guilty pleasure. Gaz looked towards the clock. If this was a real class, since she'd already been doing it for about an hour and a half, she had about another half an hour to go. She wondered if Zim was even paying attention to her data anymore because he was looking more frequently and for longer periods of time.

She almost pitied him, for once liking the fact she could be considered attractive when she wanted to be.

By the time she was finished Zim was squirming in his seat. She stopped tiredly, stretching out her limbs again before they stiffened up.

"C-Computer," Zim stuttered, and he slapped his hand to his forehead for it. He dragged it dejectedly down his face before continuing, "Remove disk from hard-drive and scan the Gaz female for finishing comparison in adrenaline."

Gaz looked up and crossed her arms, holding still as a purple grid ran along. "What's with the color change? These things are normally red."

"Red is for a singular scan check. Purple is a comparison analyzer, specifically searching for the keys factors that could differentiate from the others," Zim informed. He clicked the button again and the walls lifted, the temporary studio disappearing into the lab walls. When the scan was done Gaz ran her hand through her hair, scowling at the sweat on it. As Zim approached her he too scowled, removing the button thing. "Ugh, Gaz-human, you smell like you did after Zim saved you."

"Again: sweat," she hissed, heading towards the elevator. "I'm going to go change and shower." She shot Zim a cheeky sneer. "Wanna watch?"

Zim scoffed at her. "Why would Zim want to watch you purge yourself of smelly liquids with poisonous ones?"

Gaz shrugged as she entered the elevator, her back to him. "Oh, I don't know," And then she shot him the sneer over her shoulder. "Because you like to watch me dance."

"For medical purposes!" Zim shouted at her.

She nodded, "I don't think the satellite viewing counts as medical."

Zim was paralyzed then as she ascended. The only thing that snapped him out of it was seeing the tube that he had blocked off from all the others, and it was also clear, shooting water through it. He shivered in fear, knowing he had skipped his glue shower this morning. Being reminded of this he walked over to it, desperate to shove the thought of Gaz's offer from his mind as he applied the protective lining on himself.

And meanwhile, while all of this was happening, Dib was on a jet he'd borrow from his dad back home, on the excuse he and Gaz had obtained a sudden homesickness and couldn't hope to stay through tomorrow, or the rest of the trip. He'd taken the robot home, with plans to confront Zim about it. As he'd snagged Robot Gaz's bags with his own he was surprised to find how light they were, opening them to find nothing.

He had scowled. "Of course." Before slamming them shut.

Dib was flying solo, as it was a one passenger jet. As his home came into view he grinned evilly, "Get ready for a surprise visit Zim." And then his face turned serious. "Don't you worry Gaz, I'm coming to saaavveee yoooouuuu!" He shouted, pointing one finger in the air. Then he scowled, adjusting the controls for a landing. "Wow, I really need to stop talking to myself."

* * *

AhAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Till next time.


	11. Scratch

This chapter title is based off the saying, **"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."**

**"If I scratch your back, you need to scratch mine  
You need to get yours, I need to get mine."  
**

And that is also the quote for the chapter. That's why it's bold.

A rather disturbing deal is made between Gaz and Zim in this chapter. For mainly Zim's benefit, because he's got a way with words and is oh so manipulative, when he really wants what he's going for.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
"Scratch"**

Gaz had just gotten out of the shower, putting on a black corset top that was sleeveless. It tied tightly in the back, showing no skin between the ties in the back. She slipped on a pair of dark jeans and running a few fingers through her hair to make sure it was dry, she opened the door.

Only to find Zim standing in front of her door.

"Figures you'd be standing here," said Gaz, misreading the situation. She smirked and leaned against the door-frame. But Zim's serious facade changed her attitude. She stood up straighter and peered at him, "What?"

"It seems your brother has seen through our rouse. My system has perceived a jet in the area and I discovered who it belonged to quickly enough. We need to hide you in one of the storage rooms until I have convinced him you are not here, as that will be the first place he will look."

"He'll know it's your robot," Gaz pointed out. "I'm sure if I wanted to I could've scrapped something like that together on my own but that's too much effort. I'd rather make someone else do it."

"Precisely," Zim replied. "I'll insist you barged into my home, unannounced, and demanded I give you a robot like the one I used to trick your brother with. You are familiar with the technology so it's not like you came up with this idea out of thin air. I will say I refused until you pulled some sort of weapon on me that nearly blew my head off and, humbly wishing to avoid a conflict with the Dibsister," she growled at the name but he continued anyways, like she hadn't. "I gave what you asked for and sent you on your way. I've no idea what you intended to do with your little clone and couldn't have cared less."

"It's believable," She admitted. "But I've got a better idea."

Zim's brow rose, his crimson eyes penetrating hers. "And that being?"

"We could tell him the truth, so I'm not house-ridden for the rest of my being here." Gaz insisted. "I'm not going back home, though. Not with this LEECHY getting out of control in actuality instead of it just being a suspicion. If I pass out Dib will try to help me on his own and refuse to call you, even if he promises to. I'm not taking that chance on my life, even if he's willing to just for the sake of proving you wrong."

Zim scowled at her. "And you'd prefer this option over lying to Dib?"

"I'm not opposed to lying to my brother," Gaz corrected. "It's just on this occasion I would prefer not to."

He pondered this, eying her the whole time. His expression was obviously on the verge of refusing her plan, and Gaz, terrified at the idea of being on house arrest with Zim, decided to use a bit of persuasion.

Gaz stole forward a bit, closing some of the space between them. Zim's brow rose with an "Mm?" but she didn't react to it, looking at the floor instead.

"You know, Zim," Gaz began, looking up at him with the same sneer that she had noticed paralyzed him. And it took effect but not quite as well, as he was on his guard now. Zim stood fixated but he was also suspicious. She reached a hand up and barely touched her fingertips to his face. At once Zim's narrowed eyes widened, the effect she'd wanted. "You talk a lot of game for someone who, as far as I know, has no female history."

"What sort of game do you speak of?" Zim demanded. "I do not understand. What you are talking about? You speak nonsense!"

Gaz rolled her eyes, pressing more of her palm against his face. "I meant how arrogant you are. What I'm doing now is probably as intimate as you've gotten with a girl, huh?"

"A love-life for an Invader is meaningless until they have settled. I, however, have been discharged, and may do as I like." Zim replied arrogantly. "However inexperienced I may be, I can surely learn quicker then the rest of your pitiful species. For example," and suddenly his arm wrapped around Gaz's waist, jerking her forward and pressing her against him. She stared in surprise and glared at him for his forward gesture. "I am well aware that you are attempting to manipulate me at this time. I'm simply using your ruthless tactics to my better advantage."

Gaz gripped his arm, about to push him away from her. "You little-!"

"However," Zim interrupted, chuckling. "Since I admire your attempts, I'll grant you your wish to tell the Dib-monkey what you like. You'll have to be more persuasive next time, though, if you want to truly use me like you're trying to. Pity will only go so far before it's annoying."

Gaz stopped where she was, trying to decide whether she should consider this a compliment or an insult. She decided Zim was just saying she had potential, but she needed to try harder to succeed. Gaz had the equipment she just didn't know the controls. Eventually she replied, "You . . . _want_ me to use you?"

"Ah, Gaz." Zim shook his head and placed his other hand on her back. "When you use me, I'm getting used. And if getting used puts Zim where I am now, that is perfectly fine with me. You are already aware that I have an attraction to you, though the reason eludes Zim and often tortures me more then helps. But seeing our current situation I can see the benefits of having such a feeling, though, I will be monitoring myself more carefully because of you." His eyes narrowed at this but then he laughed it off. "I don't see why this can't be for the better of both of us."

"So, your benefit would be emotions from me that don't torture you," Gaz amended, slowly. "And mine would be learning Irken manipulation techniques."

"Precisely," Zim replied, releasing her. "But we'll have to discuss tactics later, Gaz-human. According to my scanners, your brother will be here any minute now."

"Oh joy," Gaz said, tiredly. She looked down at her clothes, "I should probably put on something a bit more conservative, so stupid Dib doesn't think that you're holding me hostage as your slave or something."

Zim's expression turned to one of sly disbelief. "You normally choose your clothes based on your brothers opinion?"

"In this situation I can see how it would be for the best," Gaz retorted, moving back into her room and digging through her clothes for a gray sweater or something. Eventually she found one, a long sleeved sweater to throw over her shoulders. She did so, pulling it around her. Gaz shot Zim a dry look, "Better?"

"Not in my opinion," Zim retorted before turning and leaving the room.

Gaz crossed her arms, one hand to her chin. She wondered if this had never happened, would Zim still be feeling the way he did? And why did he feel the way he did? Gaz had been filling in her body for some time now. And she still looked basically the same. Her attitude had never changed. Was the lack of time spent together really the only reason he hadn't found his feelings of affection for her sooner? Gaz really wasn't interested in anyone, ever. Not even now. _Could_ she like Zim?

"Maybe with a little training on his part," Gaz amended aloud, moving towards the door as the doorbell rang. "A little tough care never hurt anybody."

Zim had already opened the door, his disguise in place. His voice was clearly straining to hide his amusement. "Hello, Dib-monkey. What can Zim do for you and your little sister today?"

"You know why I'm here, Zim! Where's my real sister?" Dib demanded, shoving him aside. The house arm caught Zim, who scowled after the humanoid. Dib didn't have to look long to see Gaz standing there with her arms crossed. "Gaz! You're alright!"

"What did you expect?" Gaz replied, glaring at him, insulted. Dib ran over to hug her tightly, not discouraged by her remark.

"Come on, I'm getting you-!"

"I'm staying here, Dib," Gaz interrupted, holding up her wrist. "I've got some explaining to do."

* * *

"Now were here," Gaz amended. "So, can you relax now?"

Dib was contemplating this. Their story checked out. Not one inconsistency. "I don't know, Gaz . . . You're sure _I_ can't just take care of it?"

"Positive," Zim answered for her. "Irken baby's play with more advanced toys then yours. If Zim is having a hard time removing the LEECHY from her wrist, surely you have no hope of accomplishing such a task."

Dib scowled angrily, but he knew Zim was right. "Fine. But I'm coming over here every time you're going to run a test on her! And she can go out of the house with me when she needs to and not have an alien baby-sitter."

"Just an equally irritating brother as my baby-sitter." Gaz hissed, irritated he preferred yelling his declarations at Zim then speak to her calmly. She put her face in her hands. "Ugh, how do I get myself into these messes?"

"Given the situation . . . the Dib-monkey may come over to Zim's base as much as he likes." And Zim looked like it took a lot for him to give Dib this. But her brother seemed satisfied and Gaz's dejected expression turned to one of curiosity. He smirked at her behind Dib's back and she rolled her eyes. Then Zim on a serious expression again. "If anything happens, as soon as she is stable, you have my word I will contact you."

"Like that's worth anything," Dib muttered. But he sighed, looking out the window. It was dark now. Gaz's explanation had taken the rest of the afternoon and it was starting to get pretty late. "I guess that's the best I can get, though."

"You are correct," Zim agreed. "This is still my base and while your sister is welcome because of her condition, I still dislike you greatly, Dib-monkey."

"Ditto," Dib replied, extending a hand. "Agree to get along until this is over?"

Zim and he both grimaced as they shook hands. "Very well."

As soon as he said this they both broke apart, quickly wiping their hands on themselves in disgust. Gaz rolled her eyes at their immaturity, looking at Zim. "Actually, speaking of tests, Zim, have you gotten the results back from this mornings test?"

Zim grimaced at the memory but nodded. "It appears that a hormone in your system called 'estrogen' had something to do with your passing out. The LEECHY was unfamiliar with it and assumed you were in greater stress then during your other activities."

Dib's brow rose, "Estrogen? Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Zim snapped at him. "Zim may occasional make mistakes, however rare, but never my computers."

"But estrogen is-." Dib began when Gaz slapped her hand over his mouth.

She gave him a death glare. "Not. A word."

* * *

It had to get clearance first. Clearance to just enter the general area of the Last Mistress.

And to actually be in her presence? It took an entire day.

The doors slid open as it placed one talon on the scanner. It opened after scanning for every detail possible. One nick to many or too less and security would crash down on it, taking it's life without questions asked.

That was just how things were.

When they opened it was was escorted by two guards, each armed with enough weaponry to destroy it within an instants time. There was no chance at all for any type of assassination, even if someone was stupid enough to try one. But the Last Mistress was too smart to be arrogant. And now that the Master had been killed in war, without a descendant, it was crucial the Mistress survived, lest their Empire, destroyed by the Irks and scattered into a rebel squadron, be completely consumed.

It knelt before her. "My Lady, I bear news of the transmission we intercepted."

"Oh?" She replied, her body bathed in shadow. All that could be seen were golden eyes looking back at him. "And what of it?"

"A female of the planet with purple hair has been involved in the disappearance of the Sacred Gauntlet."

Her eyes narrowed, cat-like, if it had known what a cat was. "A girl? How old?"

"The scanners could only determine as much as I have said-."

"And you dare come to me with such little information?" She said, in a voice that cut like knives without raising her voice even slightly. Her cruelty was legendary. She showed mercy only where mercy was owed, but when one truly examines a situation they'll often find no mercy was deserved. "An insolent fool you are! However, I will give you one more chance, as you have attempted to keep me updated and wanted my orders on such a delicate situation."

It nodded. The High Mistress always had an uncanny way of knowing what your intentions were.

She took a moment to consider. Then, "Bring me the girl. And while you're at it, fetch me the prisoner we have already. Though her ship was destroyed, and we can't know fore sure her intentions of reaching Earth because of this, something tells me she's been here before. I want answers . . . _**Go**_!"

Jumping to its feet, it saluted at its leader and raced from the room.

* * *

Dib had left, reluctantly leaving his little sister in the care of his once mortal enemy.

So now Gaz was on the couch with Gir, watching him eat popcorn while he watched a movie.

"Well, I must admit, that went better then I thought." Zim said, entering the room and sitting next to her. He noticed her watched Gir. "Why are you staring at him like that?"

"Where does it . . . go?" Gaz replied, referring to the popcorn. "I've never seen him use the bathroom. And wouldn't he malfunction if there were too many food products sticking to his controls?"

Zim shrugged. "Gir's faulty programming is a mystery even to his master. I simply choose to ignore it."

Gaz looked up at Zim. "Have you fixed him yet?

Zim thought about it, "You know I . . . I don't think I have."

"Well you should!" Gaz scolded, glaring at him now. "It's not fair to him to be going into shock fits because you're lazy."

Zim rolled his eyes. "He hasn't reacted in-."

As if purposefully defying his master, Gir began to convulse and fell off the couch, static running in currents across his body. His expression was completely vacant until it stopped, leaving Gir on his side and staring at the wall in awe.

Gaz shot him a look, "Two seconds?"

Minnie-Moose, from the kitchen, added. "Squeak!"

"Ugh!" Zim shouted, angry. Then a small, vicious smile appeared on his face. "I've got a better idea."

"That being?" Gaz's brow rose. She shook her head, "No, you know what? I don't want to know."

"Fine," Zim finished, casually. "Ignore the opportunity to practice your manipulation skills."

Gaz became intrigued then, looking slowly towards Zim. "Persuade you to fix Gir? Seriously? He's your minion! You should already want to fix him!"

"Yes, but I don't." Zim informed her, yawning as he folded his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes with an antagonistic smirk. "I'm just not in the mood."

Gaz contemplated her options, glancing at Gir. He looked so crippled on the floor. She truly loathed his innocence and the ignorant stupidity that came along with it, but she suspected Gir was just insane, not stupid. Should she . . . ?

Zim ignored the couch shifting, listening to the movie, as Gaz had left the room to tend to Gir. He'd heard the dragging sound all the way down the hallway. There was content silence in the room for about half an hour. He was about to laugh at the movie's stupidity (of course Gir had picked it out) when he felt a weight on his lap. He opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a glaring Gaz.

"Okay, Zim," she said, running a hand gently across his antenna. He froze up. Gaz smirked. "How badly do you want to fix Gir?"

"N-Not at all!" Zim smacked a hand to his face, not used to being caught off guard. "I mean-!"

"That didn't make any sense, Zim." Gaz pointed out, raking her nails gently on his antenna now. Zim shuddered in both disgust and pleasure. "Are you nervous? Is that why you're stuttering and talking nonsense? Do _I_ make you nervous?"

Zim was fighting viciously with his squeedily-spooch's sensation of pleasure. Gaz was sitting on his lap, straddling him between her legs. He was desperately trying to make himself unaware of this but it wasn't working. The less attention he attempted to pay to it the more he did. He also was aware Gaz had removed her sweater and her shoulders were bare. Her legs were still hidden under the jeans, thank Irk, but the mystery of what they looked like up close now taunted Zim, making him desperately want to see them and thankful he wasn't. It was a shower of turmoil inside of him and he cursed, knowing he had brought this on himself by taunting her. And so far the pleasure wasn't quite overriding the self-loathing yet.

"No . . . " Zim replied slowly, desperate to change the subject. "Where are Minnie-Moose and Gir?"

"I told Minnie-Moose to keep Gir in my room when he wakes up," Gaz replied, her talented fingers trailing their way down Zim's neck. His blood spiked again. She smirked. "That way, no questions if Gir happened to walk into the room while we were negotiating his repair."

"You would call an ambush a negotiation?" Zim shouted at her, trying to hide his weakness by anger.

"I would call it an advantage," Gaz amended, hunching forward to keep her body from touching him but leaning over so her mouth could be next to his neck. She'd seem some girls do similar things with their boyfriends at lunch and hoped this would work. She felt Zim completely freeze up. "Wouldn't you?"

Zim smirked as the last of the hateful feelings left his system. Gaz pulled away, hovering in front of his face, knowing full well his intentions and playing dumb to them nonetheless. The half-hour had been a productive one.

"Another mistake, Gaz," Zim chuckled, locking eyes with her. "You've underestimated the unfair advantage your opponent might have as well."

"Oh I have?" Gaz replied, feigning innocence. "And what would that be?"

"Strength," Zim replied, running his hands through her hair with the full intention of forcing her to him.

His fingers were burning seconds later.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shrieked, panicking as he stared at them. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?"

Gaz slammed his arms above her head as he shook, weak with pain. She sneered, only inches from his face. "A back-up plan, Zim. You didn't really think I'd get into this position without having one, did you?"

"W-What did you-?"

"Simple," She smirked viciously. "My hairs wet. I half-dried it so you wouldn't notice."

Zim's eyes widened before scowling. "Well played, Gaz. Well played."

"Thank you." Gaz replied, "Now, about fixing Gir."

* * *

Lol. I think Gaz won, don't you?

I'm throwing in some twisted love-scenes in there for you, because honestly, the real crap happens at the end.

For now they're just getting used to the idea of it. More so Zim then Gaz but still. It's always fun to throw them into the most awkward situations and see what comes out of it.

Enjoy.


	12. Hunter vs Prey

Yay! More action scenes!

And you get to see the conclusion of Gaz and Zim's negotiations.

**"Now rock your body (oh)  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me (oooh)  
Cause I already know what you want to do  
Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobodies ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation**  
**Given my reputation"  
-Tonight (I'm Loving You) by Enrique Iglesias**

**Why? Because I found this on utube: .com/watch?v=ZCXjtd8p-Wk&feature=player_embedded  
**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
"Hunter vs. Prey"**

Gir was currently in a tank, in Recovery Mode that Zim had placed him in after working on him. Gaz had supervised the whole time, making sure he made good on his end of the bargain. Zim had not objected and she'd watched his face strain with concentration. She'd known he was actually working and it made her smile a little that a bite on his neck, just a little tooth prick, could make him so motivated. He had simply frozen and agreed immediately. If every guy was like this, Gaz wondered if the world was really run by men, or secretly controlled by the women in the background.

What an intriguing idea, she thought, eying Zim as he worked.

Now she was half-asleep in her room, smirking as she dozed off to bed.

Zim, however, was wide awake, staring at Gir's containment tube. When he woke up he'd be back to normal and without fear of any electric currents bothering him again. Or, at least, any from the accident. And all he could think about while looking at Gir was the bite on his neck that would burn almost when he thought of the girl who had given it to him. She was really pushing his limits now, regardless if he had been prepared for it or not. Sure, Zim would have been fine with it if he had been the one in control. But he wasn't. It was her.

And that terrified him.

He sighed, glaring at Gir, who could technically be called asleep. "This is all _your_ fault."

But Zim couldn't really determine if it was good or bad yet.

And it was at this time Zim heard a scream from upstairs.

"_**ZIM**_!"

* * *

So now it was on a mission to find the purple haired girl. And surprisingly, it wasn't all too hard.

Close to the park was the school. It looked their first, since it was deserted, going through the files until he found the children that had purple hair. There were two options: a girl named Zita, and one named Gaz.

"Alright," It muttered. "Not too hard. Scanners, identify shade."

That was an easy selection as the Zita's hair was far lighter then the Gaz's.

"Shade: Dark purple."

"Dark," It amended, picking up the darker haired one. "Hello, little girl. Maybe you can help me find what I'm looking for, eh?" It chuckled, looking through the file to find the address of where this creature lived with a sneer. When it found what it wanted it carefully replaced the file, silent, before heading off.

* * *

Dib was sleeping restlessly, periodically staring up at ceiling at the thought of his sister staying at Zim's house. He might've argued and insisted on staying with her but something told him that would just make the situation worse. Besides, his sister could take care of herself.

Zim might fight with Dib, but no way would Zim try anything with Gaz.

He chuckled quietly, "Ha, he'd get maimed."

This was when the slightest of cracks was heard in Gaz's rooms.

Dib sat up at once, confused. At last second he stopped himself from shouting his sister's name and slowly creeped out of bed. His hand slipped under his bed, snatching out the weapon he always had stashed under there.

It was just before he turned the handle he remembered it was Zim-specified and filled with water.

"Darn it!" He shouted, slapping his hand over his mouth.

Too late.

It came crashing through the wall from Gaz's room, claw-like weapon unsheathed. Dib stared in horror, giving out a shot of surprise before racing to his closet and pulling out a sword he'd confiscated from Zim a while ago. He wasn't quite sure what it did, but it was the best he had. He flipped his emergency ring open, letting it drop on the floor and roll under the bed before the dust from the wall cleared.

"**Who are you**?" Dib shouted, shakily.

It's voice was low, like a growl. Dib couldn't see it in the dark but it's eyes were a deep orange. Unattractive and reminding Dib oddly of Jello. But it was big, he could see that much. "I am Zvark. I have come to fetch the female by the name of Gaz."

Gripping the sword with more confidence, Dib glared at it with determination. "What do you want with my sister?"

"This word is unfamiliar to me," Zvark replied. He lifted his sword. "But if you know the whereabouts of this girl you will tell me at once or face the consequences!"

"Get out of my house!" Dib shouted in retort, charging at the intruder.

Zvark's eyes narrowed and he swung his blade down, colliding with Dib's. But, to Dib's surprise, despite his hulking demeanor, he wasn't all too much stronger then Dib. Their was no real force behind that swing that he couldn't handle. Dib shoved, reeling the monster backwards into the wall. But it skidded on it's feet, nails glinting sharp from a sliver of moonlight. They were black and unforgiving, making Dib's blood run cold a moment before Zvark charged at him again.

"Insolent human!" It shouted, "Face the wrath of Zvark!"

"Aah!" Dib shouted, rolling out of the way just as the blade slammed down where he had just been. But it was now wedged and Dib took the opportunity to scramble away, muttering under his breath, "Well, there's the strength I was expecting!"

"I will finish you!" Zvark shouted, finally ripping his sword from the floorboards. "Now, tell me, _**where is the girl that lives here**_?"

"You'll never know!" Dib shouted back, slamming his sword at his opponent. He felt his hand flick over a button and, surprised, clicked it. At once it became ablaze in pink fire, startling both of the fighters. "Well . . . that was unexpected."

"_Floka*_," Zvark breathed, staring at the flames like a lost friend who was no longer welcome. His eyes narrowed at Dib as he readied his weapon again. "A dangerous race you humans have apparently allied yourselves with. I was unaware the Irken Empire had marked this planet as a friend."

"And what if they did?" Dib asked, brow raising.

Zvark growled out, "THEN YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"

Dib screamed (in a very unmanly way) again as it came towards him. He flung his weapon out at Zvark, who dodged it easily, trying to get a cheap shot at Dib as he lost his balance. He just barely missed, slicing the tip of Dib's coat. Noticing this Dib became angrier, shoving his weapon into the floor and using it as a kickstand to nail Zvark in the chest. The creature groaned as it collided with the wall, but it got back onto it's feet, pissed now. A long, silver tongue flicked out of it's mouth. Dib stared, intrigued by this latest addition to Zvark's obviously alien appearance.

"Enough of the games." Zvark said darkly. And he nimbly jumped in front of Dib, catching the arm that swung out at him that held the sword. When Dib released his finger from the button the fire disappeared, and he dropped it to the ground as Zvark slammed him into the wall with powerful strength, but still only enough a large human could dish out. Vaguely, Dib's curious side wondered why this was but the urge to free himself overrode his intrigue. "Tell me where this Gaz girl is or I will kill you here and now, humanoid."

Dib was struggling to breathe now, as Zvark's hold was around his neck, and his feet weren't on the ground. "Can't . . . breathe!"

"Try harder then," Zvark hissed back, squeezing minutely tighter. Dib gasped in pain, attempting to hold his breath and buy time for a miracle. If his plan worked then maybe Gaz could get out with Zim before this freak found her. "I will only ask one more time, human: Where. Is. The girl?"

"**Release the smelly Earth child!**"

Zvark looked up just in time to roll away as a lazor zapped where he had just been. Dib slid to the floor, forcing air back into his lungs painfully. He looked up, blinking away the black spots in his eyes, to see a metal claw snatch him from the floor and jerk him painfully forward. Dib clawed at the floor, feeling his hands catch something that he took with him as he was lifted. Dib then found himself face-to-face with Zim, who was holding him up in the air. When Zim seemed to be satisfied this _was_ Dib, the hood opened and the claw tossed Dib inside.

"Thanks," Dib managed out, staring down at where Zvark glared up at them. "Where's Gaz?"

"Back at the base." Zim replied sharply, firing more weaponry down at where Zvark was. He dodged it with difficulty, obviously trying to figure out a way to force the ship into the ground without success. "Hold on tight, Dib-monkey. We're going to make a run for it."

Dib strapped himself in just as Zim let out a large cannon, obliterating Dib's room. He scowled but if it was to keep his sister safe, so be it. His lab had all the really important stuff anyways so it wasn't much of a loss. The smoke, however, completely clouded their view. And Zim shot off immediately, a deadly serious expression on his face. Dib noted he had never seen Zim look as such.

"You seem worried," Dib blurted out. "What's going on?"

"It appears I underestimated what we were up against," Zim replied back, focusing on the controls as he clearly headed towards his house.

"Oh," Dib replied, turning around. Then his eyes widened, "Zim, coming up from the back!"

Zim swore in Irken and did a move that reminded Dib of a roller-coaster ride, going up in a loop as he got up behind the pursuing creature. Dib pressed his face against the glass to see what it was the thing was riding. It appeared to be a jet-powered scooter, which confused Zim greatly.

"It's not impressive look, I'll admit." Zim said, as if reading Dib's thoughts. "But it allows for better maneuvering. I am a great pilot but depending on what class this thing is, which I doubt can be high, since it's doing the dirty work, this could take a while."

Dib's eye set with determination. "Tell me what I can-."

Zim shot and the scooter disappeared in a puff of smoke. He beamed viciously, "Victory for _Zim_!"

Dib was shocked. "That . . . That's it?"

"Be lucky it was only one scout," Zim retorted. "Come, we shall go back to Zim's base to regroup."

* * *

Gaz's eyes widened as her view on what was happening with her brother showed an explosion, cutting her transmission abruptly. She let out a frustrated shout. Gir and Minnie-Moose having huddled next to her in fear at Zim's abrupt leave, jumped in surprise. She grabbed both of them. "Come on, we're going up to the roof."

"Why?" Gir asked, still shaking. Zim had pulled him from his tank mostly healed but he wasn't quite fully back yet. He'd have to be put back once this was over but Zim had wanted someone to watch Gaz, for whatever reason.

"Better view." Gaz replied as they entered the elevator that began lifting them up. "Computer: Are there any weapons up there?"

"A few," It admitted. "Why?"

"I want to be prepared for anything." Then Gaz hissed. "I hate being forced to stay here!"

Gir clung to her, frightened, as was Minnie-Moose. "Don't leave, Mistress, don't leave!"

Gaz barely let him get away with calling her Mistress again, having suspicions he called her that in his head anyways. Instead she peeled him off of her as they reached the roof, setting him down as she headed to the window. "Computer, what were those weapon options?"

"For you?" The Computer replied. "Limited. A lot of Zim's stuff is specified for Irken use only."

She growled, "Fine. Anything projectile?"

"Yeah, here," A tray came up from the floor, the tile sliding aside as it rose to show three gun-looking things. "Those are your options."

Gaz's eyes scanned them. "Which one packs the bigger punch?"

"The middle one," It replied. "Weird, huh?"

Gaz nodded her agreement as she picked up the smallest of the devices in the center, intrigued and impressed that such power could be held within. But somehow, Gaz didn't expect any less and she quickly arranged her hand for a better grip. "Stay here, Gir. I'm going down to change."

"I'll just send up your clothes," The computer replied. "The Master thought you'd be going up here. He said it was safest you stayed here."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Fine, just hurry up!"

The wardrobe appeared from the wall and Gaz quickly rifled through it, pulling off her shirt hurriedly, ignoring Gir and Minnie-Moose staring at her near-bare back. _Thank whoever thought of bras_ . . . , she thought, jokingly. She slipped on a black shirt and black pants that she could move in. Gaz also threw on her black combat boots. If worse came to worse and she needed to be hiding in the shadows, she couldn't have been more prepared.

Gaz pulled out her belt that had a few emergency devices in it, which included her little black box. She clipped it around her waist and it hung at a slight angle from the weight difference of Zim's borrowed weaponry being placed in it. "Thanks."

"Sure," The computer replied as the wardrobe disappeared.

When Gaz turned around Gir had the other weapons, since Minnie-Moose couldn't carry one. She smirked a little. "Be careful with that, Gir."

He saluted, his voice deepening as his eyes reddened. "Yes, Mistress!"

Gaz's eyes narrowed and she took one of the guns from him. It didn't hurt to have one on hand and another in case. She waited by the window, glaring off into the distance to try and spot any sign of Zim or her brother returning. Then her eyes widened, "I need to get outside."

"No way to," The computer informed her. "Zim put the defenses on lock-down, in case you tried to leave to help. He said to make sure you stayed here."

Gaz looked down, remembering his leaving fairly well, even if it had been quick. Her cheeks darkened slightly as she glared at the floor angrily.

Gir peered at her. "Gaz? Why yo face so red?"

She quickly turned her face away, "It's not."

"Yeah-huh!" Gir accused, pointing at her. "I sees it!"

Gaz glared hatefully at him.

It was then the Computer began tolling off, "Emotions Identified."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Embarrassment - 36%

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded of the computer.

"_See_?" Gir shouted, "I _told_ you her face was red!"

"Worry - 32%

"Are you talking about my feelings?" Gaz demanded, glaring angrily at the roof. "Stop that!"

"Passion - 12%."

"Huh?" Gir repeated, looking at Minnie-Moose. "What's he mean? What's he mean?"

"Nothing," Gaz growled. "Computer, I order you to stop."

"Anticipation - 15%."

"Of a fight," she mumbled, crossing her arms and seeing he wasn't going to stop. "You're lucky I'm stuck up here or I'd be ripping out your wiring by now."

"Boredom - 5%."

Gaz rolled her eyes as she looked down at the approaching figure. "This isn't good."

It came from the shadows, slinking up slowly to Zim's house. Gaz's grip tightened on the weaponry she held, feeling the weight of the other one heavily against her hip. And suddenly the LEECHY weighed a ton as well.

_Keep your adrenaline down_, Gaz warned herself. _Zim may not quite understand what passion and adrenaline does to your system yet, but you do._

Gaz growled but took deep breaths as the computer informed her of an intruder alert. It did not look up at her as it approached. But suddenly it's eyes, a deep orange, flashed up in her direction. She forced her and Gir (who had also been peeking through the window) to duck. She quickly tossed them from the window.

"Computer," She breathed, "How many are there?"

It beeped. "One. Defense acti-."

Before it could finish a hole was created in the door downstairs, shaking the house from above. The gnomes were quick to attack but it was quicker, dodging them as the intruder got into the house. Gaz clutched the gun tightly against her chest, forcing her heart-rate to slow as she heard them make their way through the house, even with it viciously attacking them as she could feel the buzz of energy as the defenses activated. Gir and Minnie-Moose shook like leaves on either side of her.

"I saw you, girl!" It shouted in a low, growling voice that reached her from the second story. "Come out or face the consequences!"

Gaz stood, furious, "Let me down there!"

"Access denied," The house replied.

She growled and moved into a stationary position, arm erect, aiming the gun at the only entrance to the roof. Looking down as she heard movement she saw Gir do the same, glowing a red that did not seem to want to fade. Gaz was intrigued but didn't have much time to be as she heard the thing force it's way up the elevator, growling and probably cursing in another language with each step it took.

"Good idea, Zim," She hissed, quietly. "Leave the target at home with the minions, locked in the house."

A claw ripped it's way up first and she aimed and fired. It hit directly on target and the thing screeched in pain, losing a few feet in the surprise. Gir quickly caught on with the plan, still glowing red, as he marched over and forced to gun into the elevator hole, shooting aimlessly. Gaz heard it cry out again but could practically feel it's determination grow. As Gir peered over the edge she shouted an order for him to step away. He did, just as the same clawed hand tried to snag at him.

Gir turned blue again, screaming wildly and dropping the gun. Gaz quickly shot it, using it as an explosive before it could get into the thing's hands. The explosion rocked the house, but Gaz's stance stayed firm. No way was she about to show fear to this thing.

"Insolent girl!" It shouted, clawing it's way weakly up, shrieking and hissing as she shot at it but keeping it's grip this time. Gaz's eyes narrowed as she continued to shoot but it was fighting hard now, persevering past what she could do. "How dare you fire on me!"

Gaz didn't reply as it came into full view, not even backing up, though there was still some distance between her and the wall with the window. If she backed away it would give him the upper hand, the feeling of dominance. And no one dominated Gaz. Especially not this priss.

It reached the top, eying her up. Then it sneered, showing pearly whites. Gaz was surprised to find they weren't particularly sharp, but didn't show it on her face. It was large and hidden within shadow, which irritated her all the more. She lifted her weapon a little more, taking aim.

"Fire and it will be the last thing you ever do," It warned.

Gaz smirked, "We'll see."

* * *

"Warning: Intruder Alert Activated," the machine informed them as they turned the corner, coming to Zim's house.

His eyes widened, "WHAT? They** dare** attack _Zim's_ home?"

"How did they know where Gaz was?" Dib demanded, terrified.

Zim shot forward, seeing the hole in the door and catching a glint of silver and purple through the window. His eyes narrowed. "They're in the roof."

"I've got a plan," Dib said, his hand clenching around the object he'd grabbed. "Zim, you'll have to protect my sister while I take the monster. Can you do that?"

Zim snorted as the roof bucked, opening for them. He popped the hood, knowing it would be too late if they waited to land. "I've been protecting your sister for over a week now, _**Dib**_. I think I can handle it."

Dib nodded, trusting Zim (for the lack of another option) as they both got onto the edge of the ship. The monster from before was back, to Dib's surprise. He had expected a different one. How had it gotten here before them? But he shoved the thought aside as they launched themselves over the edge, Zim first.

"Don't look!" He shouted after him, just loud enough for Zim to hear.

Gaz fired before anyone could get in the way, knocking the thing into a wall to buy them time for whatever it was Dib looked so determined to do from the lining of a spaceship. It was then Zim appeared in front of her, making her stumble backwards. He caught her and pinned her against the window wall, her back against his chest. The first thing she thought was he was being a creep, though Gaz immediately thought after, '_This would hardly be the time!_'

She looked over his shoulder just to see Dib, his reeled hand back, still hovering on the edge of the ship. "This is for attacking my sister!"

Gaz focused on the wall again as she felt Zim press against her, bracing for the impact of whatever Dib was about to do. His hands were on either side of her shoulders and she was hyper aware of how this would look in another given situation. She looked over her shoulder again, breathing slow, shuddery breaths in an attempt to stop her adrenaline from pulsing and making her pass out again.

It didn't help that Zim abruptly grabbed her hip, turning her back around. "Don't look at it!"

She panted back out, "I wasn't."

Zim's voice was confused, "Then what-?"

Gaz missed Dib's jump but they felt the explosion. The reflection of it's blinding white against the wall brought purple spots to her eyes and rocked the building. She lost her footing in the surprise and felt Zim catch her, but they were already falling. Gaz felt his grip tighten as he curled her against him, taking the blunt of the fall as she landed partially on her side. It took them a minute to regain their breath, the light blazing the whole time behind them. And for once, Gaz was afraid for her brother's well-being.

Where was Dib?

She turned, sitting up and blocking the light with her arm to try and peer through it. But she couldn't and only made more purple spots appear in her eyes, forcing her to looking away. She saw Gir and Minnie-Moose in the corner, huddled against each other, screaming (or squeaking). It was then she was jerked back downwards as something soared over her head as the ship landed itself, the walls closing around them again. Gaz blinked in surprise, coming face-to-face with Zim, who was glaring at her.

"Stay down!" He ordered, over the sound of the explosion.

_Man, how long was this thing?_ Gaz wondered. But another particularly large spark went off, and even with the ship shadowing them, Gaz could feel it's rock and see it's spark. Out of instinct she assumed she felt Zim press on her back, curling her against him. And Gaz, knowing it was more for him then her, wrapped her arms under his and pressed her head against his chest to protect her eyes against the light. One of Zim's hands moved to hold her there, relieved she wasn't trying to stare at what her brother had meant to protect her from.

And then finally it was gone, fading quickly until it disappeared.

Warily, Zim sat up, keeping Gaz in his arms in case it wasn't as over as he thought. She peaked over his shoulder at the surrounding smoke and all was quiet. Gir and Minnie-Moose separated, shaking, as they approached the two.

There was a groan.

"Dib!" Gaz shouted, very unlike herself. She quickly disentangled herself from Zim as she jumped to her feet and ran around the ship, desperately searching for her brother. She found the creature that had attacked them dead but Dib was most definitely not. He was, however, fairly burned and beat up.

"You idiot!" She hissed, "Why didn't you just stay in the ship?"

"Better aim," Dib groaned back. His eyes began to roll back in his head as he closed his eyes.

"Dib, open your eyes right now!" She growled, slapping him. "Dib!"

"Computer," Zim's voice barked, "Take us to the lab!"

"No," Gaz replied, "I'm not."

Zim gave her a confused look. "What-?"

"I'll take care of the damage control," she replied, jerking to the window where people were slowly gathering from the noise. Glancing quickly at her brother Gaz squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her mouth quickly against Zim's. His eyes shot open, staring at her in disbelief. It barely lasted a second before she locked eyes with him, seriously. "Take care of my brother Zim. Or else that will never happen again. I'll meet you in the lab when I'm done." She shouted with finality, dropping down the hole the dead monster had created. Thanks to a device in her belt she lowered down with control until she reached the first floor.

Gaz glanced out the window, opening the damaged door as she put on her best ditsy face. She waved to the onlooking crowd, "Sorry about that, everyone!" She called, in a voice meant to sound innocent. "We're having a party in here. We'll try to keep it down."

There was a murmur of understanding then, as she was a teenager. Gaz almost scowled at the will to believe a girl about having a party, whether it was true or not. That much noise could not be explained by a party, nor the ground shaking! But they dispersed anyways, some giving her disapproving looks. Gaz waited until they were all gone, receiving a few threats about calling the police if they didn't get themselves under control. And she had to play nice and agree, otherwise, only more problems would ensue. And when not a one was left she shut the door, even if it didn't cover much.

"I need something to barricade this," She muttered, looking around the house.

Gaz decided damage control also meant temporary repairs, until the house could fix itself. She'd seen it before with Tak, when Zim had taken them back to his base in the middle of it's repairs, even if they were mostly finished. Gaz finally entered her room, spotting the blankets. She immediately grabbed some tacks from her bag and went back into the room, planning to pin up the blanket to cover the inside. She drew all of the curtains first, virtually separating the inside from the outside as much as possible. Gir entered the room and she glanced down at where he was, having apparently calmed down. He was also in disguise.

"Master said to help you." Gir said, looking around.

Gaz nodded, gesturing to the blanket. "Help me seal the door."

"Okay!" Gir shouted, running into the other room.

She rolled her eyes, still clutching the blanket in one hand and the tacks in the other. "Gir-."

Gir came back with what looks like slabs of cookie dough. Her eyes narrowed in confusion when he began slapping them against the edges of the hole, burning them dry with lasers from his eyes and repeating the process. He was being awfully helpful. Gaz was glad she'd made Zim fix him.

Gaz began kicking the debris into a pile, unable to locate a broom. It wasn't too long before she had most of it in a pile. Minnie-Moose floated down the hallway, nudging the rest of the debris with his head into the pile. Gaz was glad she did not have to do this alone. It was about half an hour until they had got the scraps into a pile. Gaz was about to ask what they should do with the garbage when Gir suddenly jumped in, munching on everything and squealing with joy.

"Uh, okay," She said, rubbing her neck. "That works."

Gaz then turned, knowing the elevator was broken, and stepped into the toilet. She held her breath and flushed, surprise at how easily she went through. It was almost disturbing to think that, however, and so she did not. When Gaz reached the lab and saw her brother on an oxygen mask and hooked up to a few machines, she had to lean against the wall to support herself and once again made her body relax.

"Are you alright, Gaz-human?" Zim called to her. But she heard no break in his working.

"I'll be fine in a second," Gaz replied, and she was. Gaz stood on her own, back to normal as she went over and examined her brother. "How is he?"

"Badly burned, trauma from the explosion, bruised in various places on his skin and bones and temporarily blinded." Zim replied. "But other then that he is perfectly fine!"

"If you're being sarcastic, I'm going to hit you." She threatened.

* * *

*Meant to refer to an "enemy" or something like that.

Erotic and dangerous, no? I was really excited writing this chapter. Some action after so many chapters of just BLEH.

AND A KISS THAT WASN'T OVERLY HOT AND DRAMATIC? WTF? Yup. Cause I knew that's just how it would happen, Gaz using a quick kiss as means of incentive for Zim to do something for her. Also, in case you didn't notice, **something happened before Zim left**. Something embarrassing. You'll have to wait to see till next chapter. Also, f you wanted hot, wait. It's coming.

Enjoy.


	13. Now We Wait

Dib! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Just kidding, he's totally fine. Or, well, as fine as he could be in a temporary coma.

WARNING: MAKE OUT SCENE THAT IS MORE HOT AND HEAVY THEN I INTENDED. I'm just kidding again. Well, I don't know. No clothes are removed it's more of a feeling thing then an actual thing like "look, I'm inside you!" (which he's NOT)

Too far? Sorry. You have no idea how many times I read this to make sure this was perfect.

**_"You should've done it sooner!"  
"You should've been more persuasive."  
-My sister trying to get me to do stuff and me taking some pointers from my own story._**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13  
"Now We Wait"**

Gaz looked at Zim. He'd stopped working, informing her all there was to do now was wait. The oxygen mask had been strapped on with some duct tape to his cheeks, carefully, avoiding the burn that just brushed his cheekbone. He was unconscious.

And Gaz hated it.

He was supposed to be awake, hugging her annoyingly and telling her that he was glad she was alright. He was supposed to be awake and maybe yelling at Zim, or coming up with some convoluted scheme to get Gaz into underground hiding or something. He was supposed to be running his mouth and being annoying not burned, broken, and bruised on Zim's stupid lab table.

And speaking of Zim, she felt his hand on her bare shoulder. "He will be fine, Gaz-human, I can assure you that."

She nodded, looking Zim in the eye. And it was then they both had the same flashback.

* * *

Zim had raced upstairs at her scream to find her digging through her wardrobe. "What happened?"

"Someone's at my house. Dib-!" Gaz had started, frustrated.

"Stay here," Zim had replied, walking out towards the elevator. "Computer, get my ship ready for takeoff."

Gaz had followed him. "You're not going without me!"

Zim turned on her then, locking eyes with her. "You. Are not. Coming."

"He's my brother," She'd growled. "I'm going with you."

It was a moment's thought. Zim bent his head down with that slight angle and kissed the bend in her neck, just below the jawline, softly. Gaz had frozen, unsure of how to react. Was he using this as incentive . . .? It went on for a few seconds until Gaz shivered, feeling his teeth prick her skin as he pulled away.

He looked her dead in the eye. "I'll make you a deal. I come back with your brother, you don't kill me for doing that and I might even get to do it again. I don't come back with your brother and you can abuse me as you'd like. Deal?"

Gaz had only the time to add, "Bring him back _alive_, Zim. Alive, or you'll never touch me again." She promised, backing out of the room.

Zim had only allowed himself a moment of disbelief with her agreement and himself for even offering before taking off to rescue her brother.

* * *

Gaz touched the skin on her neck that was still just a bit tender as she looked away. She questioned when exactly Zim would decided to make good on his side of the deal and started wondering when her body became means of payment. Was she no better then a prostitute? Gaz asked him as much, not sure if she was joking or not.

Zim chuckled darkly, brushing her hand away. "We match now." He commented, pointing to where she had bitten him. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, looking at the readouts the machines were giving him. "I find . . . I cannot help but . . . be around you. I am using you as well, to satisfy my own needs, even though they make no sense to Zim. So no, I don't classify you as what your planet calls a 'prostitute'. Not at all. I think we just are . . . 'friends with benefits'." He finished, frowning as he judged his wording. "Hm, maybe I did not put that correctly."

"Loose on the word 'friend', I'll admit, but I think you got the basic context," Gaz agreed, folding her arms and resting her head on them. "Well, I don't know, are we friends?"

"I don't . . . think so," Zim said, confused. "I am unsure what makes a friend a friend. I only ever had one: that absurd boy Keef. Though I think I'll spare you the tests he had to go through to become a companion of Zim,"

"Yay for me," Gaz replied sarcastically. "I've never really had a friend either, so I'm not sure either . . . Hm . . ." She shrugged. "Well, let's just say we _are_ friends. That would make the saying more accurate."

"Very well," Zim agreed. "We're friends."

"With benefits," Gaz added, shaking her head in disbelief. "And now it just sounds like I'm doing you."

"Doing me?" Zim's brows furrowed. "What do you mean 'doing me'?"

Gaz stared at him. "You know what, never mind. Forget that I said anything."

Zim did so, however reluctantly as he looked at her, suspiciously. After a couple minutes he said, "I brought him back . . . and saved him."

She focused on her brother's abused face, shrugging. "It's up to you. Whenever. Dib's asleep, Gir and Minnie-Moose are upstairs finishing the clean-up I planned out."

Zim smirked. "You don't enjoy my touching of you with an audience?"

"Preferably, I'd actually like to keep it between us," Gaz replied, looking him in the eyes. "It's a bit more personal then, isn't it?"

Taking this into consideration, Zim eventually nodded. "Yes, I agree completely. Very well, we will keep our activities private, then."

"Thank you," Gaz mumbled, turning away from him again.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, Dib won't be waking up for a while," Zim tried, once more, casually.

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Zim, if you want to, go ahead. I gave you permission, it's yours to do with as you like."

Zim scowled. "I find it unappealing when you consider it with that attitude."

She looked down. "I-."

"So I, being the ingenious being that I am, will attempt to make you enjoy it so much you won't be so apprehensive next time," Zim interrupted, with a vicious smirk. "Now please explain to me my guidelines here. I can do do _this_," he hissed, making her freeze up at the intense change in his voice. His mouth hovered just over her neck, dangerous close to nipping it. And then he changed positions so that his mouth was in front of hers. "And _this_?"

Gaz stifled another shiver of nerves as his breath flashed on her face. If anything could smell metallic without being disgusting, it was Zim's breath. She didn't quite know why it smelled metallic to her, but it did. She nodded. "Yes."

"Anything I should be worried about?" Zim asked her then, hands curling around her waist as he lifted her into a standing position gently. "Any lines Zim should be careful not to cross?"

And Gaz debated this in her head. Eventually though she just replied with narrowed eyes, "Keep your clothes on and I'll keep mine on."

This made Zim's teeth flash in a smile that suddenly made them look sharp. "No problem."

Gaz closed her eyes, not quite sure why. She really did feel used suddenly but she also felt . . . tempting? Did that even make sense? She felt flattered that someone could want her badly enough to do things for her, but any time Gaz attempted to accurately describe the feeling she felt like a tramp. But she wasn't a tramp, Zim had insisted. So was this whole thing just a version of . . . experimenting, then? For some reason, referring to herself as a science project made her feel better.

Or maybe it was Zim's rather talented hand trailing across her spine that was forcing dopamine* into her system instead.

She felt his mouth, that had lightly placed itself on her neck, smirk as he forced her body to arch into his. Gaz kept her eyes closed, absorbing the feeling curiously. If Zim was really trying she might as well cut the guy (however loose the term) a break and not fight him on it. If Gaz was going to be doing this a lot she might as well start enjoying it. The hand on her spine turned into a single finger, raking up and down it directly. Gaz shivered against him involuntarily and Zim's smirk turned into a childish chuckle. Gaz rolled her eyes at his victorious satisfaction, like he'd accomplished something. Maybe he thought he had.

"I find this patch of skin _here_," He breathed, his tongue tracing the skin on her neck, under her jawline."Oddly alluring."

"I wouldn't know why," Gaz replied back, surprised at just how steady her voice was, even if it was quiet.

Zim, however, did not seem to approve of it. He immediately spun her in his arms and before she could quite get a grip on what had happened he had her pinned up against a wall. Gaz wondering what exactly was with her and walls, the feeling of being completely enclosed and fighting submission but she felt her adrenaline spike immediately. This time, though, she decided to just run with it. When Zim heard her gasp when she and the wall collided he once again seemed triumphant as her eyes flew open, meeting his crimson ones.

"Very good," He mumbled, as if praising her for her reaction.

Gaz felt his teeth graze her neck again and this time she watched him do it. For some reason she liked being able to see over his shoulder better, knowing that in this empty room that her brother was unconscious in, Zim had no problem simply taking her (to an extent, of course) as he wanted. Was she really just that appealing to him? And if she was, what the hell was wrong with him?

Zim groaned as her breathing faltered, like how she acted to what he did was better then actually touching her. Gaz sincerely hoped (to her surprise) this was not true. And thus feeling as insecure she moved her hands up to Zim's back, pressing him to her as she once again closed her eyes. She felt his hands on her waist disappear and lock onto her wrists, pinning them above her head. Gaz's eyes flew open again in surprise as she stared at him.

He was glaring at her. "I find when you close your eyes, you're not truly enjoying what I'm doing. So I'm going to ask you to keep your hands to yourself until I find your weak spot."

Gaz's brow rose but she nodded. Zim once again began exploring, trying to find that point he knew every human had that, if located correctly, lead to extreme pleasure. Zim had no idea why he cared if Gaz was happy with what he was doing or not but it just really killed his buzz when she remained limp as a rag doll and so indifferent with what he did. Like she didn't care. And it was then he recalled something.

_"Don't look at it!"_

_"I wasn't."_

_"Then what were you-?"_

Gaz suddenly found herself turned, back pressed against Zim's chest. "What are you doing?"

"Finding your weak spot," He growled just as he nipped the back of her neck while unintentionally grinding against her for pressure.

It was then he finally got what he wanted out of her as she abruptly gripped the first thing she could, which was his coat. Her hands remained tightly curled around this as both of them stood unmoving. And then Gaz felt him laugh against her.

"_Found it_," He hissed in a low, menacing and smug tone. It made her heart and spine start to pulse. Zim pressed himself farther against her, gripping her shoulders to keep her from moving from him, as she was squirming now. "Now now, Gaz. I'm not finished with you yet."

"You're a vindictive _asshole_," She hissed back, angry he had succeeded. No one should know about any 'weak spots' she had. Nobody. Especially not Zim.

Zim felt her heartbeat racing and sneered in reply, "And you're _mine_."

Gaz felt herself alight with fury, "I am_ no_-!"

And she cut off with a gasp as Zim took that spot into his mouth again, relishing the fact he was pissing her off with something she had no control over. Sure, if she asked him to stop he'd try very hard to (but those sounds eliciting from her were just so _appealing_, and he wasn't sure he could tear away just yet), but she hadn't. Gaz was just angry he was 'winning', so to speak. And Zim found himself loving it.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Gir and Minnie-Moose were comfortably watching TV.

"MONKEY!" Gir screeched, cheerfully as he flipped to the correct channel.

Minnie-Moose also gave a joyous, "Squeak!"

And they were content with watch the show until they heard a muffled but high pitched squeak from downstairs.

The two shared a look. Gir spoke first. "Whatcha think the Master and Gaz are doing?"

He replied with a squeak meant to mean, 'I don't know'.

Gir nodded and then looked back to the TV. His eyes lit up as he pointed, "MONKEY!"

Zim rolled his eyes as the second cry from upstairs reached them, pausing from his maneuvers to say, "I don't know why I keep him."

"He's helpful," Gaz gasped out, still irritated as she fought to keep her breathing under control.

Zim snorted in disbelief as his hands slithered along her ribcage. "I'm so sure."

"He helped me clean upstairs," She retorted.

He paused to consider this. Gaz used the time to catch her breath but just as she was almost there Zim spun her around to face him again, hitching her leg up against his hip forcibly. She wished then the pants weren't so flexible, to foul up his plans but alas, they were only helping him. "Then he's occasional worth something. But he causes more trouble then he fixes."

Gaz rolled her head back to allow him better access, as that was once again what he was going for. "He listens to _me_. Maybe he just doesn't like you."

"Are we really talking about my minion while doing this?" Zim snapped, chuckling.

Gaz arched her back again, laughing viciously. "Would you rather talk about my brother would do to you if he woke up at this time?"

"No," Zim growled, pressing her against the wall with her hips. "I wouldn't."

"Well what about if I have a question?" Gaz demanded, attempting to hide her enjoyment at riling him up.

But Zim's buzz, oddly, wasn't dying down at the banter. If anything it was helping, shockingly, but he couldn't kiss or nip her while talking, which irritated him. "What question could possibly be important enough that you had to ask me _now_?"

Gaz smirked, shoving his hands away from her and wrapping her hands around his neck, holding his head as she pressed against him, in a shockingly quick movement. "What if I asked how Irkens reproduced?"

Zim stared at her before gripping her hips, pinning her again. "I would say we do 'it' relatively the same as you humans. Except much rougher and when the deed is done . . . _things_ are collected and placed into cryotanks."

"What kinds of things?" She asked, desperate to keep her hold on herself by keeping him talking. Frustrated though, she demanded. "And what's with you liking me against this wall?"

"I'm not discussing with you how my species regenerates," Zim replied, plainly. And then he smirked at her. "And it's not just this wall. I'll take you against any wall." When Gaz glared at him he continued with more sarcasm. "However, I will treat this one with more respect now that it's given me something to keep you against."

"Keep me against?" Gaz replied with disbelief. "I think not."

Zim rolled his eyes again, groaning into her skin, which made it flash with embarrassment, which he liked very much. He touched the blushing spots, pressing his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply. Gaz felt the vibrations as he talked. She was also pretty sure he was purring in his chest somewhere. "It's the _idea_ of it, Gaz. Truly you have no imagination." He smirked a little. "Maybe this is why Zim was having such trouble getting you where you are now."

"What does imagination have to do with being touchy-feely?" Gaz retorted, trying to make the situation a joke. Maybe that would help.

It didn't. It was only made worse as Zim chuckled, the laughter feeling odd against her body. "I like the idea of having you here, captive, at my own personal will. I like the thought I am keeping you here as you try and fight me on this, even though you know you are getting pleasure from it."

"I thought this was for your benefit," She insisted, trying to dissolve her blush.

"I don't see why the feeling can't be mutual." Zim insisted, casually, sighing into her skin.

Gaz could feel both of them coming down from the high Zim had forced her into and he had eased into. She rested her head back, staring up at the ceiling as she panted heavily. He hadn't even allowed her to do anything! Why was she so tired? Before she could go far with her self-loathing Zim's hand rested on the back of her neck, tilting her head forward so that she was forced to face him again.

"For someone who was fighting this the whole time," Zim started, eyes flicking at her neck she'd just exposed, "You seem to be trying awfully hard to get it started again."

And unfortunately, she had no response to that. So she just was forced to look him in the eyes, waiting until they calmed again. Zim's eyes were uncomfortably serious, like he was having an inner conflict again. And Gaz's eyes narrowed in response. Was he really already having doubts again? Gaz had no idea why he insisted on torturing himself if he only felt turmoil afterwords. _He_ was the one who asked for this, insisted on it.

Gaz looked away from him. "I don't know why you bother if you just regret it when we're done."

Zim's eyes widened. Was he really that easy to read? Maybe it was just the proximity. He shook his feelings off. "I don't . . . regret it. I regret _not_ regretting it."

She turned back to him in confusion. "You feel bad . . . because you don't feel bad?"

"Precisely," he agreed, running the hand still on her neck through her hair and curling a strand around his finger. "I wonder what would've happened to me if I'd have ended up in this situation when I arrived."

"Nothing," Gaz told him, positive of this. "You only recently became desensitized to your mission. You wouldn't have risked it, even for this. I'm sure of it."

"As I compare the feelings of success and these feelings, I'm not as reassured as you," Zim mumbled before shaking his head. "Nonetheless, I do feel this way now. In fact, it's very hard for me to be letting you rest at this time instead of continuing, as I'd like."

"Hmph," Gaz made a bit of a face. "I really don't know why."

"Me neither," Zim admitted. "You're simply intriguing to me. Feel honored, Gaz, as this has never happened before. Nothing tempts me like you do."

Gaz smirked. "Now next time I ask you something, imagine this privilege taken away if you refuse."

Zim froze. Then he smirked as well. "Good point."

"Remember it next time you crave something like this." Gaz said quietly, her mouth hovering centimeters from his. "Okay?"

Zim didn't reply. Instead he kissed her, pressing the back of her neck to keep her there. Gaz stared in surprise as he relished in the feel, taking this one pleasure with disregard for her own. Gaz felt his tongue slip inside her mouth, curling around hers, pulling on it and squeezing it. It felt so delicate and weak, his own dominating it. Gaz squeaked at the tug and a tingle shot down her spine. She felt Zim press her farther against the wall and obliged, submitting from surprise.

When she groaned Zim abruptly pulled away. "What?"

Gaz was blinking rapidly, rolling her tongue around in her mouth. She touched her lips with her hand. "That was . . . unexpected."

Zim beamed, smugly. "Don't tempt me. I'll take it, regardless of where we are or whose watching."

"Do it in front of Dib and your tongue won't make it back in your mouth next time." Gaz threatened, glancing at her unconscious brother as she said this. "I feel like we've violated him somehow by doing this in the same room as him."

Zim shrugged. "Oh well. He'll just have to get over it."

* * *

*Dopamine is the stuff released into your system to cause joy or pleasure. Also known as "dope" but the natural drug in your body

Yay for health class!

And this was all PG13, no M crap. Writing it was slightly uncomfortable but that's okay.

This is like what happens to your parents when you're asleep in another room. The kind of stuff you might walk in on. Take it from someone with experience, it's terrifying.

Till next chapter! (Although this one was awfully porn-filled)


	14. Walking Temptation

So pg smut and then now what?

This is what!

Enjoy. I hope no one forgot about the dead body upstairs.

* * *

**Chapter 14  
"Walking Temptation"**

It had been a few days.

Gaz was asleep on one of the chairs, waiting for Dib to wake up. Zim preferred this, as he was now moving the body into the lab room to scan for identification. However, if his suspicions were already correct by seeing him in the light, Zim was only thankful he'd gotten home in time.

"Subject Identified: Zvark." The computer informed. "Valkian Scout: Grade 3."

"A Valkian," Zim growled, eyes narrowing at the dead creature. "Killed by a human. How very fitting for such a low life-form. Computer, dispose of the body into the storage unit. There is no further use for him that I can-."

He stopped, turning as he heard Gaz sit up in the chair. Her eyes were glued to the Valkian on the table.

"That's him?" She said, in an unreadable voice. But Zim could see the undisguised hatred in her eyes. "The one that broke in?"

"Yes," Zim replied. "Computer, storage, now!"

The body was tipped back into a new hole as a tile slid away. Gaz watched it dump down the shoot to go wherever storage was. She scowled in disgust. That stupid thing was the reason Dib was still injured, even if the healing was sped up by whatever Zim was pumping into his system. He had assured her it was just a matter of time but how could they be so sure? They wouldn't have to be worried if it wasn't for Zvark, or whatever the computer had said. It was that name that had woken her up, like her subconscious just knew.

"I wish he was alive," Gaz stated, "So I could kill him again."

Zim chuckled at her sadism. "A sentiment I'm sure you brother will appreciate when he wakes. For now, however, the house is just finishing repairs and should be ready by the time the sun rises."

"What time is it?" She asked, stretching her limbs.

"According to your time, 4:00am." Zim replied back, motioning her forward. Gaz had only fallen asleep at about midnight. "Come, I need to scan your wrist. I haven't done that in a few days and I'm nervous."

"Fine," Gaz said, exasperated, moving over and laying it out on the table the dead body had just been on. Zim raised a brow at how unperturbed she seemed but shrugged and started the scan, watching her eyes, that never left Dib.

A beep in the scan made both brows rise. "How very interesting."

Gaz looked up. "Am I alright?"

Zim looked like he was going to laugh as he read the unfamiliar characters in his language that scrolled across the screen. Gaz's eyes narrowed in severe irritation. She wished she knew Irken, just to see what the big deal was about. What was so funny?

"Keep your wrist there," Zim ordered, sliding over and pushing her hair from her neck. "I wish to try something."

Gaz snorted. "If you're really going to be so frequent about this privilege, you're going to be paying me back big time."

"Not a privilege," Zim insisted. "This is a test. Listen."

The scan continuously ran up and down her arm as Zim once again nipped her weak spot. Suddenly the computer beeped again but repetitively, like a mini alarm. Gaz had her hands curled against the table, the little prick making her drowsiness disappear.

"Fascinating," Zim said in his usual arrogant awe. "Apparently after activities such as ours, even hours afterwords, something that could trigger into your fainting spells linger."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "I figured that out yesterday."

"What?" Zim demanded, angry. "And you did not _**tell me**_? What if I had-?"

"It would have taught you a lesson," Gaz replied, shrugging.

"Hm," He replied, touching his chin in consideration. "I'll have to pay a bit more attention to you, then, until I can get the LEECHY off."

"And is that any closer to happening?" Gaz replied, anxious. She lifted her arm and showed him the LEECHY, jingling it in Zim's face. "However cute some people may think this bracelet is, I find it to be rather irritating."

Zim caught her arm and put it down before backing away to pay attention to the screens. He changed them to examine a new file, one constantly running with many numbers on it and those characters starting to become familiar. Gaz had a feeling she could recognize Irken from an other alien language now by how frequently Zim was showing it to her. She watched him study and then became curious.

"Zim," She started, breaking his concentration. "How many languages do you know besides Irken?"

"64," Zim replied, not turning to look at her. "Irkens needed to be prepared to communicate with other species, whether they have been taken over or not. It's programmed into us when we are but smeets, or babies."

"64?" She asked in disbelief before shaking her head. "Unbelievable."

"Do I impress you?" Zim asked, arrogantly but genuinely curious.

"Hardly," Gaz replied as she stood. "Ugh, I'm already up. Might as well go get ready for morning."

"I'll inform you if your brother awakens," Zim assured her.

Gaz nodded. The elevator was the first thing that had been fixed and was in full usage. She stepped in, raking her fingers through her hair at the ratty appearance it probably held. Gaz had taken to spending nights in the lab, unintentionally, as she normally fell asleep by accident. She'd had a suspicion that Zim watched her or something while she slept but so far nothing had turned up to make her particularly suspicious. So long as she didn't wake up to it she couldn't care less but the second Zim made her loose any sleep, he was dead.

Gaz threw off her clothes after she shut her door behind her, locking it. With Gir in the house, you could never be too careful. As soon as the water touched her head she felt wide-awake again, now that the buzz Zim had given her had worn off. Gaz shook her head at the thought of him. Their relationship, if you could call it that, was something far too complicated for even her to decide what it was, exactly, or where it would lead to.

When she was done she shut off the water, wrapping a bathrobe around her body to cover it up, since there was an obvious lack of towels. It was dark purple and went almost to her knees. Gaz's hair dried relatively quickly so she didn't bother with a blow-dryer. She did, however, rake a comb through it quickly.

After this, Gaz went digging through her closet. The first day after Dib had been knocked out, Gaz had been forced to wear a turtle-neck to keep Gir or anyone else from noticing. Zim had eyed her, questioning her reasons when they were in private. Gaz had rolled her eyes and pulled her collar down (to Zim's slight excitement) only to see small, fading pink patches of flesh on her skin in familiar areas.

"What is that?" He'd demanded.

And Gaz had smirked, "They're called hickeys. Humans get them when you suck on the skin for particularly large amounts of time."

It had put him in a thoughtful mood. But when Zim thought she wasn't looking, Gaz saw a triumphant smirk plastered on his face for a moment or two until she glanced at him. Then he turned away and acted as if nothing had happened and eventually looked up at her as well. But she knew fairly well he felt proud of the marks he'd created, like their existence held some kind of ownership over her.

"Like anyone could own me," She mumbled, slipping undergarments on.

She tossed the bathrobe aside, trading it in for jeans and a dark violet top, accompanied by her skull necklace. It had long sleeves with a large square neckline that made the sleeves hang off her shoulders a little. Gaz frowned, debating on whether to wear it or not. Anytime she wore something that showed any skin it normally resulted in catching Zim's eye. They hadn't had a repeat of that night in days but Zim also hadn't done anything to "earn it" so to speak.

"Eh . . . screw it," Gaz finally decided, shrugging into the shirt. Her pants were already on so she walked out of her room, searching for some form of things to munch on. It was about 5am now, according to the clock on the wall.

Gir was busy making waffles, the right way, now that Gaz had informed him soap and peanuts actually didn't belong in waffles. He was gorging himself on them as he ate, barely getting them off the plate before they were in his mouth.

"Hungry?" She asked, picking up an apple from a bowl. Gaz had a habit of snacking on the first thing she saw, not bothering to go for any more extensive search. "A bit early to be stuffing yourself, isn't it, Gir?"

"Waffles is good," Gir reassured her, making another one. However, he stopped after this one, and wiped his slobbery mouth off with his tongue. "Look what I founds!"

Gaz watched him skip out of the kitchen, into the family room. He was using the television as a computer, which was surprising just in itself. Gaz had been unaware that this was possible until this moment. "Should I be concerned you have unsupervised access to the internet?" She joked, sarcastically as she plopped down onto the couch and took a bite from the apple.

"Lookit! Lookit!" Gir replied back, pointing as he pulled up a bookmarked website. "I heard dis in da club, I like the music!"

"When did you-?" Gaz began until the video actually started playing. She sat up immediately. "Gir!"

He looked at her innocently, dancing already, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the music. "What?"

"Gir, have you actually . . . watched this?" Gaz replied, standing up as she looked at what was being projected on the ginormous screen. She made a face of revulsion. I mean sure, the music wasn't half bad but _really_? Was the topless stripper necessary?

"No, why-?" Gir began, turning. Then he caught sight of it and the smile dropped from his face, confused. "What are they doing?"

"Um," And Gaz suddenly knew how it felt to be a parent, asked where babies come from. "Well . . . a lot. Dancing, mainly."

People were just dancing now, even if there was a random girl sitting on a throne-like chair on the dance floor, meant to be alluring the male, who was singing. She rolled her eyes at the cliche as they approached one another across the floor, catching the others eye.

"This is disgusting," Gaz commented.

It was at this moment Zim came into the room, unnoticed. "What are you shouting about **_now_**? And what is blasting down to my lab?"

They both whirled around in surprise. Gaz stared, trying to figure an explanation. "Um-."

Zim was no longer paying attention as the screen flashed behind her, changing the scenery to something far more intense. His eyes alighted in surprise. Gaz turned back to the screen and soon her expression mimicked his. The two people were, well, going a bit farther then making out. Though at one point, the two second clips normally used in a music video showed a rather familiar position of the man gripping the woman's shoulder, her back on his chest. She looked to Zim to see his reaction to this and he seemed curious, but she saw something like recognition in his face upon seeing that.

"Well, I didn't expect to see this coming upstairs," Zim said, eventually, as the music became background noise and their were moaning noises accompanied by the girl, who was apparently naked, though it didn't show anything. "Who-?"

"Gir," Gaz accused at once.

"Mm," Zim replied, like he guessed as much, as the scene changed to some people in a car. "And why did he turn this on?"

"He liked the music," Gaz replied as the break in it stopped, the beat picking up again. "Apparently he didn't know what accompanied it."

"Of course," Zim agreed, believing in Gir's innocence to the inappropriate images humans could come up with for public and pointless display. "Gir, give me the remote!"

The robot looked guilty then, knowing he'd done something wrong but not quite sure what was going on. He handed over the remote to Zim, who used its controls to close the video, shutting off the music. He then proceeded to shut off the television.

"Gir," Zim ordered, sternly. "Go into the storage room and remind yourself that next time you wish to play such despicable Earth filth on Zim's television, you will be sent there."

Gir's head drooped and Gaz almost pitied him. She gave him a pat on the head as he walked past her and he gave her a cheerful look before sinking back into depression. Minnie-Moose, for whatever reason, followed. Zim did not object to the company for Gir's time-out, a mercy showing Gaz assumed. They disappeared down the toilet together.

"A bit harsh for an innocent mistake," Gaz pointed out.

"I know," Zim replied, tossing the remote on the couch as he turned to her. "I just wanted them to leave the room."

"Ah," Gaz smirked, rolling her eyes. "And why would that be?"

"I saw some things I'd like to try out," Zim answered plainly, approaching her with red eyes that seemed to be just a bit brighter.

Gaz crossed her legs as she sat on the couch. "I don't see why I should let you."

"Because we've got at least one half hour until I can wake your brother up, good as new." Zim replied, standing in front of her with his hands on his sides. "Not too long. But after that I'm also sure we won't have time to do this in private."

"Yeah, well," Gaz stood up, pushing him out of the way. "I'll allow it when I see this for myself."

Zim scowled, sitting on the couch. "I wouldn't, if you planned on keeping your skin on your body. Dib's final recuperation process involves chemicals toxic to anyone they aren't being fused with for healing. As soon as he's done, however, he'll be as physically perfect as a creature such as Dib can be."

"Mm," Gaz crossed her arms, turning to look at him carefully. He waited for her assessment. "I don't believe you."

"Given my reputation, I won't argue with that," Zim admitted, shrugging as he turned the TV back on, scanning through the channels. "We'll have to find_ something_ to do for an hour then."

Gaz sat down, leaning against the arm of the chair. "You know, things like the ones we do and in the video normally happen between people in relationships."

Zim considered this. "Hm . . . _Are_ we in a relationship?"

This surprised Gaz as she looked over at him. "What? No- Zim, I said _normally_, not automatically."

"From my understanding," Zim answered, slowly. "On your planet, a relationship starts when two people are attracted to one another and care about the others well-being. You should be aware by now I qualify for both, otherwise, Zim would not have bothered with the scanners, I simply would have removed your hand, along with the LEECHY, a while ago. The only question is your feelings," He pointed out, casually, folding his arms behind his head.

Gaz looked him over. "Do you want me to answer that?"

"It's-." Zim cut off as his watch beeped, his eyes widening in surprise. "Now a matter for a later time. Apparently I underestimated my machines. They're finished. Your brother should be waking up any second now."

"You said half an hour," Gaz accused, jumping to her feet and hurrying towards the elevator as he followed her.

"Like I said, I underestimated them." Zim replied with a shrug as the elevator descended. "The machines are done. By the time we get there he'll be opening his eyes."

"Good," Gaz replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to try to kill him behind my back."

"As appealing of an idea as it is," Zim said with a chuckle. "That would permanently keep you from me."

"Glad I'm the only reason you're keeping my brother alive," Gaz muttered sarcastically as the doors slid open. They immediately heard a groan. "Dib!"

Zim watched her race ahead of him, to her brother's side as she peered at his face. "I told you."

"What happened?" Her brother replied, looking fine, aside from tattered clothing. Dib sat up, touching his face carefully. "I'm not even burned!"

"Thanks to Zim," Gaz growled, slapping his shoulder.

"Ow!" He shouted, rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for?"

"You idiot, you could've gotten yourself killed!" She snapped, glaring at him. "If anyone is going to be the end of your existence, it's me, but not that way. You won't sacrifice yourself for me, Dib. I can handle myself."

"It didn't look like it from where I was," Dib retorted, pouting. "I'll protect my little sister as I see fit."

"Be careful what you say," Zim warned, approaching them. "She might decide to hit you again."

"I'm thinking about it," Gaz admitted, giving Dib a venomous look.

Dib gave her a weak smile, then shot Zim a reluctant one. "Um, thanks for saving me, Zim. I guess I sort of owe you one, huh?"

"Not really," Zim replied with a shrug. "We're technically both on the same team here. I don't think you owe anything when you're working on the same side, correct?"

"Huh," Dib said, surprised. "Wow, Zim. When we were kids you would've jumped at the chance to blackmail me. Maybe you have-."

"Spare me your sentimental speech, Dib-monkey," Zim interrupted. "We have more important things to discuss."

Gaz slapped her hand to her face. If Zim and Dib could just get along it would make the situation far easier, but no, of course not. Zim just had to make the situation worse. But she took a deep breath through her teeth and sucked it up.

Dib scowled, "Yeah, you're right. Who was that guy and what did he want with Gaz?"

"He's a Valkian, known as the Irken Empire's only threat from a rebel troop." Zim replied, bringing up a hologram to show them an image of what the average Valkian looked like. It was lizard-like in skin texture, dark turquoise in color and lime green on it's stomach. It was covered in a black suit from the neck down, which probably had been the reason it had hidden so well in the shadows. It's eyes were that deep, unattractive orange Dib and Gaz vividly remembered. "The Irken Empire overtook their planet long ago, enslaving them. But about a few of them got away with their Queen before we could attack and it appears they have recovered plentifully if they're strong enough to be sending scouts."

"Why are they after Gaz, though?" Dib demanded. "It's not like it's _their_ technology on her wrist."

"It's possible the Valkians intercepted the transmission, since they were in Earth's orbit." Zim admitted, begrudgingly.

"I thought you said _no one_ could intercept it," Gaz retorted, glaring at the hateful little thing attached to her that was causing so much trouble. "But let me guess; You didn't count on these guys trying it?"

"Correct," Zim replied. "The Valkians probably snagged the distress signal of what they thought was an Irken and jumped at the opportunity. I assume they managed to scrape up something from the wreck-sight, as they have scanners adapted into their system, similar to my people but not quite as advanced, and tracked down Gaz. They probably think that Earth is the enemy now. An invasion is inevitable."

"What about this Queen?" Gaz questioned, skeptically. "What happened to the King?"

"Killed in the battle to keep their freedom," Zim answered, as if it was nothing. "They evacuated before the Queen could be killed, for if she died, they'd have no hope." Zim hit another button and a purple cloaked figure with piercing amber eyes appeared. That was all that could be seen except for a black gloved hand reaching from underneath the cloak, the tips of it jagged probably from sharpened nails. "This is her. No heir can be created because no male is strong enough yet, I'd assume. Or, since all of the royalty bloodline were killed, she doesn't think anyone's worthy. They are a dying race but it seems they are determined to go down causing trouble."

"Apparently," Dib agreed, pondering. "What are our options?"

"We could run," Zim said, though his face darkened considerably.

Gaz snorted, "No way. I'm not going anywhere. They want a fight, they can get one from me."

"I assumed as much was the case, which brings us to our second option: a fight." Zim replied, closing the hologram. "The Valkian race is like an advanced human species, not particularly strong but strong enough. They follow orders from their Queen now, but it was always rumored they shared the same telepathy with her, whether they know it or not."

"So take out the Queen, you take out the army," Dib said, intrigued. "Can we do it?"

"Possibly," Zim admitted. "However, going in blind could also mean a suicide mission."

Gaz was pondering, thinking as the two debated ideas. With a mind like hers, however, it's almost impossible to truly follow her train of thought.

"How have your satellites not picked up on their ship?"

"Because I was expecting the Irken army, not a Valkian invasion." Zim retorted, frustrated with himself. "My satellites were keen for a burglar, not a fly through the window, so to speak. A pesky fly but still, nothing compared to what the Tallest would have done. We should be almost grateful, though I find it hard."

"Ditto," Dib agreed, then quickly changed the subject. "And no way to get a blueprint of their ship?"

"We'd have to scan it," Zim shook his head. None of these plans were working. "No way we could get close enough without getting caught."

"I've got an idea," Gaz interrupted, looking up at both of them. "Why don't I just give myself up?"

* * *

A great plan or an idiot one. You'll have to wait until the next chapter for find out, although, it probably won't be very exciting. Just pretty sentimental, though. Maybe a little intense but I can't promise anything quite yet.

Till next time, then.


	15. Kiss of Preventable Death

This should be good, I hope.

**_"What the hell?"  
"What?"  
"There's a bite-mark on my chest!"  
"Ha! Seriously? Who'd you get it from?"  
"Nobody! I've been sick for a week and quarantined!"  
-Little old me, changing in the locker room for pe only to discover what appears to be a bite on my chest. Weird, right?_**

Enjoy. A touching moment between Zim and Gir happens within this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15  
"Kiss of Preventable Death"**

Things were a tad awkward in the kitchen about 3 hours of arguing with each other.

Dib was watching the TV in the other room with Gir, trying to calm down. Gaz was sitting in the kitchen, playing on her gamestation that she had once again been neglecting. The LEECHY on her wrist was suddenly throwing her off balance and she was getting more frustrated then she thought possible. Gaz was sitting in the chairs that were out of view of the living room and vise versa, so she wouldn't have to look at Dib's stupid face.

Zim appeared from the toilet then and Gaz gave him no acknowledgment of his presence. She was trying to force herself into the zone and it wasn't working, she was just making her anxiety and agitation worse. Gaz, however, had Zim's immediate attention. He studied her for a few seconds, glancing up at Dib, who was absorbed in the TV. He had lost himself in technology far easier then his sister. He and Gir were watching cartoons, oblivious to the world around them.

_Perfect_, he thought, turning his full attention back to Gaz with a vicious smirk.

Gaz was abruptly pulled out of her game, frozen, as in one quick movement Zim pushed her hair aside to lean in and whisper, in a seductive growl, "You seem more agitated then usual. Any way I can be off assistance?" He added this while tracing one finger up her neck.

She forced down a shiver, especially since she'd been so caught off guard. "_Geez_, Zim!" Gaz hissed quietly, taking her hair of his hand with hers as she turned to glare at him. "Way to sneak up on me."

Zim, however, continued to lean over her, listening for any sign of Dib coming back to life. He heard none so he increased his smirk. "You were well aware of my presence, Gaz. You chose to ignore it, however, and I simply chose to remind you of it."

"If by remind me you meant attempt to seduce me again," Gaz snapped back, making sure to keep her voice down.

"I fail to see the problem if it helps you relax," Zim retorted kindly, red eyes locking with hers. He stroked the exposed skin on her shoulders, examining every inch of it. "You're awfully tense about an argument."

"The lack of understanding my brother is showing to my situation is making me want to strangle someone," Gaz replied, eying him purposefully. "And if I wanted to be _convenient_-."

"Clever," Zim interrupted with a roll of his eyes. But he was aware Gaz hadn't removed his hands. "However I was thinking of a much more pleasant release. For both of us," he added, aware of her response ahead of time.

Gaz rolled her eyes and stood, making Zim straighten as she did so. "Maybe one of us more then the other."

Zim shrugged, not denying it. "Maybe, but pleasure is pleasure."

"Nice try Zim," Gaz replied, turning to leave the room. And she did, going off to talk with Dib once again.

But Zim smirked nonetheless as she was in a considerably better mood. He could tell this by the slight blush on her neck that Gaz had failed to notice. He sincerely hoped Dib remained as unobservant as well but just the idea he could do that without even really trying was something that brought an accomplished feeling to Zim's chest. It quickly evaporated, however, as the two siblings began talking.

Gaz had spent the rest of the day arguing. Even now as she changed into a pair of dark purple pajama shorts, not bothering to change into a different shirt, she could still hear Dib shouting at her.

_"No way! You'll get yourself killed!"_

_"And the heroic Dib would rather risk a full-scale invasion? They can have the damn thing if they want it!"_

_"I don't want to see you get hurt because you're stubborn!"  
_

Gaz snorted a little. He was the one being stubborn, unreasonable even. Gaz had argued with him for hours on end before Dib had suddenly brought Zim into it, demanding his opinion on the subject. And Zim had given Dib such a cold look (surprising and impressing Gaz) that Dib had shut his mouth and brought his attention back to her. But Gaz had kept an eye on Zim through her peripheral vision and had studied his reaction. He had both hands on the counter, spread out. His shoulders were hunched and occasionally he lowered his head but he didn't face her, and so she couldn't see his real emotions.

And Gaz wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

Did she like this alien boy or not? That was the question she had to consider, that was what would decide if she left the room to check on him or went to bed. Checking on him would mean that she gave a crap about his opinion, while staying in the room meant she didn't. And those were the options she set up for herself as Gaz crossed her arms in deliberation, looking from her appealing bed to the red door, the one thing in the room that couldn't be changed. Gaz frowned as she made her decision, not sure if she regretted it or not.

Either way she lost something: it could be her personal freedom, or maybe her life.

* * *

Zim was lying on the couch, face down in his pillows.

Gaz was going to get herself killed. And there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise, because as much as he _imagined_ she did, considered her as much, Gaz did not really belong to him. Zim couldn't control her and if he tried, she'd probably maim him just for making the effort. For once, Zim agreed with her putrid sibling, this was a **bad idea**. But she was going to do it anyways because Dib couldn't inform her was well as he could. And if Zim had tried to input his opinion she would've just insisted it was none of his business.

And was it?

He groaned, frustrated, hands curling around the couch cushions. Zim then cursed himself for thinking about her, for even when the situation was a very serious one he couldn't help but want her there.

That was one of the only wishes Zim ever got granted in his existence.

"Tired?"

Zim sat up at once, staring in surprise. Had he really been so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed her entrance. "Gaz!"

She was leaning against the door-frame, looking at him with an unreadable expression. "You were expecting someone else?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone," Zim replied, putting on his best neutral face. "Is there something you wanted?"

Gaz hesitated at this. "You . . . wanted an answer, right?"

"An answer to what?" Zim demanded, suspiciously. "I've asked you no question."

"Didn't you?" Gaz replied, walking over to sit on the couch on the opposite of him, looking off towards where she'd come in, away from Zim.

Zim noticed at once she appeared to be struggling profusely about something, even if she wasn't facing him. "I can't recall. Enlighten me of what I've forgotten."

Her eyes flashed dangerously as Gaz whipped her head around to face him. "Why _you_?"

"Why me _what_?" Zim hissed, angrily. "You are making no sense, Gaz!"

Confusion filtered into those fire-reflecting eyes. "When did you start calling me Gaz?"

"It's your name, is it not?" Zim retorted, sarcastically. "I was unaware it was an assumed name. What do you prefer to be called?"

"Gaz," She insisted, glaring. "But normally you add a suffix to it, reminding me I'm human all the time. I didn't notice you'd dropped it."

"You're avoiding my questions," Zim hissed. And when she didn't say anything he reminded her, irritated, "I've answered yours."

Gaz let out an aggravated sigh, looking up at the ceiling as if it held the answers. Immediately Zim wished she hadn't exposed her neck and looked away out of respect for whatever problem she was having. Was he truly this distracted by this creature he couldn't even take a conversation between them seriously without being reminded of his temptations? Thinking on this motivation he looked back at her, forcing down his feelings to listen.

Shockingly, it worked.

Gaz turned back to him, once again a blank slate. Zim was glad his momentary struggle had gone unnoticed. "You wanted to know how I felt about you."

"_You_ wanted to know if I wanted an answer, _Gaz_," He retorted, eying her. "And I am not sure that I do."

"You're getting one anyways," Gaz retorted, glaring at him now as she overlooked him. What was it about him that made her come out here? It wasn't like he was a particularly charming person. It wasn't like he was handsome for a human, although something about Zim made her think he was good-looking. But Gaz wasn't shallow enough to want someone based off of their looks. Which lead but to the original question of what she wanted from him.

Zim waited as she looked him over. It was after a while of this she stopped, looking at the floor. Impatient but forcing it down he asked, "Well?"

Gaz looked up at him, making herself keep his eyes. "I . . . think that I . . . do."

This was not what he'd expected. Zim's eyes widened, making her break her resolve and look away. "You do?"

Her hands curled into fists as she gripped the pillow in her hands. "Yes."

"Well," Zim said, leaning against the back of the couch in his surprise. "That was . . . not what I thought you would say."

"It's hard for me to say it once, Zim," Gaz hissed. "Don't make me say it again."

He nodded, resolving himself quickly. "Yes, I apologize. However, that leads us back to the original question: Does this make us what you'd call 'a couple'?"

"Well what would your planet call it, Zim?" Gaz snapped, tired of being interrogated.

"Mates," He replied at once. And at her flinch he smirked a little. "Which is why I'm using your terms. I'm well aware of the double-meaning and wanted to avoid it."

"Oh," Gaz mumbled before shaking off her frustration without success. "Ugh, why is this so _difficult_? This wouldn't be happening if I had just left that fire alone!"

This silenced both of them. Neither of them had said the truth out loud yet but there it was, out in the open now. Things were quiet for a short while.

"I guess that's just another reason to like fire for me, then," Zim suddenly said as he turned to look at her reaction to this. "I always found it had its advantages but I didn't expect it would ever benefit me like this."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Probably the best thing you've ever said about me," He retorted proudly, folding his arms behind his head like he'd accomplished something. Then he looked at her warily, "Gaz?"

"What?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"_I_ would like to be a couple," Zim said optimistically as he looked up at the ceiling. Then he frowned. "Computer, Translucent Mode for the roof."

Gaz looked at him with confusion when she heard a whooshing sound overhead. She looked up in surprise to find that either the whole top part of the house had been cloaked to look up at the night sky or it was a live and fairly realistic video feed. "What-?"

"A video feed," Zim assured her, as if he had read her mind. "But convincing, no?"

"I thought humans were supposed to be the ones sentimental about the stars and sky," Gaz retorted, getting to her feet as the stars covered the walls as well. "It's realistic, I'll give you that."

Zim snorted, "This is the quick version. You should see the Observatory*."

Gaz looked at him still on the couch. "Can I?"

* * *

"This is it." Zim said as they entered the large room. "Computer, display Scope Image on screen of the Earth's sky."

Gaz watched as each square filled in with the view you'd see if you looked outside, but better. More realistic then outside, if that was possible. Gaz's eyes were wide with surprise, having not expected such a display. Zim seemed pleased with her reaction, his hands folded behind his back as he too took in the sight his technology gave.

"Impressed?" He asked her.

She shook her amazement off, putting on a facade. "A bit. I wasn't thinking of this when you said Observatory." Gaz looked up at Zim to see he was looking at one particular star in the distance. She turned back to try and see it, spotting a rather brightly glowing green one that she had overlooked. "That's your planet, isn't it?"

This startled Zim. "Um-."

"Why do you miss them if they betrayed you?" Gaz interrupted, glaring at what looked like a star. "I'd want revenge, not to stare at it all day and reminisce or daydream about what could've happened if they all weren't such jerks."

"They weren't jerks," Zim corrected in a steely voice. "I was simply a failure. A defect."

Gaz peered at him, curious. "Does that bother you?"

Zim snorted and looked down at her. "Wouldn't it bother you if you were sent on a mission you thought vital only to find it was a joke, made to get rid of you?"

Gaz considered this. Then she shrugged. "Not really. Again, revenge over regret."

"Revenge over regret," Zim repeated. Then he chuckled. "A suicidal idea if I've ever heard one, but an intriguing one nonetheless."

Gaz smirked, looking back at an airplane that was taking off across the bowl of a television. She followed it with her eyes and her body turned as well when it was too far out of view. "I seem to be good at suicidal missions I guess."

When she felt Zim's hand slip around her waist she looked up at him, laughing once again. "For example: seducing me seems to have caused you more trouble then you bargained for."

"It has some benefits I guess," Gaz muttered, reluctantly allowing the touch. "Dib is going to kill you when he finds out."

"A risk I'm more then willing to take," Zim assured her, turning her to face him. "However, if he attempts to lay a hand on _you_, for instance, I cannot make any promises that he will wake up the next morning. So I'm apologizing ahead of time."

Gaz smirked, "I can more then take care of myself. Dib is way too much of a chicken to ever try going after me."

"The video tape says otherwise," Zim retorted, his mood darkening at the memory the robot had captured of Dib attempting to convince Gaz to leave Zim alone. Would he be as careless as to try that on her again, whenever he found out? "I'm curious. How long is this affair of ours to remain a secret?"

"Until Dib is convinced you're not trying to kill me. And I'll decide when that is," Gaz added, to prevent further dispute over the subject. Gaz turned her head to look out at the sky again, the airplane having disappeared by now. "It really is . . . _nice_ looking."

"One might even dare to call it pretty," Zim retorted, with a wide smirk. He'd never use such words for a scene, not with this fascinating girl in his arms (and he almost growled at how stupid that sounded), scantily clad, whether she noticed or not. Actually, Zim didn't say things like that in general. "If they were as bold to say as much."

"Which I wouldn't be," Gaz said with finality. She took a deep breath, looking down at his chest all the way up to his face. "You know, with relationships come . . . privileges."

Zim immediately gave her his attention. "Privileges? Tell me, what kind of . . . _privileges_ is Zim now entitled to?"

Gaz looked down at herself in Zim's arms. Why she wasn't so revolted by it she couldn't say but she had already agreed. There was no going back now.

And, if Gaz were as bold, she might say she liked how they looked together.

"You are technically entitled to the type of contact you like here," she said, stroking her neck with a finger and then tracing it up to her lip. "And here, but without the need to do any sort of favors I guess. However," she said severely, locking eyes with him. "I'll still decide whether I let you or not."

Zim scowled, despite the good news. "Apparently I didn't do a good enough job of convincing you. I'll try harder this time."

"I didn't say that," Gaz insisted, taking his collar in her hand. "I just need to keep a leash on you if this is going to get anywhere. Otherwise, I know I'll never get a second away from these damn walls in your house."

"True," Zim admitted, inclining his head the short distance to be a hairs length from her mouth. "But tell me why exactly that's a bad thing."

Before she could answer, however, he closed the space between them and was upon her. Gaz rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

What a way to seal the deal; with a kiss, surrounded by virtual stars that were better then the originals. She nearly gagged at the cliche and probably would've, if her thoughts weren't suddenly preoccupied by the tongue slipping into her mouth and the hand running up her back.

* * *

When Gaz woke up at about 6:00am, she sat up (after cursing her screwed up sleep schedule) and looked around.

Zim's eyes were closed, limp arms draping around her waist as she lay on him. They were both on the couch but she wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten there, all of the sudden she was suddenly aware she was being pinned on a couch instead of still in the Observatory. Zim's breathing was slow in sleep.

Gaz, however, didn't buy it for a second. "What are you doing?"

And as suspected, his eyes peeled open at once. "Attempting to decipher what is so appealing about sleep to humans. I find it rather boring."

"That's because, if you were human, you'd be unconscious," Gaz informed, rolling her neck a little. "You're unaware if you're unconscious and if you are, you're dreaming. And dreams are fantastic."

"Ah, yes," Zim agreed, contemplating. "I'm aware of nocturnal fantasies. Tell me, what do _you_ dream of?"

"Rainbows and butterflies," Gaz said sarcastically, standing up. "None of your business."

"Am _I_ in those dreams?" Zim asked patronizingly, folding his now empty arms behind his head.

Gaz snorted and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "If you were, I would have woken up a lot sooner."

"What?" Zim sat up at once, staring. "Why?"

But she simply smirked and left the room, leaving Zim to glare after her. Eventually he lay his head back down to stare up at the once again normal ceiling, wondering how exactly this came about. He was also trying to figure out a plan that didn't get the thing -girl- he'd just claimed ownership over killed. That would be about the dumbest mistake he could make and he wasn't going to let it happen. As Zim thought he heard the shower turn on, another reminder of the life he was trying to save.

The sound of robotic movement filled his ears and he felt a pair of cerulean eyes on him.

"Master? Watcha doing?"

Zim turned his head to look at Gir, who was watching him with a taco in hand. It was a bit early for tacos but then again, this _was_ Gir. "Thinking, Gir. What is it you want?"

The little minion paused a moment before making his face onto the couch to sit next to Zim. "Master has been worried lately. What's wrong?"

This in itself was a surprise to Zim. Not only had Gir been observant enough to notice a change in his master's personality but he had also noticed it for the worse. He even cared about what was apparently bothering him to such extents to create the change. It took Zim a few seconds of disbelief before he shook his head and insisted, "Nothing is wrong, Gir."

"Ooh," Gir shook his head, singing, "Someone is telling a _lie_."

Zim was once again baffled. How did he know that? "Do not question my analysis on myself!"

Gir stared at him blankly. "But . . . But you're lying!"

Angry at this challenge of authority, Zim picked up his minion as he sat up. "You dare defy Zim twice? I am your Master! How dare you show me such disrespect!" And of course, Gir's eyes began to water. Zim sighed and rolled his own eyes, looking at painting instead of Gir. "Ugh, I cannot have a single conversation with you without-."

He was cut off as he felt Gir slip from his arms and a firm but gentle hold around his chest. Zim looked down to see that Gir had attached himself to him, his body shaking slightly. And Zim, to his great irritation, began to feel bad. Discipline was something he entirely believed in but he hadn't mean to make Gir so upset.

"Gir . . ." Zim started, hesitantly.

But the little creature shook his head quickly. "I . . . I heard what Mistress said," Gir stuttered out, looking up at Zim fearfully. "Is she really g-going to give herself up to the Valkians?"

Zim didn't know how to answer, completely taken off guard. When had Gir been listening in on the conversation? How had Zim not noticed his intrusive presence? He stared down at his terrified and worried minion silently, trying to process everything. Zim rubbed his temples with his hands in search of a way out of this.

"I'm not sure, Gir," He said eventually, looking down at him. "But I'm going to try very hard to prevent that."

"Promise?" Gir replied, releasing Zim as he sat on his lap like a child.

And Zim didn't know how he could say 'no' to that face. So instead he said, "I'll _try_."

"No," Gir stated firmly. "_Promise_."

This irritated Zim and so he replied, "I promise I'll do my best, Gir. But Gaz can make her own decisions and whether I, or anyone else agrees with them, she'll do as she likes."

Gir nodded sadly, looking down at his lap as he asked the next question. "Is Gaz going to disappear?"

This shook Zim to his core in a wave of terror he hadn't expected. His deep fear, the one thing he was truly afraid of, had just been spoken so bluntly. Losing Gaz now was almost unreal to him but very possible if she went through with what she wanted to do. It was a stupid idea but also one that would completely dissolve the problem if handled correctly. If they could just get the LEECHY off-!

"Master?" Gir said, interrupting his thoughts as he tilted his head to the side. "Is she?"

Zim's face set in a firm, determined manner then. He couldn't what was going to happen and he wasn't prepared to lose Gaz. That just wasn't an option anymore. And even if the future was still a blur he knew one thing for sure.

"No, Gir. She's not."

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUNNNN!

I found that quite adorable that Gir was so concerned for Gaz (who he's still calling Mistress (-_-), so hope he doesn't get maimed later) and what's going to happen to her if she decides to just surrender herself to the Valkians. A bad plan or an ingenious one, we can't know until she tries, right?

But are Dib and Zim going to let her? My kitten sitting on my lap and making herself comfortable with complete disregard to my typing needs does not know, and I'm sure you don't either so let's wait and see, shall we?

Till next chapter!


	16. Too Little Too Late

Yay for ambushes and runaways?

**_"As the man screams in pain from having lifted the heavy rock from his chest from the rush of adrenaline and bone-."  
"WHINER!"  
-Me, in Biology class, watching a Human Body video and quoting Gaz. Surprisingly, a lot of people laughed.  
_**

Enjoy. Notice how I avoid things happening in the afternoon? Everything is always so mellow in the afternoon.

* * *

**Chapter 16  
"Too Little Too Late"**

Dib had come back to argue. In the end Zim (surprisingly) had actually broken up the fight by pointing out that it was getting them nowhere.

"We're no closer to a better idea," He'd hissed. "So why don't we try coming up with one instead of arguing about it?"

"There isn't even another option, let alone a better one!" Gaz had insisted. "It's a waist of time!"

"We can at least modify yours," Zim had growled.

So that's what they were working on now. They were modifying it. And so far?

Nothing.

Gaz was in her room now, looking at herself in the mirror. If there ever were a time to listen to others, it would probably be now.

Did she care though? Not really.

Sneaking out. She'd already done it once. Gaz locked the door. Zim was well aware she was in a bad mood, so maybe he wouldn't check on her. If he did she only had a few minutes before he probably figured out she was gone. But he had no idea where she was going, so maybe that would give her a bit longer. Now that Dib was back, it wasn't like she could steal the car again, so she would be going on foot. Another disadvantage. She wasn't liking these odds, but what other choice did she have?

As much as Gaz refused to admit it, she did, in fact, have a conscience. And it was telling her that if she didn't leave, she'd probably get Zim and Dib killed. Everyone else on Earth? They could go to Hell, but not them. Her boys. She smirked a little at the thought as she climbed out the window she' asked Zim to put in this morning, to see the stars. And the smile was gone from her face she remembered his.

* * *

The Queen was waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"If they truly are Irken allies," She was saying to herself. "Then why haven't they been enslaved or assisted them in battle?"

It was while wondering this that a messenger came in, panting heavily. "My Queen! Urgent news! We've got a breakthrough on the Gauntlet's whereabouts!"

"Really?" She asked, eyes narrowing. "Then where is the girl?"

"She's contacted us and surrendered herself over." It replied, bowing it's head to her. "We are reluctant, however, because-."

"You think it might be a trap," She interrupted with a shake of her head. "Ignorant fools. Pick her up immediately."

It nodded, hitting a button on its wrist. "Pick her up." Then he bowed again. "I'll bring her to you at once."

"Do that," She ordered. "But bring her to me in the Audience Chamber. I will be waiting there to hear whatever it is she probably wants to say."

"Yes, Your Majesty." It said as it exited the room, bowing. The doors shut behind it.

The Queen rose, casting aside her cloak that disguised her lithe and white body in the cloak. The guards, as always, did not look at her. She placed a long-nailed and unnaturally pale hand on her slim waist with a smirk.

"It seems," she hissed to herself, "These Irkens haven't covered all of their weak points."

And with this, familiar bracelets garnishing her wrists and covering from the elbow down, she left the room with a grand sweep, her guards following behind her dutifully.

* * *

Gaz was sitting atop the park hill, dressed in all black to keep herself as hidden as possible. From the backpack she'd removed (reluctantly, but it was the only way to carry the stupid thing hands-free) the alien transmitter she had stolen from Dib a while ago. At the time of the thievery, as a child, Gaz hadn't known what use she'd ever have for it but the noise always bothered her when she was trying to go to sleep at night and her brother was keeping her up trying to contact aliens. The robot, to her extreme luck, had slipped it in without Zim's notice.

Gaz had always sort of been preparing for this. She somehow just sort of knew she'd end up here, waiting to be abducted.

She just hadn't expected to care so much.

The whir of an oncoming machine startled her more then it should have. Gaz looked up, steeling herself as she waited to see whatever thing was coming to get her, take her away and probably kill her. But to die would be an awfully big adventure*. Especially killed as a sacrifice to save the human race. But Gaz scowled as she got to her feet, formerly kneeling. Dib's ideas were rubbing off on her. Despite this, Gaz knew deep down it was only for Zim and Dib she was here. Maybe her dad too but maybe Minnie-Moose and Gir were in the group before him. The two were really starting to grow on her.

"Gaz!"

She whirled around, her breathe hitching in her throat and her eyes wide with terror. "Zim!"

The look of fury on Zim's face was one Gaz had never seen before. It immediately put her on defensive. His eyes were flashing a dangerous, deep red and even Gir, beside him, looked a tad bit afraid. But Gaz made herself ignore Gir as he looked at her with pained and confused eyes, obviously not understanding the situation.

"What do you think you're doing, exactly?" Zim growled, low and hissing.

Her hand slipped into her back pocket, having prepared for this moment as well. It was one she'd been hoping to avoid but apparently unavoidable. "I'm doing what I said I would, Zim."

"Get in the ship, Gaz," Zim ordered, his hands curling into fists as he attempted to control himself. "I'm taking you back to the base before you do something stupid."

"How did you find me?" Gaz retorted, side-tracking him as she waited for the Valkians. Maybe, with any luck, her back-up plan wouldn't be necessary. But that was only if she could manage to stall him long enough.

"I picked up on your signal." Zim said, stepping toward her as she backed up towards the edge of the hill. But this was done slowly. Gaz didn't notice but Zim certainly did, so he stopped and held his hand out to her before she could hurt herself. "Something I'm sure you didn't anticipate when sending a mass signal to outside life-forms. Now stop this nonsense and come here, Gaz. I don't want you getting hurt."

Her eyes narrowed, tightening on the object in her back pocket. A second ago the offer was very tempting, making Gaz fight herself, but now, not so much. "Are you threatening me?"

Zim's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that accusation. "What? Of course not! How could you possibly think that I would try to hurt you, Gaz?"

Ever so slightly her hand relaxed on the thing. Then her eyes squeezed shut as Gaz fought with herself. Zim became alarmed as her face twitched with the inner war, looking both pained and angry as her head bowed ever so slightly, one hand behind her back.

He approached her recklessly, hand outstretching to touch her. He reached her quickly, placing both hands on her shoulders. His knees bent a little to attempt to look up at her, to maybe see what was wrong. But Gaz turned her face away, feeling those damned red eyes staring at her.

"Gaz?" Zim asked, gently, tipping her chin up to face him. She once again jerked it away as she looked down, shaking now. Frightened, Zim left her face alone and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing her against him in a desperate hug, in an attempt to calm her down. Anything to get her to just _answer him_! "Gaz, it's . . . it's okay. I'm not mad at you, really."

She bent her head forward, crumpling slightly against him as the slightest of noises caught her ear. Through a shiver, all Gaz could manage to get out, in the quietest and breathiest of pained whispers. "_I'm sorry_."

Before Zim could react in any way suddenly a dark shadow loomed over them. He looked up, shoving Gaz behind him in his arms as he kept a tight hold on her. A looming spaceship appeared overhead from nowhere, having a helicopter effect as it bent the surrounding trees away from them. And Gaz knew something then that she had never been forced to know before that time as she looked up at Zim in front of her, felt him holding her as he hid her behind him.

Gaz knew in that moment that she had made a mistake.

Zim's hold tightened around her as a single, circular platform was lowered to the ground. Three shadows resided on it and Gaz looked up at them as they descended, wishing very profusely and angrily that she had just stayed at the base. Now she had gotten herself into this mess that Zim was trying to protect her from, even though she had caused it. Gaz had never felt quite so helpless and it infuriated her beyond belief.

What made it worse, however, was that if she fought, they'd assume it was a trap and probably end up destroying Earth. Along with Dib, Zim, and the handful of other people she gave a damn about. Gaz truly hated herself right now.

"Stand down, soldier," one of them ordered as he pointed accusingly at Zim. "Where is the rest of your troops?"

"I'm no soldier," Zim growled, glaring at them as he tried to keep Gaz out of view. However, Gaz heard him force down his anger with a more diplomatic approach. "There's been some sort of misunderstanding."

"The Queen has ordered the girl be brought to her," The second said, glaring at Zim. "Regardless of who we have to run over to get her to Her Majesty, it will be done!"

"Zim," Gaz hissed behind him, "Don't. It's my mess, let me clean it up. I'll take the consequences of my actions."

"Quiet," Zim snapped back. Gaz felt his hold on her tighten into a grip, like she would slip away from him if he didn't hold on tighter. His voice was quiet and though it was disguise, undeniably pained. "You don't know what you're saying."

"And I believe," The third said, pointing and nudging his peers. "That's her behind you, correct?"

"Leave. Her. _Alone_," Zim growled, dangerously.

The first glared. "I was under the impression this was supposed to be a peaceful surrender. Why the sudden change?"

"She didn't-." Zim began, angrily.

Gaz shoved him aside, ducking out from his arms after setting her face. "It is." She held her wrist out, showing him the LEECHY. Their eyes widened and Gaz imagined they were almost drooling at the sight. "I have what you want. This isn't a hostile situation."

"Gaz, don't-!" Zim started, attempting to grab her.

Suddenly one of them rushed him, pointing a spear-like weapon in Zim's face. At first shock was dominant. "She's under the Prisoner Protection of the Queen now, Irk-filth. We won't lay a hand on her unless she gives us a reason to."

Gaz didn't look at Zim as she heard his furious and frustrated growl. Instead she lowered her head a little in self-loathing. But at least Zim wasn't going to get himself killed because of her or at least, he wasn't now. The only thing Gaz regretted was that she couldn't watch him afterwords and stop him from breaking in recklessly to save her, a plan they'd turned down to be a suicide mission. Gaz had a feeling he and Dib would reconsider now, however, given the change in circumstances.

"Come along, child," The second said gently, leading her onto the platform. "We will escort you to Her chambers."

Gaz just nodded, looking down at the floor before braving it. She knew she'd regret it but she couldn't help it. Gaz turned to see Zim's face, his reaction, for what might've been the last time for her. His antenna were raised in the stunned shock Gaz had expected, Gir on his shoulder beside him as he too stared at Gaz. She bit her lip, bathed in the white glow that was emanating from the ship.

Then, mustering up the best acceptance face she could, Gaz smiled a small, genuine smile at Zim before nodding. It was as good as saying, "I'll be alright. And if I'm not, well, I guess I was asking for it then. Don't worry though, I'll be okay."

Zim's expression changed abruptly just as he began to leave her view. Set determination appeared as he turned around, fingers curled and back hunched as headed back towards his aircraft that Gir was hopping into. He went out of view just as it lifted in the air and Gaz let out a deep sigh.

"This way," the first instructed, bowing to her. "I am Lento."

"I am Orfin," The second replied. Gaz almost smirked at his name that sounded exactly like 'orphan'. And from what Zim had told her, technically, he would be an orphan. Oh the irony.

"And I," The third said, mimicking his companions movement as he lowered himself. Gaz immediately dislike him, however. He was the one who had pointed his spear at Zim. "Am Rector."

Lento stood then. "Come with us, _Gaz_." And his mouth smacked a few seconds afterwords, like he was getting used to the name. "You must be properly dressed to attend the Queen's presence, especially when under her protection. You are a female of your species, correct?"

"Yes," She replied, in a slightly irritated tone. "What kind of attire?"

"Prisoner garb, to ensure you haven't snuck on any weapons or anything that could harm our Queen." Rector replied. "If you do, I'd recommend you surrender those objects now."

Gaz immediately reached into her back pocket for what she had almost pulled on Zim (and was thankful she didn't, as their parting had been bad enough without her attacking him). She handed over what looked like a marker-sized cylinder.

The Valkians looked at it with confusion until she held out her hand. "Want me to demonstrate?" They shared looks before handing it back to her. Gaz took it with a good grip in her hand, spinning it in her fingers before hitting the button on it. Projecting from both ends came rods, creating a giant pole with a handle in the center. She flipped it around a few times before retracting the rods and turning it back into the original object, placing it once again in Orfin's hand.

"Impressive," Rector said, closing his large hand around it. "Follow us."

* * *

Dib was already at Zim's house by the time he got back to the base, leaning impatiently against the door. As soon as Zim landed it opened and he rushed into the house to meet Minnie-Moose, who had stayed behind. Gir, actually, wasn't supposed to go either but when Zim had taken off he had found, suddenly, that Gir was sitting next to him anxiously. And without the time to drop him back off at the house he'd been allowed to come.

Zim appeared on the base level. Immediately Dib asked, "What happened?"

"Your sister ran off to surrender herself to the Valkians," Zim said in an unreadable voice. "She did it to protect you and your father."

And Dib, as oblivious as he can be on occasion, is not as stupid as his sister and Zim believe him to be. Dib knew very well how different people are when they hang out as opposed to actually living together. It had kept him up at night since Gaz had first admitted to being Zim's "lab partner" (a lie he was ashamed to have not seen through immediately, as Zim and Gaz were not even in the same grade, and it was doubtful Zim had been held back), how similar the two of them really were. He had made the connections and seen they way Zim acted around his little sister.

But what could he do to stop it without looking like an idiot and getting beaten by his sister, whether he was right or wrong?

So now, seeing Zim's reaction, Dib just sort of knew. Looking at the floor, Dib spoke darkly as he looked up at Zim, "She did it for you, too, huh, Zim?" Zim looked up at him, mouth open in protest, but Dib held up a hand to silence him. "I know, Zim. I guessed as much. But honestly Zim, right now, I could care less about what you two have going on. As far as I'm concerned it's probably the only thing motivating you to help me."

Zim eyed Dib, wondering if he was trying to trick him to catch him off guard. But seeing as this was a waste of time he instead said, "We need to figure out a plan to get your sister out. I don't trust the Valkians, no matter what order of protection they say the Queen has out on her."

Dib threw his hands up in frustration after a few minutes of contemplating silence. "ugh! This is ridiculous! The Irkens aren't even friends with Earth, let alone their allies! You don't even _like_ your Empire! We'd rather screw them over then help them if we could just get Gaz back."

Zim's antenna shot up at once as he stared at Dib.

The helpless teenage boy looked back at him, confused, as he noticed the look. "What did I say?"

"For once, Dib-monkey," Zim replied, dragging him into the lab. "Something useful."

* * *

*Peter Pan book quote! WOO!

In case you didn't catch on, Gaz was about to fight Zim to get her to leave her alone. But I didn't really know how that fight would work and I couldn't come up with anything cool, so, in the end, it was taken out.

Gaz being the f***-up? Unacceptable, but unfortunately true. How cute for Zim to want to protect her anyways and keep her safe over being mad at her, right? And a plan has been formulated, one of the first scenes I ever planned for this chapter! There are two ways I planned it but by having Zim not already be captured, I already know which one I have forced myself into. Yay for predecision!

Till next chapter.


	17. The Wicked Damsel

I got carried today after I passed out. I hated it.

_**"Wait, so what happened?"  
"I don't remember. I just woke up and the kid who hit me with the ball was carrying me."  
"Aw! Ha, wait, is he really that strong or do you weight that little?"  
"Both. But I hate being carried so I pretended I could walk so he'd put me down."  
"AHAHA! Aw, you're such a damsel in distress."  
"I KNOW! It's so annoying! But I think he thought I was going to drop again cause he kept his arm around my waist the whole time. He looked freaked."  
"Poor kid."  
"Yeah, yeah, I was fine. I think I'm more mad about being carried though then him hitting me with that ball."  
-My friend and I talking about me passing out in P.E. class before we got shushed by my teacher. I'm such a damsel. :'(  
**_

And because I am way too much of a badass to be a damsel, I took it out on my story and made Gaz one too. YAY FOR REDIRECTED HATRED!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17  
"The Wicked Damsel"**

Gaz was slightly uncomfortable dressing with the maybe male Valkians in the room but they insisted that anyone under the Queen's protection had to be watched, to ensure nothing would happen to them. But they had respected Earth customs that seeing someone change was uncomfortable and had faced the wall as she'd stripped of her black clothing, glaring at the color of the garment. The had probably taken consideration femininity and purity. It was probably meant to be a compliment.

But Gaz really hated white, because of her skin color. She really did. It was brighter then her and always made her look like some type of moon beam, and she really hated it. Gaz wasn't, under any circumstances, a glow stick, and she didn't intend to dress like one.

However, given the situation, she really didn't have choice.

So Gaz reluctantly put it on. After dressing though, she was aware of a tribute she had not previously noticed, a long slit up the right side that went to about her thigh. Gaz looked at this in disbelief but took a deep breath through her teeth, clenching her fists tightly to push past her irritation. When it was under control she reopened her eyes and relaxed her hands, placing on hand on her hip in irritation. She felt the slightly saggy dress morph and change with hidden technology, fitting to her body. Gaz watched this with slight interest until it was finished before looking up at him.

"I'm ready," She said, icily. "But the necklace stays."

The Valkians, however, did not notice and hardly glanced at her outfit, which she appreciated. The corset of the dress supported itself and the thick straps hung off her shoulder. In some area in the back of Gaz's mind she was aware what Zim might think if he saw her in this but that was quickly shoved away and stifled down. Gaz couldn't handle thinking about Zim. Right now she needed to think about herself (something he'd probably agree with) and how to remain on these things good-side.

Gaz looked around at the lengthy halls as they traveled through them, passing security area through security area in seconds. She felt as if they were making exceptions for her presence, like this should be taking longer. She almost wished it took forever.

The assembly reached the Chambers too quickly for Gaz and she looked around, boredly. The ceiling was high and grand, a deep copper red. Everything was that same coppery color, like these people were taking the metal closest to their eye color.

"Leave us," A feminine and authoritative voice said from nowhere, startling Gaz. She looked around and was shocked to see those eyes Zim had shown her on the hologram now looking at her in person from the shadows. Oddly, they weren't any more imposing, like most people though. Some technology Zim had.

Once again she shoved thoughts of him aside as the guards bowed out and left the two alone. Gaz crossed her arms in a very un-ladylike attitude, wishing more then anything she was still in her black combat clothes. Her leg felt exposed and she didn't like the idea that so much skin was showing in a tantalizing manner. Wearing a skirt was much different then having a part up her leg, exposing just past her calf. Those amber eyes stared at Gaz until the Queen's companions had left.

Against everything Gaz believed in, she reluctantly did a quick curtsy before locking eyes with the Queen. "You wanted me."

She nodded, as her eyes bobbed. "Yes. That trinket on your wrist," She said, and Gaz saw a shadow-hand gesture towards her wrist. "How did you obtain it?"

This was it. Tell the whole truth, she reminded herself. "By accident, actually. I was snooping around a crash sight when I found it and got it stuck on my wrist. A friend of mine, an Irken who was abandoned and exiled by his race, attempted to help me remove it but we haven't had any success doing so."

"You wear the Gauntlet with remorse?" The Queen said, surprised.

Gauntlet?

"Um, yes?" Gaz replied, momentarily confused before she shook it off. "I don't suppose you have any ideas that wouldn't be harmful to my person? Zim- the rebel Irken, I mean- hadn't quite come up with anything yet."

The Queen considered this carefully, for a period of time that Gaz felt uncomfortable with. "Hold out your wrist, Gaz."

Gaz was startled she knew her name but did as she was told. The Queen stepped forward then, out of the shadows, revealing herself to Gaz (and anyone, for the past 117 years). Gaz did not expect what she saw at all.

The Queen was relatively human looking, with flame-orange/red hair atop her white head that had a turquoise sheen to it. The amber eyes seemed nothing against that hair, however and she could probably pass for her twenties. She wore a black jump-suit, shiny and plastic looking. But it fit her well proportioned body perfectly and appeared to allow movement well enough for her. The Queen wore shoes that looked relatively similar to boots, but with a severely pointy heel. Gaz had no doubt whatever she stepped on would be impaired.

And this creature was now approaching her.

Gaz still forced herself to hold out her wrists, swallowing her fear easily enough. The Queen stopped in front of her, holding her wrist with a black-gloved hand. However, black nails were stretching whatever elastic held it together. Her other hand made a movement over Gaz's hand as she muttered something under her breath. Then, abruptly, to Gaz's great alarm, she lifted a nail and stabbed.

Thankfully, it hit the LEECHY instead of Gaz's wrist, though that didn't stop the small spike of fear that was immediately stifled.

The LEECHY began to electrocute and whine, though oddly, it did not harm to Gaz herself. She watched the purple and red currents jump across the band, from diamond to diamond. It was truly terrifying to think they could at any time go after her body and she'd be fried but Gaz hardly noted the fact. It wasn't worth the worry if it was going to happen and it probably wasn't, since it hadn't already.

The Queen twisted her nail and the electricity increased, a metallic screech coming from the Irken tool. Gaz watched in amazement as its magnetic pull was forcibly separated but something told her it wasn't quite as easy as it looked. Whatever the Queen's glove or nail was made out of was probably tougher then diamond steel*. Yet oddly it didn't bother her that this material was penetrating a hole directly towards her skin.

And then, just like that, it dropped off, into the Queen's hand.

Gaz pulled her wrist away, unintentionally, touching it with surprise. This thing that had caused so much trouble, forced her into lying to her family (though that really wasn't such a big deal), gotten her into fights, was off, just like that.

"Unbelievable," she breathed, irritated.

The Queen held up the LEECHY in triumph. Suddenly a victorious shout came from her in a hiss. "**_YESSSSS_**!"

Gaz flinched away from it automatically out of the familiarity. She could practically feel the burning sensation on her neck and clasped a hand over the spot, to keep it from spreading any further then that or escalating. What a thing to think of at a time like this.

She turned her amber eyes boredly in Gaz's direction, pulling a cloak from nowhere and pulling it over her head, covering all but her eyes in darkness. "You are of no further use to me."

And then suddenly the guards were there again, two grabbing her by the forearm. Then Orfin, the one not holding her, bowed. "What shall we do with her, My Queen?"

The Queen eyed Gaz harshly and she glared back with angry defiance. "Place her with the other prisoner. And-."

Before she could finish an alarm went off.

"An intruder?" The Queen said in slow surprise, eyes averting to Gaz with smug curiosity. "_I wonder_ . . . You said something about a rebel Irken."

"Keep me as your prisoner if you want," Gaz insisted haughtily. "However, Earth is no friend of the Irken Empire. It's no fault of ours that Zim was dumped _here_, of all places."

"Curious indeed," She replied, touching her chin thoughtfully under the shroud of the cloak. Then she smiled, "Very well. I'll hear what he, too, has to say. He may be of use to us in taking down his betrayers."

And Gaz, kick as she like, could not free herself from the hold the Valkians had on her. They dragged her, struggling viciously and tirelessly, into the holding cell. She was lead down a pathway floating above all others, a bridge connecting to a single, circular platform with a wall in the middle of it. Gaz stopped her fighting to stare at who was chained on one side of it, a vacant spot next to her.

"Tak?" Gaz said in disbelief.

The alien's head snapped up, purple eyes, though tired, showed no break in her permanent fury. Her eyes narrowed further. "Gaz."

"Ah, two acquaintances," Rector said, chaining Gaz's hands behind her back, cop-style, unlike Tak's arms, which were above her head as she barely touched the floor with her toes. Unlike Zim, Tak had not grown at all. She was still roughly the same height she had been and met just at Gaz's waist, making her look up to see Gaz. By the look of hatred in her eyes Gaz guessed this irritated her beyond belief. "Good. You too can catch up until _your_ execution." He said pointedly at Tak, who spat at him.

The three left them there, alone.

Gaz sat on the floor, now eye-level with Gaz. She looked to the female. "How did you get here?"

"My ship was attacked by the Valkians," Tak replied, jerking her chin angrily in the direction they'd left from. "While I was out on a scouting mission. I was captured and have been held prisoner here ever since. And you, feeble human?" She eyed Gaz distastefully. "You've grown."

"Considerably," Gaz agreed, looking down with an irritated sigh. "I gave myself up to protect . . . somebody else."

"Hmph," Tak snorted in distaste, looking away. "You humans and your pitiful emotions. No self-respecting Irken would be caught feeling such things."

Gaz feverishly wished her hands weren't tied, so she could punch Tak. She didn't let her irritation show, however, deciding it was best if Tak was unaware of what had happened between herself and Zim. Something just told Gaz it was best she keep her mouth shut.

"Glad I'm not Irken then," Gaz retorted, glaring at the floor as she forced her anger down. Getting mad would get them nowhere. She rattled the chains behind her, trying to slip out of them to no avail. She gave an angry hiss when Tak laughed at her. Gaz turned to her again, "_What_?"

Tak shook her head at her with a smug look. "I've already tried more escape attempts in a day then you could come up with in a week. Nothing breaks them."

"You're Irken," Gaz pointed out. "Maybe they designed them to keep your kind in specifically."

Violet eyes narrowed at amber ones for the likely possibility. Nonetheless, Take replied, "Doubtful. Even you humans have made things to keep you in securely. Do you think that more advanced of a race couldn't do the same?"

"I didn't plan on doing it without a little help," Gaz replied quietly, slipping off her necklace as she bowed her head close to the floor. When it slid off she used her foot to kick it behind her, into her hands. Tak watched this with interest, glancing around to ensure they remained unseen.

"What are you doing?" Tak hissed.

Gaz snorted at the sudden interest 'such an _advanced_ creature' could suddenly have in 'such a _feeble_ human'. She held her necklace tight within her hands, pressing her thumbs into the indents of the eyes. "Getting myself the hell out of here." Then she gave Tak a look of innocently antagonizing inquiry. "Unless you'd like to come as well?"

Then there was a slight _ching_ noise, and out from the "necklace" Gaz had kept on her for so long, came the opening to a device Gaz had stolen from her father when she was 3.

* * *

Zim could hear Dib over his antenna as he sat patiently in the Conference Room, having slipped in so easily. He hadn't been on a mission in a long time and the feel of it, the rush of adrenaline of doing his job, was almost as appealing as having his way with Gaz.

Almost.

His expression turned serious again at the memory of her. She was the whole reason he was here.

"_I'm in_," Dib was saying.

Zim heard footsteps. Very quietly he replied, "You've got around half an hour, Dib. Make it count."

"_Got it_."

Zim let his antenna straighten out just before the door opened, revealing a swarm of armed guards. They parted, however, and Zim smirked at the purple cloaked figure. "An honor to be in the presence of the Queen, especially on my first visit. I feel privileged."

"Ah," She drawled, stepping towards the table slowly. Zim sat on the end of the long thing, across from her, in the throne, trying to be as arrogant as possible. "So you must be the Zim I've heard about. A rebel Irken. Not something you see every day."

"I would assume so," Zim retorted, folding his arms behind his head as he crossed his legs. "Or else you wouldn't need _me_."

"And what possible use could you be to us?" The Queen demanded, crossing her arms where she stood.

Zim snorted in disbelief. "Surely you can't be serious. I was an invaluable asset to the first attempt at universal conquest the Aramada ever attempted, Operation Impending Doom 1. The only reason I was exiled is because I was feared and the Tallest destroyed- or sacrificed, I might say- the rest of the Operation to frame me, leaving me here, on this planet with an Observation Mission. It didn't take long for me to realize I was being tricked but what could I do but stay or be killed?" He shrugged before pointing at the Queen. "However, now that my exile has been made clear to me, I feel the opportunity has arisen for me to assist you in your attempt to take down the Irken Empire."

It was the Queen's turn to look at him in disbelief. "You would go against your own kind? I thought all Irken filth had unwavering loyalty to their Tallest, regardless of whatever has been done to them."

"Lucky for you, I am not quite as forgiving, which is why I was feared," Zim replied darkly. He was surprised at how easily the lies came from his mouth.

_Feared my Irk_, Zim thought to himself, smirking.

The Valkians began murmuring speculatively amongst one another. The Queen, however, was thinking. She raised a hand and they all were silenced as she scrutinized Zim with those amber eyes. "Why should _we_ trust _you_?"

"Because you have something _I_ want, and I have something _you_ want," Zim insisted, smirking viciously. "We can cooperate with one another and be on our own way, out of each others lives and satisfied with our trade-off."

"You haven't exactly made clear what it is you're going to be giving to us, Zim." The Queen hissed, sitting down opposite him on the table, fledged by guards. "So please explain to me what would make it worth my while to give you . . . whatever it is you say we have you desire."

_Desire_, Zim thought. _What a fitting word_.

He responded, "It's a well known factor that all enemy vessels to the Irken Empire want information from a PAK, which could be used against the Armada in war. The information is invaluable, however, I'm willing to put a price on it. Just two things, actually. Very little things, really, considering what I'm giving you."

All were silent, staring at Zim in disbelief. Save the Queen, who seemed reasonably cautious. "What is it you are asking for?"

Zim knew he had her then and wiped the smirk from his face, feigning a business-serious attitude. "As I said, only two things, both of which are easily within your doing. First off, when our transaction is done here, I'll ask you leave Earth and make an effort not to return."

"Doable," The Queen agreed. "This planet is primitive and useless to our efforts in regaining our former glory."

"Good," Zim said, "Then my next offer should be just as easy to agree to; I want the girl whose in your possession. The human you captured and most likely imprisoned but hours ago has actually been claimed by me some time ago. I would prefer to have my possession returned to me."

Zim was well aware if Gaz heard this conversation, she'd probably kill him for referring to her as an item that was his property. But if he tried to refer to her as an equal, he'd be making himself less of a being and therefor less in the Valkians eyes. They couldn't afford that now if their rescue was to go according to plan.

The Queen chuckled a high, peeling laugh at this. Zim's brow rose, but otherwise he said nothing. She appeared to be wiping a tear from her eyes, as a clawed hand reached into the shadows of her hood to touch at her flaming amber eye.

"Valkian humor must me different from Irken, or Earth has changed me more then I thought, for I fail to see the amusement in what I've said." Zim said, in a way that questioned her intelligence without changing his tone.

She waved the same hand in the air, "No, my apologies. I was simply unaware that Irkens would allow themselves the indignity of mating with another species. Truly you are a unique and advanced being of your race to accept that inter-species relationships are something to be fascinated by and experimented instead of frowned upon."

Zim didn't understand quite why her opinion was this, but it was to his advantage, and so he didn't argue with it. Instead he smirked. "Yes, you'd be surprised how a primitive intellect can seem such a minor thing when it comes to activities such as those that remain private. However, we are getting off topic. Are you willing to agree to the terms I have set, Your Majesty?"

The Queen glanced around, to her left, and then her right before eventually nodding. "Yes. I'll agree to those terms."

"I have one minor request, though, before we make this official," Zim added, slyly. He'd planned this perfectly for if he'd made it a part of agreement, the Queen might have become a bit suspicious and been more reluctant to agree. "I haven't been with my piece in a few days, as the device attached to her wrist was causing her to weaken and it's truly no fun to have an inactive plaything."

"You want to see her for a short while, then," The Queen mused, holding in laughter. She nodded, "My guards will take you to her and you may be with her privately for ten minutes before you give us your PAK information. Then we will drop you off and leave, for with your information, we can start the attack on the Armada immediately."

"With complete success, I'm sure." Zim said confidently, pleased at her easy agreement. He had made it his priority to get her into a good mood by his easiness, how sure of himself he was, making the Queen feel more confident she could outsmart him if necessary.

But Zim was more prepared then he looked.

"A deal, then," She agreed, standing and motioning to a guard. "Have the girl moved into a private cell and then escort him there."

"Yes, Your Highness," The guard said, bowing and hurrying quickly away.

The Queen turned in a grand sweep before pausing at the door to glare at Zim. "Be sure, Zim, that however civil we are being now, should you attempt to double-cross me on your end of the deal, your possession will be killed on spot."

"Of course," Zim replied, bowing respectfully as he stood.

She seemed pleased by this and nodded, once again turning to leave as she called over her shoulder. "The guards will come inside to fetch you once the arrangements to your thing's cell have been made. When your time is up there they will knock and fetch your PAK to be downloaded."

Then the doors closed, leaving the room empty, Zim's smile disappeared from his face. He fixed his antenna down, speaking quietly as he knew someone would probably hear if he spoke to loudly, questioning his true motives of being on the ship. "They are coming. Have you done it?"

There was a moment of static before there was a triumphant hiss of, "_Yup_!"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Good. Then get off the ship. I'll return with Gaz in but twenty minutes time."

"_Gotcha. See you and my sister soon, Zim._" Dib replied before Zim flicked his antenna back up.

A few minutes later, a guard entered the room. "Follow me, please, Sir."

Sir. Zim liked that.

* * *

Gaz had been about halfway through picking the lock when Tak announced she heard someone coming. Skillfully, Gaz closed the necklace and slipped it back on in record time, with Tak's help (surprisingly). The guard had chuckled as it eyed Gaz, who glared viciously at him.

"What he sees in you, I don't know." He said, unlocking her and lifting her by the arm, restraining her as he left the handcuffs on, just disconnecting her from the wall. When Gaz began struggling he jerked her a bit. "Hey, knock that off. I don't want to bring you to the Assistor damaged."

Gaz stopped, but made him drag her as she looked at him confused. "Assistor? Who are you talking about?"

He snorted, "Like you don't know." And before she could demand and answer he had led her to another door and shoved it open, revealing complete darkness. "Well, I think this will enough privacy for you two. In you go."

The guard tossed her in, hitting a few keypads. Gaz felt her handcuffs give a jerk upwards and suddenly found the small chain in between them caught onto some type of hook, lifting her arms in the air. He chuckled as her arms hung suspended, holding her to the back of the room, out of view of the light. But the Valkian could see in the dark and had no trouble seeing her helpless and irritated condition.

Gaz growled at him, kicking her legs up, making the hook support her. It didn't give. "You lowly, stupid, _son of a_-!"

Before she could finish he slammed the door on her mid-sentence, leaving her alone in the darkness. Shaking with rage Gaz let out a shriek, throwing her head back, only to find it touched the wall. This surprised her. The room was a good size and muffled her cries. She suspected this was a torture room and made a face. Huh. Gaz had never been tortured before so it should prove interesting. She doubted it would be too bad for her as almost nothing made her pained or uncomfortable. Not even the LEECHY had hurt her, just made her drowsy, like cold medicine. If malfunctioning alien technology proved as painful as a child's sleeping meds, she doubted the real things could do much worse.

Waiting, however, was very boring. Her eyes had plenty of time to adjust to the lighting. She was almost able to see her body's outline now. Gaz had almost began to doze, though, when the door opened, and she looked up, squinting at the harsh change, even though she was still shrouded entirely in the darkness.

The silhouette in the doorway was one that was far too familiar to get mixed up. Especially with those red eyes, unshaded, glaring at her where she (forcibly) stood.

It entered the room, closing the door behind them. Her eyes readjusted quicker this time and the cherry red was a dark crimson, showing her where they were as they approached her quickly and surely. Gaz glared back defiantly, straightening her sagging posture as a futile attempt to not look quite so damsel-like with her hands bound above her head. They stopped directly front of her, so close they were breathing on her.

The two of them stood, glaring at each other for a few seconds, until Zim's eyes adjusted entirely and saw the position Gaz was in, instead of just her eyes. He was reminded of the key the guard had slyly slipped him. Now he understood why he needed it.

Zim saw the chain was stuck in the hook and gripped Gaz around the waist, lifting her easily just enough to free her from her binding position. She was surprised at the sudden lift until she felt her arms freed, even though her wrists were still bound. This, however, was also done away with quickly, Zim slipping the key into them immediately. They clattered to the floor and within seconds, Zim had Gaz tightly in his arms. She was frozen by how fast all of that had happened, definitely not expecting him to be here this soon and freeing her this mellow dramatically. She'd expected more of a bang, explosions and such. Not him just coming in with lock and key after being moved into a dark room which, now that she rethought the guards words, insinuated it was under Zim's orders.

"Zim," Gaz demanded, "What's going on? How the hell did you get here?"

"A better plan there yours," Zim replied, giving her that angry look again. "And please, next time I ask we leave somewhere, can we just leave?"

"I don't see why we should," Gaz insisted, scowling back. "You seem to have the whole ship under your control already."

"I've got about nine minutes to be with you now," Zim replied, glancing at his watch. "This was all part of the negotiations. They get my PAK information, and I get you along with the agreement the Valkians and I never see one another again. A good deal for both of us, actually."

"Did you know Tak is here?" Gaz said, thinking of her as Zim's scowl reminded her of the alien female in the other prison room. "Apparently they've got an execution scheduled for her pretty soon."

"Hm," Zim said, one arm around her waist and the other hand on his chin in thought. "If I'd have known I might have considered adding her into the deal. However, she cannot be helped without causing too big of a risk in the plan. Besides, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Gaz wasn't particularly concerned about Tak's apparently oncoming death. However, she thought Zim would've been more bothered by it. Gaz shrugged it off however, lowering her forehead, to rest on Zim's chest. "I went from the negotiator to the bargaining chip. How did this happen?"

Zim, reminded of his temporarily limited time with her (though they'd be freed as soon as his PAK was downloaded, which should take about another ten minutes, but that seemed like _ages_ to him), took the hand on his chin and pressed it against her hair, keeping her tightly against him. Zim was surprised at just how this limited touch refreshed him in so many ways but it did, and he didn't mind, for the time being. Looking down, however, Gaz's former idea suddenly sprang to life.

Gaz felt his gloved hand suddenly touch her thigh, apparently curious as to why it was so exposed. She flinched into him, as his other hand was still on the small of her back and allowing for no space whatsoever. Looking at Zim and how thin he was, however lean, she really wondered where all of this strength was. Zim's hand trailed up, out of the slit and onto her hip with a content sigh.

"Ah, to have more time," He mumbled, disheartened as his mouth pressed into the bend of her neck. "You've no idea what you've put me through. Negotiating my own species downfall just to get you back. It's completely unheard of."

"I could've gotten myself out," Gaz insisted, moving her hand in between them to tap the necklace with innuendo. "I've got more tricks then you think I do."

Zim snorted as he gently pinned her against the wall that she'd already been almost against. "You didn't honestly expect to just leave you here, did you? I feel insulted you had such little faith in me." And saying this he backed up a little and a rather embarrassing catch in Gaz's breath at the loss of warmth in the slightly chilly room made him pause. He placed a hand against her arm, moving it, giving him a sight of the goosebumps she hadn't noticed until she'd been introduced to heat.

Gaz rolled her eyes at his growl. "They're goosebumps, Zim. Not bruises."

"I asked for you to be comfortable, not cold," Zim retorted, removing his jacket Gaz hadn't noticed. It was far more extravagant then his others with long, red sleeves and spiked shoulders as it trailed past his knees. He draped it over her shoulders, unaffected by cold. His suit could withstand anything. The jacket was just something he'd had made to make him appear superior. "As much as I liked your skin exposed, I'd prefer you be warm. Besides, I can still slip my hands under anyways."

And he demonstrated by doing just that, getting under his coat to touch her waist and press her tightly against him, leaving no space between them. Gaz looked at him in complete disbelief, eyes narrowing with her confusion. "Why are you helping me? I screwed up. I said I'd clean up my own mess."

Zim rolled his eyes. "As capable of taking care of yourself as you are, I'd prefer to ensure your safety myself instead of assume it."

"You don't trust me to have my best interests?" Gaz hissed in reply.

"Not in the least," Zim assured her, kissing her forehead. He smirked at her. "Or we wouldn't be here, would we?" Gaz was irritated that she found no arguable factor to this and scowled at him. Zim chuckled and she found it increasingly annoying that he continued to coddle her. She wasn't used to that treatment and the unfamiliarity of it all bothered her greatly. "Why you are mad at me for helping, I'll never know. However, I would _like_ to know how you are feeling."

"Feminized," Gaz said immediately.

Zim's brow rose, "Feminized? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, just look at me," She said, unnecessarily, as Gaz was immediately aware he already was. She gestured specifically to the slit in her leg. "I feel like a slutty Barbie doll. And Barbie is a slut naturally, so that's just saying something." She insisted, crossing her arms to match her cross expression. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I need to excessively remind everyone around me that I am one."

"I have no idea who Barbie is," Zim informed her, examining her exposed calf. "But I'm sure you hardly resemble her. And anyways, you'll be able to change soon anyways. However, while they download my PAK, I'll see what I can do about getting your normal clothes returned."

"Thanks," She mumbled, reluctantly. Then Gaz smirked suggestively, just a little bit. "Guess I'll owe you when we get back, huh?"

"Undoubtedly," Zim agreed, seriously. "Immensely. This would be the third time I've save you now, officially."

"I stand by that I had a plan," Gaz insisted. "So it shouldn't count."

"Ah, but it does, because there's no way of proving it. I, however, have succeeded." Zim replied, sucking below her jawline gently.

Then someone knocked at the door.

He growled, frustrated, pulling away but keeping a hold on her waist. Gaz sort of knew he had to go and wondered if he'd try and buy more time or just do the reasonable thing and wait until things were settled and she was safely out of harms way. In the end, he did do the reasonable thing. However, Zim did turn back and kiss her fiercely a few seconds, tongue and all, before pulling away with a reluctant and pained groan.

Gaz began to slip off his jacket when he shook his head, holding up a hand as he backed away. "Keep it. They can make their own assumptions as to why I'm not wearing it."

He slipped out the door, through the small opening he made in it, like he was hiding her appearance. Her eyes narrowed at the insinuation he was creating, the assumptions the Valkians would make about how he acted. Gaz's pet-peeves about relationships were mainly the ownership value they seemed to carry. And Zim was really exploiting that factor. Whether it was for her safety or not, Zim was going to pay for how he acted sometime later.

* * *

*Cause what's stronger then diamonds and steel for humans? A combination of that would just own.

Actually, this was supposed to have continued. However, I just saved and realized it's already** 6,122 words long** when I normally average about** 4,500**. So, I'll leave the rest to the next chapter.

Incredibly anticlimactic though, right? You thought some big fight instead of Dib sneaking in and doing whatever with Zim making a few easy negotiations?

AND ZIM GIVING UP HIS PLANETS INFORMATION? IMPOSSIBLE!

Well, let's just say Zim is sneakier then you think.

And yes, Gaz was almost free before stupid Zim had to come in and be all heroic and such. Psh, boys.

**If you wanted to know Gaz's plan, **she really did have one. It was simple: give them the f******* LEECHY and then get the hell out. It wasn't like they wanted her, they just wanted the bracelet. Also, why do the Valkians want the LEECHY?

TO BE REVEALED LATER!

Till next time, then.


	18. Zim's Plan of Doom

Okay, so, again, continuing from the last chapter.

_**"Your legs look really good in those heels."  
"Yeah, sure, but I'm about to fall in them."  
-My mother and me discussing my appearance and my lack of skill in wearing heels. -_-**_

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18  
"Zim's Plan of Doom"**

Zim closed the door behind him, squeezing out carefully. He slicked a gloved hand over his antenna, dusting his shoulders off a little bit. In truth, he hadn't really done anything with Gaz but the insinuations were necessary to keep up the story's appearance.

The guard chuckled. "Such a short time, yet you leave the room without your jacket."

Zim looked down, as if noticing this for the first time. Then he shrugged, smirking a little. "You'd be surprised what a human can accomplish in ten minutes time."

"Intriguing. I might have to ask the Queen to snag one as a pet before we leave," He joked back as he led him down the hallway, away from the room.

"Make sure to do it soon. I'll remind you part of your agreement _was_ not to come back here and bother me. You won't get another opportunity." Zim warned, good-naturedly. But the seriousness behind the words were clear in their intent.

"Of course," The Valkian agreed humbly.

They passed countless hallways, one sliding door after another, before finally coming to a large one.

Zim admired it with slight interest. Why did 'bigger' mean 'more important'? But as someone who had been raised that the Tallest were the greatest, it didn't really take much time to come up with a reason. When the door slid open, however, his brow rose. "Impressive for a civilization believed to be picking up the pieces."

"Thank you," The Queen replied, sitting on a throne that was in the room.

A gigantic computer screen behind her was set up, probably meant to display every aspect of the information Zim would soon be giving. Only a few guards were there but mainly it seemed whatever important Valkians were left were there, standing around the edges of the room. The Queen, however, was right next to a long, metallic tube. Zim's eyes narrowed slightly at it, assuming that was the link for the download.

"No second thoughts, I hope," The Queen said, seeing that slight change in his face.

Zim smirked and shook his head, "After reminding myself of what leverage you have in your prison cells? Not in the least."

She laughed at the notion, "What a wonderful creature she must be to have such influence over you."

"Speaking of influence," Zim continued. "Is it at all possible whatever clothing you took from her can be returned? She wasn't in a particularly good mood about it and it took a bit more effort then usual to get her to relax. Also, her clothes have become a bit . . . well, let's just say they need some mending now that I've partially finished with her."

"Absolutely," The Queen agreed, motioning for a guard who left hurriedly, though Zim thought he seemed disappointed, which brought a bit of a smirk to his face. It disappeared when the Queen brought his attention back to her. "Now, let's get down to business."

"Of course," Zim replied, bowing to her as he went to sit in the plain, backless chair that had been set near the Downloader. He looked at the tube. "How exactly did you plan on going about with this, then?"

"Simple," The Queen replied. "I'm aware you have a link to give to your Tallest, when they wish to know the progress of your missions. Connect that link to our systems and when you've given what you can give, you may go and we'll be on our way."

"Good," Zim agreed and then paused, shooting her a look. "You are aware that if you attempt to double cross me, I can backfire your systems, correct?"

"So long as you keep your end of the bargain, we'll keep ours," The Queen assured him, seriously. By the look on her face, she was taking Zim's information very seriously. No risk. "Now, please, let's start so we can get this over with."

Zim simply released the link in his PAK, connecting the two. He turned towards the screen, and all watched in awe (except for Zim) as the characters in Irken translated into Valkian on the screen.

And this left Zim only hoping Dib had done his job right as he read every word.

* * *

Gaz growled as she heard an unfamiliar chuckle when the door opened, slipping in her clothes before shutting it behind them. Somehow she just knew that the privacy she was receiving was because of some lewd remark Zim had made. But nonetheless, they were her clothes. So she got up, still wearing Zim's jacket (and she genuinely wondered what she looked like wearing a white dress and a blood red alien-designed jacket) as she made her way blindly over to her clothes.

She picked them up, groping them with her hands as she identified, slowly, what was what. It was fairly irritating but Gaz made a note to thank whoever had invented tags, lest she put on her clothes inside out and backwards. After what seemed like forever Gaz was once again comfortably in her clothes, white dress tossed aside on the floor. The jacket, however, she kept draped around her, feeling it in her fingers. It was a weird material, admittedly.

What Gaz found most dominant, however, was how free her wrist felt now. After weeks of being trapped with that stupid thing, to have it suddenly gone was such a relief. She leaned her head against the wall, bored, wanting to try and call Dib on the ring that had been returned to her, but fearing trouble if she tried. So Gaz was forced to wait for what seemed like ages when the door opened again, wide now. Gaz looked up, standing, jacket draped around her bare arms (as even with the outfit she wore, despite the pants that made her legs more comfortable, she had on a black tank top) as she raised one of them to the light difference.

Zim entered, escorted by two guards. "It's time to go."

Gaz nodded as he approached her, the Valkians waiting by the door. He put his arm around her, kissing her under her ear. Or so it appeared to the aliens. What he actually did was whisper to her, "_Play along. Zim will make it up to you later_."

Gaz didn't show any reaction to what he did, just looked at him earnestly as he pulled away, her best innocent expression on her face, big eyes and all. Zim sent her an appreciated look behind the guards back before escorting her gently out of the room.

"Are you tired?" Zim asked her, as her eyes squinted at the change in lighting. He leaned in, quietly adding. "_**Pretend** to be. You won't have to act if you're asleep._"

Gaz considered it. Then she faked a yawn and nodded. Gaz felt like if she didn't talk she'd be more of a pet then an advanced creature of her race.

Zim once again gave her an intense look that convened his appreciation of her cooperation. Then he returned to a superior, indifferent expression for the Valkians sake (that made Gaz almost break character and punch him then and there) as he fixed his coat around her, tying it at the waist.

"I'll carry you then," He replied, still indifferent as he picked her up under the legs and back, curling her against him as he chuckled. "Ah, you humans and your sleep needs. It's fine, though, Gaz. Just go to sleep."

The patronizing, amused, demeaning way he was saying everything was really getting on her nerves. But as the Valkians trailed a few feet behind, Zim bent his head low and kissed her forehead tenderly, probably in an attempt to apologize without saying anything. Gaz simply glared at him, now out of view of the enemy, and closed her eyes as she leaned against his chest. If he was going to pretend she was trying to sleep, she might as well _actually_ try and go to sleep. As willing to stay up as Gaz was, that didn't mean she wasn't a bit tired. It was probably late, after all, since it had been dark since when she'd gotten here. They seemed to walk forever and Gaz almost _did_ nod off.

Gaz resisted the urge to open her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching them. Zim's slightly brisk pace slowed to a halt as he came to whoever approached.

She almost made a face at hearing the Queen's chuckle. "My apologies, Zim. I will admit I had to see for myself how you acted around your little pet. I have to say, it's quite the sight. You seem to _coddle_ the poor thing."

Gaz wanted to growl. However, Zim didn't seem quite as affected. He shrugged, readjusting her a bit afterwords. "When revived, she can be quite the monstrosity. However, when humans became tired, they're completely inactive. I find it easier to simply carry her out then drag her around and make her walk. It's no burden on me to hold her, as most humans weigh near to nothing, and though I dislike my origin Rulers, I am Irken and more then able to do so."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," The Queen insisted, casually. Gaz heard her get closer as she examined her, feeling Zim's arms (and only his arms, as he was careful about how he reacted in front of this observant ruler) tense. She could practically feel the breathing on her and Gaz shifted a little, curling closer to Zim. She imagined an amused smirk on his face as well as the Queen's, especially once she laughed, quietly. "Even in unconsciousness she leans towards her master."

"She learns quickly," Zim replied back. "Is there something else I could do for you then, Your Majesty?"

"No, no. I simply wished to satisfy my curiosity," The Queen insisted with a wave of her hand, dismissing any further conversation. "We'll drop you off, then, and be on our way."

"Thank you," Zim replied, apparently relieved, as his arm muscles relaxed. Gaz felt very strange, like a third party to the situation, though she was the one that it centered around.

"Oh, no, thank _you_, Zim." She insisted. "Without your help we wouldn't be able to launch the attack we've been planning since the Irken Empire took over."

_Ugh, gag me with a spoon_, Gaz thought, sighing into Zim's chest and curling her hands feebly against him.

She felt the arm under her back shift, so it curled around, allowing him to stroke her face gently. Vaguely, Gaz wondered if Zim really thought she had fallen asleep in the short walk it took to get them where they were now.

Zim started moving again, stepping onto something. Wait, where were they? Gaz was surprised to find she actually was tired, peeling her eyes open forcibly and squinting up at Zim, who noticed her shifting, and looked down at her.

"Where . . .?" Gaz started, irritated with herself when she cut off with a yawn.

"_Ssh_," Zim murmured gently, stroking her face once again with a clawed finger. "We're just leaving now. We'll be home soon and I can assure you, you'll see your unbearable sibling when we do."

Gaz turned her head to see the Queen, along with a few gathered Valkians, watching her as she left. The Queen even waved a taloned hand, eyes alight with smug superiority. Gaz didn't have to pretend to look tired anymore and just looked up at the teleporter that looked very much like the one she had used to break into Zim's space base as a kid, to rescue stupid Dib when he'd broken into Zim's lab and gotten himself caught.

"Stupid Dib," Gaz mumbled, closing her eyes again as she curled against Zim, slightly, red jacket feeling more like a cloak then anything else.

Zim chuckled, close enough to hear her. An electric light appeared in front of them and when it faded, they were back on the hill. He glanced up at the receding ship that was now hidden amongst the clouds. Doubtful any humans had seen it, especially in the middle of the night. The Valkians were more careful then most, being rebels and all. He smirked slightly and turned to see Dib, leaning against his car, slightly hidden in the neighboring woods.

"I deactivated the security against you," He promised, eying Gaz, who was half-asleep now. "She okay?"

"Your sister is simply tired," Zim assured him. "I'll sit in the back."

Dib opened the back door, letting Zim slide inside, warily, still holding Gaz. When nothing happened he relaxed as Dib shut the door, going around the front to get in the drivers side. Thus doing so he glanced at Zim through his mirror. "Huh."

"What?" Zim demanded, glaring at him through the mirror, noticing the staring.

Dib shook his head, starting the car. "Didn't think you really cared about her."

"What-?"

They had agreed Gaz should stay back at her house, now that the LEECHY was off. Zim had the house pack her things and give them to Dib once he returned to the house after his mission, so that Gaz wouldn't wake up with nothing to wear/cleanse herself with and murder the two boys.

"You've got that look when you look at her." Dib replied as he pulled out onto the grass, moving across onto the road back to his house.

* * *

The Valkians had declared war.

There fleets had been dispersed and they were approaching the Armada fast, the Tallest looking at them through their window with the anticipation of a blood-bath.

"I'm curious," Red said, with a smirk. "What makes you think you can beat us with less then half the amount of our army on your side and without any advanced weaponry?"

"Simple," The Queen replied with an equal smirk as she looked at the screen. "We have obtained information from a PAK."

Both stared at her in horror, sharing a look. Then Purple turned back to her and asked, "How?"

"And this, as well," She replied, ignoring their questions as she held up her wrist, showing a brand-new, recreated LEECHY. "Modified for Valkian use only. My whole crew has them."

Red looked furious, "Who did you capture to get these?"

"No one," The Queen insisted. "Just a bit of revenge from an old friend. A bit of payback for sending him on a deserted planet to live out the rest of his days "observing". Perhaps you recall the name _Zim_?"

They were once again surprised. "_Zim_," Red said, as if tasting the name for the first time. "Wow. Haven't seen him in a while."

"I actually forgot about the little guy," Purple admitted, just as baffled.

"He isn't so little anymore, I can assure you," The Queen sneered, lowering her wrist as she flung her advantage in the Tallest's face. She was basking in this moment, knowing she'd remember it forever. "Zim has actually got quite the setup now. He's even got a little _sahlm*_ to entertain him. Unfortunately, we only got a small demonstration of whatever fury attracted Zim to her but it was more then enough to prove she had spirit in her."

Red's face contorted into a scowl of hatred. "Zim. He'll pay for this."

The Queen let out a snarling cackle of joy. "You won't live long enough for any revenge, Tallest! I've already-!" She stopped as a beeping from the machines cut her off. Coming down from her joy and wiping a tear from her eye, she asked, "Eh, what is that?"

"There seems to be some sort of malfunction with the data, My Queen," A tech-Valk said, confused.

"It's being drained?" She said, alight with fury, thinking Zim had taken his data back.

"No," It insisted and she calmed. "The data is corrupt."

"OH YEAH!" Purple shouted. "That's right, I remember now! Why we banished him. Remember, Red?"

"You banished him because you framed him for your failed mission of universal conquest the first time!" The Queen shrieked, feeling as if victory was slipping through her grasp, despite her long and violent fingers clawing at it.

"Is _that_ what he told you?" Red laughed, mockingly. "No, he really did kill all his team. And destroyed half the planet, too. But we banished Zim because he was a Defect."

"Yeah," Purple agreed. "If we gave him a mission, his progress would be unknown. Anyone who tried to download the data would get nothing but a virus into their systems."

"WHAT?" The Queen shrieked, rounding on all her tech-Valks. "**_Why wasn't this noticed SOONER_**?"

"Um, it appears we had another bug in our systems beforehand, my Queen." Another tech-Valk replied, nervously. "Whatever it did made the data appear clean, when, in actuality, it was anything but. It reversed all our systems readouts."

"There . . . appears to be some kind of message encoded into the file, My Queen."

She glared, shaking with rage. "Play it."

The Tallest, along with the other rangers in the room, watched with curiosity as the disaster played out. The message popped up on their screen as well, like a three-way call.

Zim was sitting there, hands behind his head, looking as relaxed as ever with his feet up on his keyboard. "Hello, Your Highness. What is it Zim can do for you today?"

"_**ZIM**_?" Both Tallest said in unison.

Purple pointed a shaking finger at him, mouth agape. "You're so _tall_!"

Zim chuckled, placing on hand on his chest and giving a slight bow. "Why thank you, My Tallest. Yes, I have grown considerably, but my height isn't what I planted this message into the Queen's ship to talk about."

"You filthy, backstabbing, _**Irken**_!" The Queen shrieked, as if being called 'Irken' was the worst insult she had come up with. "You _dare_ betray me after I hold up my end of the deal?"

"You were betrayed because you were careless enough to treat not only _Zim_, but my _sahlm_ badly as well." Zim replied, glaring at her. "If you were right about anything, Your Highness, it was the care I take with her, having ownership rights and all. Capturing her against my wishes, forcing her into an outfit that actually insulted her rather then complimented her, holding her prisoner and then moving her into a cell that practically froze her to death-! Need I go on? I should think not. But not only did your guard think he was brave enough to point a spear at me, but another was also bold enough to make lewd remarks about her."

The Queen stared at him, unable to say anything in her defense through her shock.

"Honestly, Your Highness." Zim scolded, shaking his head. "Maybe you have recalled your manners, but I think being in hiding has made your people forget what diplomacy is. If I thought you'd survive this little war you've started, then I might advise you to remind them."

The Tallest snickered, once again waiting for Zim's call to end, so they could finally put an end to this rebellion. The Queen began to feel the world caving in on her, looking at both images of Irkens on her screen, panicking. She knew she was about to die. So, for once, she showed true fear. But it began to fade as the thing on her wrist bumped her leg, and she was reminded of her people's slight advantage.

"My Tallest," Zim turned, to look at them and bowing a little again. "I'd also like to advise _you_ as well, without the intention of insult. The Valkians captured an invaluable scout of yours while out on a solo mission. Before you blow up their ship, you should probably investigate the prisoner bay."

They, too, just sort of stared at the mastermind of this little trap that he'd lured the Valkians into. And he was so _tall_! The last time they saw him, he was a puny little thing! Now he was clever, even strong enough to possess a _sahlm_, protect her properly and everything. They had banished Zim, and there really wasn't any taking it back, but the Tallest shared a look that showed they expressed the same feeling: Was time all it took for Zim to be a good invader, or was it just Earth that had changed him? Or someone _on_ Earth?

"Oh, and by the way," Zim said, turning back to the Queen, looking like he was holding back laughter. "The LEECHY you built your entire forces copies off of? That was a defect that was actually malfunctioning." He waved a clawed hand with a vicious smirk. "See ya!"

Beneath her hood, the Queen's turquoise-tinted skin turned completely pale with terror, amber eyes widening in shock as Zim disappeared from the screen.

"Well," Red said. "That was interesting. Down to business then."

"Attack!" Purple shouted, pointing at the ship.

The Valkians all shared a shout of surprise as they were captured within two minutes, imprisoned within one, and the Queen killed within the next.

What a poor existence they lived out from then on.

Thus, however, was Zim's Plan of Doom.

* * *

*_sahlm_ is meant to mean like sex-slave/mate, or something to that affect

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Zim just pwns!

Hope you liked it too.

Till the next one!


	19. Being Gaz

So, Gaz woke up! And I do make amends with her for her OOC-ness, however slight.

_**"Can you hit people with the axe?"  
"YES! And the butterfly net, actually."  
"I'd rather hit them with the axe."  
"Okay. But I think the butterfly net actually does more."  
-My sister's friend and I playing Animal Crossings and torturing the citizens.**_

Enjoy. Also, my apologies if Gaz's speech to Dib sounds rather strange or articulate. I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl while writing this and I tend to sponge what I feel like and squeeze the remains into my writing.

* * *

**Chapter 19  
"Being Gaz"**

Zim killed the transmission, snickering at his own plan. He hadn't felt like this since he'd first been assigned to the mission here, on Earth.

Who knew banishment would lead to such unspoken respect from his Tallest?

"You look awfully pleased with yourself."

Zim nodded, turning to face her, who had been out of view, in the chair beside him.

Gaz had woken up a half hour before he had planned on calling the Queen and the Tallest, and insisted on seeing the transaction for herself. Dib had actually been asleep by that time, so he was unaware she had even left the house. Zim had actually waited downstairs, until Dib had fallen victim to his sleep-needs, before going upstairs and watching Gaz. It was really more of him sort of petting her in her sleep, reassuring himself she was fine, until she'd woken up moments before he had left the house to wait for the Valkians to notice what he'd done to their systems. Zim had electronically sent for the cruiser and half-awake as she was at the time, Zim had once again ended up carrying her, as she refused to be left behind to miss the "show".

"I've- how do you say it?- murdered two birds with one stone." Zim replied, cheerfully, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. "Not only have I left a last_, positive_ impression on the Tallest, but I've also prevented the Valkians from returning for revenge for _my_ revenge."

"I'm sure you feel very clever," Gaz replied, stretching as she lifted her arms behind her. "Now I should probably get back home before Dib wakes up and strangles you."

"Oh, yes," Zim said, sitting up. "Apparently, your brother caught on to our relationship without either of us telling him. He actually approved of it, for the time being. However, I believe you are correct in deciding not to take any chances. We'll both probably be getting a 'talking to' when he wakes up."

Gaz scowled, standing up. "Stupid Dib."

"That's the second time you've said that," Zim pointed out as he too stood. Then he held out his arms again, inquiring. "Do you still need to be carried?"

Gaz made a face. "I hate being carried."

Zim smirked, viciously. "Good. I'll do it anyways."

Before she could object he had picked her up, bent over his shoulder, needing only one arm around her leg. Gaz attempted to kick him in the face only to find that Zim was holding her tightly, restraining her from kicking him. Finding this, Gaz sat up a little and smacked him on the back of the head, hard.

Zim flinched, rubbing the sore spot, but did not let her down. "Someone's a bit violent this morning."

As it was, in fact, now early in the morning.

Gaz huffed, crossing her arms. "I didn't get all my fight out last night because of you."

"Me?" Zim demanded, entering the elevator. "What did _I_ do?"

"You _saved_ me!" Gaz snapped back, as if it was the most horrible thing he could've done. Secondary to holding her as he was, of course. "If I had escaped on my own I would be fine but _no_, you _had_ to play hero-alien-negotiator or what not."

He snorted in disgust, his voice wreaking with sarcasm, "My apologies for doing things the easy and most cunning way then, Gaz."

Her reply was another grunt of irritation, crossing her arms.

Zim chuckled at it. "You know, if you really do want to burn off some fight, I can think of far more appealing ways to do so."

"I'm mad at you. Why would you possibly think I'd agree to that?" Gaz retorted, glaring at his back.

"Despite the fact that you use your strength rather cunningly, in a way that tricks people into thinking you are stronger then you are, I am, in fact, stronger then you, Gaz." Zim informed her arrogantly. He then reached his free hand up to gently stroke her backside. "I could pin you until I persuade you- _my way_- otherwise."

Furious, Gaz found a sudden burst of strength in her left leg, and it shot up and kicked Zim in the face. He stumbled a bit and she sneered, even if he still kept his hold on her. "I think I prefer cunning strength over brute strength."

Zim growled at her as they entered the roof, opening the cruiser and setting her down. And once again he felt that intensity, the need to remind himself she was okay. He glanced over her before locking eyes with her. Gaz gave him a confused expression, a look that questioned his sanity. He lifted a hand, running it through her hair and cupping her cheek with a relieved sigh of content.

"Safe," He assured himself, rubbing his thumb on her cheekbone before moving to sit in the drivers seat, releasing her as he started the car, like nothing had happened.

Gaz's expression didn't change as she peered at him. "You're kind of insane, huh, Zim?"

A slow sneer appeared on his face as he glanced at her, the roof opening. "Isn't everyone?"

"I prefer the term '_enlightened'_," Gaz replied, leaning back into the chair as she made herself comfortable. Then she was reminded of something. "Oh, hey, what's a _sahlm_? Everyone kept saying that around me. _About_ me," she corrected. Zim bit his lip. Her eyes narrowed and she spoke in a warning tone, "Zim?"

"It . . . has a few meanings," He admitted, reluctantly. "The way they meant it and the way I meant it were probably different, though. I meant it as '_girlfriend_' or '_significant other_' while they probably meant it as '_sex-slave_' or '_mate_'."

Gaz was quiet. Worried, Zim looked over to see her hands curled into fists against her legs, but otherwise unaffected. This only made him all the more uncomfortable. Even if Gaz wasn't showing it, Zim sort of knew she was pissed. It surprised him how well he already knew her when they had technically only been dating 2 days now. He wondered if it was just the living together or that he was just extremely observant, but either way, he knew.

Lost in thoughts of punishment that would never get to happen (as the guilty were light-years away and probably dead already), Gaz jumped a little as Zim's hand suddenly gripped hers in his, firmly. She looked down to see his fingers had intertwined with hers and trailed the arm up to his face, that wasn't looking at her. He was hitting buttons with the other hand every once in a while but otherwise kept his eyes on the sky.

"You really care, don't you?" Gaz said, before she could stop herself.

Zim, however, already knew what she meant, no surprised expression necessary. His hand tightened ever so slightly on hers, so little that a less observant person would not have noticed, but of course, Gaz _did_ notice.

"More then I understand," He murmured.

Gaz wasn't able to respond to that but she understood it. Looking at Zim, she couldn't say why she wanted him either. Eventually though, she turned and wrapped her arms around Zim's chest in a moment of uncharacteristic emotion. "I know."

Zim's hand found its way around her back, pressing her to him just a bit tighter. "No. You don't."

She didn't reply this time, closing her eyes instead. Gaz took deep breaths, recollecting herself as she came to terms with what had happened. Unlike normal humans who go into shock, Gaz failed to shake, vomit, or even cry. Instead her mind simply retold what happened, quicker, explaining things that didn't make sense, absolving herself of guilt. A psychologist would have been baffled at the progress that Gaz made in that short ride that sometimes took others years. By the time Zim landed in her backyard, and she reopened her eyes to see his looking at her curiously, Gaz was once again herself.

Back to normal. She almost sighed in relief but that was too unlike her.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep again," Zim informed her. Then he smirked cheekily. "Shall I ca-?"

Gaz punched him in the face, stepping over his body that was knocked out of the cruiser with ease and disregard to Zim's pain. When he rolled back onto his stomach he glared up at her with a hint of a smirk tugging at his mouth. "She's back."

As if hearing him, and needing to prove this statement, Gaz turned as she reached the back door to her house. "Are you coming, or are you just going to lie there all day?"

Zim snorted smugly as he got to his feet. As much as he enjoyed protecting Gaz, by all means, he was really wondering when she was going to get her spine back and stop making so many mistakes and being so rebellious when it was a bad idea. The Gaz looking at him with contempt now made him almost believe her making any such screw up was impossible and should he attempt to say so not only would he look stupid, he'd also end up buried ten feet under.

Gaz opened the door, nearly shutting it in his face, but he caught it in time, chuckling as he entered. "I didn't know that I was allowed to-."

He stopped, as Gaz had, arms crossed. Zim looked at her, confused, before looking up in surprise to see a single chair. Zim rolled his eyes as it turned around, dramatically, Dib inside of it as he scowled at both of them.

"And where have you two been?" Dib demanded, as if he had any authority.

Gaz replied back, plainly, "Watching aliens fall into your stupid trap. _Where else would I be_?" She demanded, as if he'd accused her of something. Technically, in all fairness, he hadn't, but he was insinuating an accusation.

Dib paled, losing some of his resolve as he stuttered, fiddling with his hands. "Well, I just thought that-."

"While we're talking about people," Gaz continued, approaching Dib dangerously slow with menacing, threatening eyes. Behind her, Zim hid a smirk at the true return of the creature who so vexed and possessed him. "Let's talk about you, Dib. And while we're talking about you, let me ask you a question: What nerve have you suddenly grown that gave you the impression that I was required to answer any questions of yours?"

Dib stared at his intimidating sister, who was glaring at him in his chair. He wondered (as she seemed to tower over him) if sitting down had been such a great idea for her and Zim's entrance to the house.

"That's what I thought," Gaz finished, patting her brother on the head as she leaned forward, hands on her knees to become eye-level with him. She spoke quietly, too quietly for Zim to hear, much to his extreme irritation. "And let me tell you this, Dib. Should you choose to even attempt to form another question about myself, or the person standing behind me, who shall not be named in privacy of this spoken contract, I will send you into the likes of a world whose horrors you couldn't even _imagine_. Do I make myself clear, Dib?" She finished, locking intense eyes with her brother.

Dib swallowed, nervously, before nodding vigorously. "C-Crystal, Gaz!"

She allowed him a fake, insincere smile. "Good boy."

Gaz then began walking past the chair to reveal Zim, snickering quietly at Dib's obvious discomfort. Eventually, with Gaz their unity mark, they would have to figure out a way to get along but for now that bond didn't apply. So Zim was still freely enjoying his once arch-nemesis in paralyzing fear. Even if Zim hadn't done that, still, he was partners with the one that had.

"Zim," Gaz said, sharply, looking at him from the stairs as she waited. "Are you coming or not?"

He quickly hurried off after her, shooting one last smug look at a stunned Dib, who was unable to react. Zim followed Gaz up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she shut the door behind them. Gaz then tossed her luggage onto her bed and unzipped them, going through her things so she could put her clothes away.

She snorted upon seeing the neatly folded piles, picking up a piece of clothing with a single finger. "This is neater then how I do it."

"My machinery _is_ advanced enough to fold clothes," Zim replied, sitting on her desk chair as he watched her. "It's the easiest way to pack them in."

"So tell me," Gaz asked, opening her drawers and laying the already folded (and organized) clothes inside of it. "How much of your plan was actually planned out, and how much was winging it?"

Zim considered this. "Well, Dib's piece of the mission was entirely guess-work. I had no idea if the device I had him implant into the Valkian's systems would work in disguising my corrupt data until the opportune moment, or at least until they were out of the vicinity. There was also the matter of if the Queen was quite as stupid as I remembered, a real pity. Did I mention it was her fault her husband was killed in the war?"

"No, actually, you didn't." Gaz replied, fixing the clothes to fit better into the drawer. "How did that come about?"

"It was her idea that he fight," Zim insisted, picking things up off her desk and scrutinizing each one carefully and meticulously. "Despite the extreme danger that if he was lost, so would the chance of succession in their race, but she insisted that he wasn't worthy of kingship if he wasn't willing to fight. And with that attitude he went and got himself killed."

"A stupid idea if I ever heard one," Gaz insisted, her nails drumming against her necklace for a moment before going back to the task at hand.

Zim eyed her carefully before going back to look at the watch he'd given her, which he'd brought back for her. Just because she wasn't in immediate danger anymore didn't meant that maybe one day Gaz would need him, for whatever. And it was a way for him to check on her, keep tabs on the thing he couldn't afford to lose.

"You'll be surprised what a man will do to prove himself to the woman he wants," Zim replied back, cryptically.

Gaz paused to look up at him, but he was lost in his own thoughts. She shut the drawer and opened another one, restarting the whole process. "So, you're whole plan in rescuing me was based off of a bug my brother placed? Not exactly air-tight."

"No," Zim agreed. "But if it wasn't reliable enough to me, I wouldn't have risked your life on it."

"It's your life too," Gaz reminded him. "The Queen could've just decided to kill you in her Chambers."

"My life would've been an example of a failure if you'd have died because of my incompetence," Zim said with a shrug. "It would've been shortly after ended."

Gaz snorted as she shook her head, "How very cliche of you."

"You say an awful lot of things that Zim does not understand," He pointed out, plainly.

Gaz shoved the second of three empty suitcases under her bed, unzipping the third and final of them with difficulty. Gaz growled at the stuck zipper, jerking it with failure to open. Zim watched with amused interest as the jerks became more and more violent.

The purple-haired vixen was on the verge of beating the bag when a chest pressed against her back, arms draped over hers, moving her hands aside and unzipping the luggage case with such ease Gaz had to be suspicious that it hated her. The black gloved hand unzipped it open gracefully and slowly, as if trying to impress her by doing so. Gaz didn't move, choosing to simply scowl at the rebellion against her.

"Stupid bag," She hissed, when Zim had finished doing it for her.

"Maybe it just doesn't respond to violence," Zim suggested, pressing more against her, breathing his words in her ear. "Maybe you just need to act a bit more gently sometimes."

Gaz's brow rose, eyes peering in his direction, without moving her head. "Coddling something can make it weak."

"Or build up it's motivation to succeed," Zim suggested. "If something feels weak, it can push through. However that only happens if it has the right . . . _motivation_." At this growl of a word, Zim's hand slid itself up her hip, slowly, nails grazing her through her pants. He sneered when her felt her muscles tense. "You still owe me."

"I thought we were done with the whole 'payment' thing," Gaz replied back, eyes focused on the luggage case.

Zim snorted against her skin. "You will _always_ be a treat to me, little Gaz."

She scowled, irritated. "I'm not little, Zim. Why do you insist on treating me like I am?"

"Because it makes you angry," He replied, casually. "And you're rather intriguing when you're angry."

And Gaz couldn't make any opinion about what she wanted then, as Zim very much convinced and decided for her there afterwords what she wanted.

Three hours later, however, when coming downstairs, they were amused to find Dib still sitting in the same chair he had been in, still staring at the wall. It took a rather unfriendly wake-up from Zim (aka, tipping over the chair) to startle Dib out of his comatose state before he jumped up, stared at them (Gaz with fear and Zim with a contained loathing), and then ran downstairs to hide in his lab.

"So, a question," Zim said, after the insolent boy had disappeared. "Am I allowed to kill the Dib-creature at any time?"

Gaz considered this. ". . . No. If Dib dies, it's by my hand."

Snarling his displeasure, Zim proceeded to pout as he then followed her into the living room to watch TV.

* * *

Sorry about the wait guys, but in between studying for my finals/STAR tests, this is all I could come up with on such short notice.

The kissing was supposed to be in detail, but, allas, I feel I've kept you waiting too long already and unless you want me to turn into more of an insomniac then I already am, you'll have to be satisfied with this for now.

And, as this is the last chapter, how about I make it up to you with . . .

***DRUMROLL***

**SEQUEL TIME!**

**INTRODUCING: My Hostage, Not Yours Sequel:**

**My Hostage, Not Yours 2: The Revenge of Player 2  
**


	20. MY HOSTAGE NOT YOURS 4?

Hey everyone.

Long time no see, eh?

Interested in seeing how YOU can make **MY HOSTAGE NOT YOURS 4** a reality?

Follow the youtube link below to find out!

watch?v=OJz9AGF09EQ&feature=g-u-u


End file.
